


Voices

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Arranged Marriage AU, Beacause someone had to do it, BoM makes their appearance in the future, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Political fights, Prince Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Space Wars, rough starts for friendships, sort of, thats a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: Keith had only one goal when he heard about the marriage his father was throwing him into: gain his freedom.Instead he gets a war, partners in crime, and probably the world's shittiest luck.He also gets Shiro, who was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to him.





	1. Meet Your Future Husband!

The first time Keith met the man he was supposed to marry was when the treaty had been sealed and his grandfather was shaking hands with King Alfor. The grand hall was full of multiple alien races, all of them wearing expensive and bright clothing that showed off their high status. That was an obvious separation between the Galrans and everyone else.

His grandfather stepped back and that's when Keith finally saw him.

 

The black paladin stood on Alfor’s left, wearing the white black armor of Voltron. He had a shock of white bangs, plastered to the side of his face as his grey eyes watch Zarkon’s every move. There's a scar across the bridge of his nose and the markings of an Altean under his eyes. If those weren't a dead giveaway, his pointed ears were.

He looked suited for war, the crown around his head giving away his status as Alfor’s right hand man and leader of the Altean army. Behind him stood the rest of the paladins, all of them dressed for war with scars and battle worn faces. They were too young to fight in this war and even younger to actually win it.

 “I present my son and heir to the throne, Prince Lotor.”

Keith’s father takes the chance to bow, low at the waist as he is being introduced. Keith’s ears twitch because he knows he’s going to be introduced next. Alfor turns to Lotor, extending his hand for a formal greeting. Lotor does not hesitate in taking it and shaking tensely.

“I present my grandson, son of Lotor, Prince Keoath.”

Keith gives his own bow, hands clenched around the fabric of his clothing. It's a customary robe that drapes across his shoulders and waist. It does reveal skin, as it is meant to but he loathes it as much as his given name.

Alfor turns to him and holds out a hand. It's a different stance than from the one he offered to Lotor and Zarkon. Keith knows it and he's respectful that Alfor was kind enough to learn of their culture.

Keith rests his own hand gently on the King's own, watching him bow and tilt his hand back to press a gentle kiss to his inner wrist.

Keith is short for a Galra, standing almost three heads shorter than his family and the Galran commanders around him. He knows he looks like a piece of candy allowed into the royal event. But that's exactly what he is. He's the consolation prize sold to secure the treaty. Offering Lotor’s one and only heir as insurance for the Alteans having some control of the throne.

But he's also an Omega, considered precious and soft to the Galras. Keith hates it as much as he hates having to be sold off to another royal family.

 “I hope that you enjoy your stay here.” Alfor says, turning to rejoin his family on the thrones of the great hall. There is murmurs around them as the servants start leading people away to their bedrooms. Keith notices all of the glares sent their way, everyone despising the Galra. But this was a truce, meant to stop the wars and lead to peace times. Keith called bullshit on the whole plan. He just doesn't know what his family is trying to pull.

“Thank you for your hospitality. If we can retire now.” His grandfather has an overwhelming presence, making a few of the lesser species flinch from just his voice alone. Keith can understand them, his grandfather was a monster of a Galra.

“Of course, right this way.”

Alfor escorts the royal family himself with only the Princess of Altea and the black paladin following. The other paladins take to escorting the Galra commanders and council members. Alfor leads them to multiple hallways before reaching the back wing sorely dedicated to royal visitors. Keith pretends not to notice that it's hidden from the others on the castle. Whether it's for their protection or trust issues, it isn't clear.

The main hallway leads to large doors that have been programmed to only allow the Altean royal family and paladins entry outside of the Galrans. Zarkon takes it with the charming grace he is known for (right before he stabs you in the back, of course). Zarkon and Lotor cast their last formalities, bowing and wishing them good night. The Princess stands with her head held high, glaring at Zarkon despite her father’s charming smiles.

It's during this time that Black Paladin has become aware of him.

Before he enters his bedroom with his family the black paladin stops him. The man hesitates, hands twitching against his sides before giving Keith a stare that he couldn't refuse. Keith raises his hand, offering it in the same fashion as he had with Alfor in the great hall. The paladin seems thankful for it as he takes it, turning his hand to kiss at the soft skin of his inner wrist. Keith swallows and tilts his head back, exposing the soft flesh of his throat. The customs of the Academy he had attended to be submissive make his throat burn in revulsion of submitting but he can feel the harsh stares of his father and his grandfather. The moment he makes one mistake he would be thrown aside.

“It's nice to meet you, your highness.” He says politely, gently releasing Keith’s wrist. He gives a bow, one signifying the respect they had all been giving each other. Keith almost feels sick knowing how plastic they are to one another.

He does feel sick knowing this is the man he will be spending the rest of his life with.

“Likewise, Paladin.” He says, mimicking his bow. He keeps his voice soft and gentle. It can't betray any of his emotions or he would pay dearly for it. “I look forward to getting to know you before our ceremony. Good night.”

He blinked, one hand pressed to his chest as he nods. He stands at least a head taller than Keith, but something about his gaze makes it feel like he isn't looking down on him.

“Same to you, your highness. Good night and sleep well.” He turns to leave, following the princess who had only shifted her glare onto Keith.

Keith gives a bow to her and Alfor before following his father into their room, ignoring the hand that is placed on his bare shoulder.

He refuses to meet their eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

His first night on Altea has him dreaming about someone he had almost forgotten about. He hears the soft purr of an older Galra on his back, the warmth familiar and comforting. He is filled with a sense of safety that he was only familiar with when he was a cub.

He soon woke up to the light shining right in his eyes.

He groaned, raising his hands to rub over his eyes. He never had this issue when he was on the mother ship. Usually he had an alarm blare or a servant come to wake him up. He sighed, reaching and fumbling for the nightstand where he had left the holoclock last night.

He squinted at the numbers flashing on screen, quickly translating it to Galran before throwing it on the other side of the bed with a groan. He had loads of time before he had to get ready for breakfast. He feels the old habit of just laying over and sleeping creeping up on him so he throws off the covers and drags himself to his feet. He couldn't sleep in like at home. He was in Altea and had an image to keep up. He needed this marriage to go smoothly.

He didn't like the thought of being sold off (Omegas never had a choice and it makes him bitter to think about) but it was his only way out from under his father's thumb.

Lotor is a demanding man and Keith is his only heir. Keith could have had more freedom if he was a good son but Keith is known for his anger issues and his mentality of jumping into things without thinking it through. He's unruly, ungrateful, and everything an Omega isn't supposed to be.

The academy had tried to straighten him up but Keith had only done it for his convenience. He was a pawn to his family members but it still hurt to know how easy his father had caved into Zarkon’s demands. His father had never shown any interest in wedding Keith off and had never told Keith he would not succeed the throne. Lotor had pampered Keith, made him independent and unruly but now that Zarkon realized he had a young unmated Omega in the family Lotor seemed disappointed in him for being himself.

His father was not a kind man, he was cruel and Keith knew being his son didn't make him immune to punishment.

He pulled out a new outfit from the closet and decided to wear the light armor he was more comfortable in then the silks he had on yesterday. He had to show some of his worth as a warrior if they were going to engage in the mating ceremony.

He placed the tiara of his prince status on, inspecting himself in the mirror with a frown. The armor hugged him like a second skin and the cape that flowed from his shoulders was a dark purple, marching the dark aspects of the armor and bodysuit. It was Galran armor after all. His father and Zarkon had worn something similar yesterday.

He messed with his hair, flattening the tuffs of hair that seem to mix with his ears. He took after his mother’s looks more than his father’s. He brushes his fingers against the chain of his earrings, frowning at the way they stand out against the color scheme he had chosen. If it was really that bad his father would have no issues sending him right back into change.

He exits his bedroom to scour the area he had briefly seen last night. The rooms are aligned with one another, most of them locked in the white hallways.  He can’t remember who’s bedroom is who’s so he ignores them in favor of heading to the main lobby that he remembers seeing the night before. It’s still a few vargas till breakfast but his father is seated on one of the long white couches, dressed and prepared like Keith was the one who was late. Stupid father and his punctuality.

Keith takes a spot on the other end of the couch, refusing to greet his father and crossing his arms over his chest.

They sat in silence until his father couldn't take it anymore.

“Are you just going to ignore me till the ceremony?” He says, sighing and putting the tablet he was fiddling with down onto the space beside him. His eyes linger on Keith’s hunched form and there’s a hint of distaste in the pinch of his brow.

“I won’t be seeing you again. It can work.”

“Keith.” He chides and Keith’s heart squeezes. “You know we are doing this for the good of our people.”

“At least be honest.” He hissed in retaliation. The numb feeling from the night before decapitates in the rage he feels for his father. “You could care less what happens to our people. I’m not stupid, there’s no way you would willingly try and engage peace with the Alteans, you hate them. I refuse to be a pawn for your twisted purposes.”

“This war has gone on long enough, we need to end the fighting to ensure our race is not destroyed.” Lotor gives him a look, just bordering on condescending. It’s disgusting. “You will realize why I have given you this opportunity, Keith. It benefits you as much as our people.”

“Opportunity?” He exclaims. “You want me to play house with a man I don’t know! You want me to open my legs and have his child!”

“Keoath.” It was a deep and chastising rumble that forced Keith to shrink down in himself unless he wanted to face punishment. His father didn’t tolerate insolence and Keith had been on the receiving end of too many punishments to try for another one. “Marrying the black paladin of Voltron is an honor. You will do as you’re told.”

Keith flinched, gritting his teeth and turning away. He had until the ceremony to tolerate his father, he could totally ignore him until then.

* * *

 

Breakfast was a semi-awkward affair. Everyone is situated into the dining hall and the amount of people attempting to sit by Alfor and away from the Galras caused slight tensions. Keith is fairly certain he had never seen people move so quickly to snatch up the seats closest to the Alteans. Alfor sat at the head of the table; the princess on his right with the Paladins following down the row. Zarkon and Lotor took their seats to Alfor’s left and had glaring contests with the Paladins. It’s almost embarrassing.

The food was delicious and he could see himself getting used to eating this everyday. He sneaked glances to the paladins, ignoring the way all of them seem more interested in him then on Zarkon and Lotor. He knows his existence had to have been kept silent during the war. His father and Grandfather were the main powerhouses in the empire and in order to bring it down they had to bring them down.

After breakfast, his father handed him a tablet. It’s different than the one he was using that morning and it doesn’t hold the Galran insignia. It was probably Altean tech.

“You can input your plans for the wedding in there. The orders will than be handed off to the servants and the maids.”

“Aren’t I supposed to plan this with my fiance?” He asked, curious enough. He didn’t think it would go over well if he planned out the entire wedding by himself (he didn’t even know where to start. Sure, the academy had tried to sweeten the deal of weddings and mating ceremonies but he never paid attention outside of playing the part of a submissive).

“Yes, you will both use that to input your desires. Once that’s done we will start to prepare you for the mating ceremony and then the public Altean ceremony that acts as the political wedding.”

Keith swallowed, giving a nod and a salute to his father.

He, thankfully, didn't need to go searching for the black paladin in a castle full of aliens who hated him. He was waiting for Keith right outside of his bedroom. Standing beside him was the green paladin. She was short, hair pulled into pigtails but still looking daunting in her armor. She had light bags under her eyes and a reflective piece of eye wear he recognized as glasses. Galras never needed that kind of addition so he was pleasantly surprised.

“Your highness.” The black paladin introduces before giving a bow. He stops midway to nudge an elbow into the green paladin which makes her mimic the movement. He felt her disdain and sarcasm for the act from where he stands.

Keith offers his own bow, still following protocol and keeping up his image of regality.

“My father told me I would be meeting with you to go over the wedding plans?” Keith wasn't the type to waste time with formalities. It was something he despised about politicians who made small talk in an attempt to butter someone up about a subject. Keith was a clean cut type of person. 

“Uh, yes. I came to pick you up. We had a room cleaned out for this meeting with you. Will your father be joining us?”

Keith gave a frown, confused by him. “No, is he supposed to?”

The paladin pauses, eyes flickering to the green paladin who watched with amusement in her eyes. She rocked back on forth on her heels, the embodiment of nervous energy.

“Oh, no, I just thought you'd like for him to join the planning.”

“Why would I want my father's input?” He says, baffled by the mere idea. If his father was in charge Keith would have screamed in outrage. His father was picky about small details, the wedding ceremony would have been absolute hell if he was in charge (he planned things down to the exact way a single strand of hair should stand. It was maddening).

“Oh, uh, no, it's fine. I was just wondering, since the other paladins were joining us to help plan.” He scratched the back of his head nervously, making the green paladin raise an eyebrow.

“Oh.” This Keith can understand. “That's nice of them.”

A heavy silence covers them as the green paladin taps her feet and his fiance looks close to whistling in order to avoid the unease. Keith almost gives in and starts talking to cover it until the green paladin walks up to him.

“Hi, uh, your highness. I'm the green paladin, my name is Pidge.” She seems awkward before offering him a hand. But he's used to this and it gives him an excuse to avoid looking at the black paladin. 

He takes it and she flashes him a bright smile. The next thing he says is by complete accident. “Call me Keith.”

They stare at him in surprise as he drops her hand in awkwardness. He stutters for a moment, trying to get some footing back. “It's a preferred nickname rather than Your Highness or Prince Keoath. I'd rather you call me Keith.”

Pidge stares at him, looking surprised before she grins again, some of the tension falling off her shoulders. “Good to know.”

Keith finally looks at the black paladin (who he still didn't know the name of and it was bothering him. They were going to get married and he didn't even know his name). He's staring at him owlishly before he blurts out. “Shiro.”

Keith obviously doesn't understand what he means so he elaborates, flustered. “My preferred name is Shiro. You can call me that, if you'd like.”

Keith is hit by the realization that maybe Shiro wasn't as good at this as everyone believes he was. He is a composed leader, there's no doubt about that. And he probably knows diplomacy like nobody's business. But there's a new face to him Keith had hoped would be there (even if he doesn't realize it just yet. He doesn't want to admit he wanted his mate to be kind and just and maybe, just maybe let him follow his own dreams).

Shiro is a dork.

“Hello Shiro.” He said, feeling a smirk playing on his lips. “Shall we get started then?”

* * *

 

If Keith was asked if the other paladins had truly helped like Shiro said they would Keith would straight out tell them they didn’t.

Obviously they were taking this time to get to know him and it made him uncomfortable. They were trying to see if he was worthy enough for Shiro and it made him feel like they were on opposite sides of the table instead of being on the same side. 

When they discussed who to invite the group delved into previous battles and when they asked who Keith wanted to invite he would shuffle onto another question. He wasn't sure how to explain ‘my father never allowed me to interact with others’ without making him seem strange. Humans were weird, and even if Shiro was Altean, he acted too human for Keith to tell the difference.

The alliance still made him nervous. His grandfather suddenly declared peace treaties even while the wounds of war were still fresh. It left a pit of unease in Keith’s stomach when he thought about how he was going to be used in the grand scheme of things. He knew a few others knew that as well but refused to ask (he could still see it in their eyes and it made him nervous).

Lance and Hunk joined them while they talked about colors and the table placements.

Lance, the blue paladin, was fairly tall with his hair shaved on one side. He wore a cocky grin, with a scar running through his eyebrow and another on his cheek. If Keith looked closely he could see the faint scar tissue that ran under the back of his neck to his hairline.

Hunk, the yellow paladin, was a larger human. His hair was dark, pulled into a high ponytail and a headband on. He had a cut on his lip, the scar crinkling when he smiled. He was a more gleeful paladin than the others but Keith saw the signs of a strong warrior.

Pidge showed her own interest in his technology, trying to take his Holophone (that he had to expertly store away when she had almost swiped it. The little gremlin) but failing.

They decided on the food (Shiro judging all of their recipes with Hunk responses, a firm shake of no or a hum of glee for yes) flowers (which had Lance screaming about roses and Shiro you better be taking this  _ seriously-)  _ and reception and seating arrangements ( ‘I think Zarkon should have a bubble of like, no one for his seating area.’ Keith refused to admit that was probably the best idea when he highlight the seating around his grandfather). When they were mostly finished they attempted to bring Keith into their conversations.

Shiro is leaned back beside him, conversing with Hunk as Lance and Pidge attempt to find common ground with him. They look relaxed and fairly inviting (even if it makes him sick with nerves). He tries to keep his answers short, half out of awkwardness and the other half as an attempt to display his disinterest in getting to know them. He thinks they can coexist but doubts he wants to actually befriend them. Befriending them leads to discomfort and fights he would rather avoid. This marriage doesn't have to encompass his whole life as long as he gets what he wants.

All of that breaks when Lance asks an innocent question.

“Nope, I refuse to admit I fell for that. Those plants are vicious.” Hunk says, Pidge giggling from where she's leaned against Lance’s arm.

“They were awfully pretty though. Kind of like the Juniberries on Altea.” Lance says wistfully. He suddenly blinks and looks at Keith. “Oh, how about you, Keith? Any vicious plant life on, uh, was it Gal?”

Keith stares, actually stunned and wondering if this was a joke. When they all stare at him expectedly he looks at Shiro, the only Altean. He had to know…

He's met with a blank stare.

“Gal doesn't exist.” He says slowly, frowning as he turns to Lance.

Lance actually curses. “Oh. Crap, did I get it wrong, I could have sworn it was called Gal.”

“No.” Keith interjects, actually stunned the paladins don't know. It leaves a bitter feeling in his gut. “Gal was destroyed by the Alteans, nearly 20 quintents ago.”

Chatter immediately ceases in the room. He doesn’t think it’s all that surprising, it was a decision made in the heat of battle. If it hadn’t been Gal, it would have been Altea.

“Sorry.” Lance said, leaning forward to give Keith his full attention. “I thought I heard you say Altea destroyed Gal.”

“I did.” Keith said, frowning. “Gal was destroyed in the war against Altea. Did you… did you really not know that?”

“They never said they destroyed a planet.” Hunk whispered. Keith ran his eyes over all of them, catching how defensive Pidge and Shiro had gone over his words. Were they actually conflicted on learning Altea wasn’t the powerhouse they were in this universe? They controlled the world’s strongest weapons, how could they not know?

“This war has gone on for a very long time. Longer than any of us have been born. I hadn’t even reached my first birth quintent when it happened. There are casualties in war.”

Lance shot up to his feet. “But this is an entire planet, The Alteans would have never done something like that. They talk about peace and diplomacy! Zarkon is the one who betrayed Alfor, he-!”

“I know what he did.” Keith snapped, feeling a wash of anger into his system. “My grandfather is not a great man, I know that better than most. But the Alteans aren’t to be placed on a pedestal either. Alteans are a powerhouse across the entire universe, you house the strongest weapon in a show of power.”

“That sounds like propaganda.” Pidge exclaims, standing and glaring at him. “Of course if you're fighting a war you're going to have a biased opinion.”

“And you don't?” He feels a snarl building on his lips. “The winners get to write the history books. My people were not just but neither were the Alteans. Do not attempt to lecture me on bias when you have so clearly proven it in front of me.”

When he does growl he sees the shift of everyone in the room. Suddenly they weren't planning a wedding and getting to know him. They were prepared to fight him. He feels the fight leave him at the way Shiro stands, eyes tight and the others tense. He knows he shouldn't be hurt about it but he was. It makes him angry, thrown from one impossible situation into another impossible one. He was alone, all over again.

Their polite conversation was fake, just as bad as the politicians in his father's court. Everyone wanted to play nice for Lotor’s heir in order to gain an upper hand in mating him. He had seen it over and over again. And when he did make a friend? Oh, they only left him behind.

He stands, claws digging over the surface of the tablet. He sees the moment Shiro decides to stand down and the undeniable way he was going to salvage the situation. But Keith has already decided where he stands just like the others have.

He didn't need friends. He was fine on his own. Friends only meant pain and betrayal.

“All the technicalities have been decided. I'm going back to my room.”

He leaves without another word, hiding the tremble in his hands.


	2. Deals and Deal Breakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only a few days in before Keith feels like throwing himself off a balcony. He gets his wish, in a weird roundabout way.

The next time he saw Shiro, he almost fell off a balcony and to his death.

It was probably his fault for wandering off but sleeping on Altea was too drastic for Keith. He had been born and raised on the Galra mothership. He was used to being able to adjust the conditions of his bedroom and the quiet hum that followed him wherever he went.

The covers felt stuffy to him and the light from the stars and the moons only made him toss and turn in frustration. He had pondered on the thought of messing with the control panel of his bedroom to adjust the environment of it but didn't want to risk getting caught hacking into the computer systems of the castle (the paladins didn't need more reason to accuse him of possible treason on their alliance).

He managed to avoid the paladins thus far and ended up being on the receiving end of bitter looks from his father. ‘ _ Engage your fiance! _ ’ He would say during breakfast in ancient Galran, in order to not have eavesdroppers. ‘ _ Your disinterest looks bad on the marriage.’ _

Keith bitterly wonders how good an arranged marriage can look with all things considered.

He feels restless and trapped. He had been escorted everywhere, treated like fragile glass and been forced to keep his head low and bowed. The only reprieve he felt was being allowed to get rid off the expensive silk in favor of tight body suits and armor. He felt more in his element in armor then he ever did with Omegan dress wear. (He had told his father once why he needed to dress like the slaves of the Empire and had been given a lecture on how being an Omega prince was an honor. He never got a response about why his dress wear was just the same as a slaves but he had his guesses why.)

Unable to sleep and fed up with the situation he decided to take a stroll down the halls of the castle.

The castle of lions was grand, pristine, and clean. There are mixes in the architecture that symbolize where the mechanical castle starts and the stone structure of the land castle ends. It balances itself, giving off a sort of creative culture. The hallways had high ceilings and the splashes of blue and white followed him throughout the hallway. The lights didn't flicker on, which he is thankful for. Most of the hallways have gated windows, allowing him to look outside and to the large gated community that the castle of lions is perched on. From the Galra hangar he sees a long bridgeway, the same one they had come along through that leads to the main docking areas and markets. He doesn't know what's on the other side and is pleasantly surprised by how large the entire place it.

He didn't think about marking his way back to his bedroom and before he knew it, he's lost. Every single hallway looks the same (though the royal advisor would probably spout some nonsense about there being patterns in the colors like he usually does in an attempt to make small talk with Keith. He refuses to admit how nice it was to be talked to, not talked down to).

There were guards wandering down the halls and he didn't think a Galra wandering around after hours would look good to any of them. So he avoided them, ears twitching at the faint thuds of their boots. He turned a few more times, not sure if he would ever be able to figure this whole place out.

He made it to the start of larger hallways, each branching out to dining rooms (that are locked for the night) and the main ballrooms needed for events and parties. He takes a few more turns, following the moonlight before he makes it to a balcony. It's a long hallway, the railing revealing the floor below him actually leading the the center of the castle of lions and to the large garden in the middle of it. He sees everything from there and stops, taking it all in.

It's beautiful, the moonlight glistening off the top of the pond and on the wet leaves of the numerous plants around him. There is a startling amount of color, each splashing against one another and branching out in a beautiful pattern throughout the garden. He sees five sections from where he stands, each a different color with a statue hidden within the wines of their lion. In the middle is the black lion, sitting proudly and gazing up at the moon. It's beautiful and he feels and urge to climb downstairs (which he actually has no idea how to do. The place is a maze and his room was on the first floor and somehow he was still three stories up without actually climbing stairs) and wander throughout the garden.

He felt embarrassed to admit that this was the first time he had ever seen plant life outside of holo-images and videos. He had never been able to experience the delights of a planet before. He felt like a child again.

He leaned over the edge of the railing, gazing downwards to see the vines from the plants start to stretch upward. Instead of looking over grown, it looks beautiful as it twists and turns on the ledges and the columns of support.

He'll near the red lion garden, if the splashes of red are any indication for it. Flowers sprout up, blossoming and showering the white rows with bursts of red.

He stares before trying to reach out to the flower closest to him to pluck it off. He is, unfortunately, too short to reach. He lifts a knee over the banister, scrambling onto his knees on it before reaching upwards to grab the first one closest to him.

He almost had it in his grasp when someone asked, “What are you doing?”

His heart jumped into his throat, making his knees slip and his arms windmill in an attempt to regain his balance. He couldn't and almost tumbled over until a hand shot out and grabbed his forearm and hauled him to safety. He overshoots, jerking Keith too hard that he crashes onto him, the both of them falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

He should be surprised to learn that it's Shiro who almost killed him but he isn't. He scrambled off of him, ignoring the way his eyes ran over Keith’s form with a hint of concern.

Keith spoke out before Shiro could. “What the hell was that for?”

Shiro’s eyes snapped to his face as Keith placed a hand over his own chest, taking calm and even breaths in an attempt to cover up how freaked out he got over almost plummeting off the edge of the balcony. Besides, it's the middle of the night and Keith hadn't even heard the other approach. His steps had always been heavy but Keith hadn't heard a single thing. That scared him more then it should.

What did he gain from going around scaring the shit out of him?

Shiro raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, putting distance between them. “I didn't think you'd fall over the edge, honest. I thought you heard me coming.”

“Well I didn’t.” He snapped, grabbing the railing and getting to his feet. Shiro followed afterwards, letting out a gentle sigh.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” He sounded sincere that Keith felt himself blush.

“I wasn't scared.” He exclaimed, feeling like a child again. The smile Shiro tried to cover up didn't help his blush.

He was interested on why Shiro would be up so late. Outside of the times he caught sight of the paladin in breakfast and the hallways he always seemed decently rested and active. Shiro was wearing a black shirt, similar to earth clothing Keith had seen a few times. It's strange to see the outfit on an Altean but Shiro seems completely at ease with it. The clothing lets him see the bare surface of his arms. Shiro is lined with muscle, almost every surface of his body is toned and in shape. Keith is almost jealous about it.

His arms are covered in scars, some looking like stab wounds and others like claw marks. This is also the first time Keith noticed the metal prosthetic that takes up his right arm. It's up to his bicep and the scars covering the area of the metal stretch upwards, hiding underneath his shirt. He hadn't noticed the prosthetic before. It had to have been hidden under his armor and he assumed the grey color had been a glove, not metal (he also refused to look closely at Shiro, take in all his curves and soft surfaces. He refused to look and admit he liked what he saw).

Shiro shifted, uncomfortable under his stare so Keith diverted his attention elsewhere and noticed the black fuzzy lion slippers on his feet. Huh.

He looked ridiculous but so did Keith. He had rolled out of bed barefoot in only a grey tunic that was gifted by the Alteans (only because he wouldn't be caught dead wearing the bright fruity colors the Alteans seemed to favor).

“Hey… I,” Shiro broke off, raising his right hand to place behind his neck. He looked away from Keith, out towards the garden and the radiant moons crossing over the sky. “I've been meaning to talk to you.”

Keith crosses his arms over his chest, not letting up in his stare on Shiro. He wants to see him squirm. He knows Shiro’s type. Once they are faced with someone who calls them out on their bullshit, they apologize and try to make up for it, all for their own satisfaction. They play pretend long enough to make themselves feel good. It was never for the other person. Never.

Shiro shouldn't try to fix something that doesn't need to be fixed.

“No.” Keith cut him off, glaring at the wall behind him. “You haven't. Skip the pleasantries. I'm willing to coexist with you here. Don't push it with your false words and beliefs. I don't want to hear it.”

“Coexist?” Shiro sounded confused before he started stumbling over his words. “No. I, we can't! We aren't animals!”

“I didn't say we were…?”

“No.” He held up his hands in front of his face, shaking them in a motion signifying  _ no _ . “That's not what I meant. I meant, we aren't animals, we shouldn’t have a symbiotic relationship.”

Keith is absolutely floored with this guy. What was he even talking about (he remembered his previous thoughts and stuck by them. Shiro was a total dork)? “Symbiotic relationship? We, that's exactly what we are. The ‘living together of unlike creatures’?”

“But we shouldn't have to be.” Shiro pressed and Keith’s throat dried up.

“You can't back out of this deal. If you do, you're risking a war.” He felt his ears flatten and feels defensive. He might not be attached to these humans but it still hurts to be rejected when he didn't have a choice. It was like an onslaught of his father's taunting of him never being good enough. “Whatever issues you have with me shouldn't affect this, you're a paladin for-!”

“Stop!” Shiro looked panicked, like he wanted to grab Keith by the shoulders and shake him. “I'm not breaking up any alliances or this treaty. I know how important this is to the Alteans and to the Galrans. I want to talk to you about what happened earlier. So please, just hear me out, okay?”

Keith wanted to lash out at him. Act like whatever they painted him to be in their heads. A spoiled prince? Another enemy meant to be defeated? He could ignore them, just like he did his father. Ignore them so they never had the chance to get close enough to stab him in the back.

“We shouldn't have ganged up on you the other day. I'm sorry we did that when we should have been welcoming.”

Keith clenched his fists, “I told you I didn't want to hear false words.”

“They're not.” Shiro looked tongue tied, seeming to be out of his element. There’s a fierceness in his eyes as he comes closer to Keith. “This whole situation is hard to get used to. We were ignorant and not aware of others besides what we had been given to learn. And that was very, very wrong of us. I know we can't hold you at fault at whatever mistakes others made. And I can't deny what the Alteans have done to you and your people. It's not something you can ever own up to. I can't apologize for something like that because well, it's not something that can be solved with an apology.”

Keith swallows the lump growing in his throat, lowering his arms to run his knuckles against his wrist in an anxious habit.

Satisfied that Keith wasn't interrupting him, he continued with his speech. Only his voice came out softer.

“We've been fighting this war for six years. We were given an enemy and told to defeat them. It… it seemed black and white and we never had good experiences with the Galra. We all lost something that having to play nice wasn't actually easy. They want us to wipe away this war and play civil like they hadn't made us into soldiers.” He leans back against the railing, right beside Keith as he crosses his arms across his chest. He takes a deep breath, eyes appearing more grounded once he looks back to Keith. “We got thrown into this alliance, told to put our weapons down and given you, like you were some kind of prize. And then we get told we were lied to by the people we have to trust. It's a lot to process and I'm sorry we took out those frustrations on you. I'm sorry, Keith. That's why I don't want this to be a symbiotic relationship. I don't want to just simply coexist when we were forced into this relationship together. I want to be genuine with you, to be genuine with this team. You aren't… you aren't a war prisoner, not some sort of insurance to the Altean throne and all these politics. You're opinion matters to me and to my team. You are the voice of your people and I want to hear it, as a paladin of Voltron. So please, tell me you'll work with me. I want to learn.”

Keith feels like he's twelve again, his father's hands on his shoulders as he stands in front of Zarkon as the words are whispered in his ear ‘ _ An Omega does not have a voice in this court room.’ _

But Shiro wasn't his father and this wasn't the throne room. It's in a stupid Altean hallway with the moonlight shining against the pond and glittering across the dew on the flowers surrounding them. And it makes him feel incredibly small and vulnerable because a part of him aches to accept Shiro’s words even if he fears the eventual fallout.

He didn't know what to do. He was inclined to stay with his self preservation skills and disagree with Shiro but stars, he has to live with Shiro for the rest of his life. He will have to have a kid with him, he has to learn to revolve his entire existence against one man. He's lived his entire life under his father's rules and demands in order to survive. Whenever he acted out, disagreed against something someone said against him he was punished and sent to the academy. He was told how to act, how to dress, how to respond, how act like such a docile and submissive creature it made him physically sick. His father was critical, calling him out on any behavior that was out of line. And whenever he was too much to handle he was thrown to be somebody else's problem. He knew what it felt like to be torn down, to be judged and ripped apart from his mistakes. He knew what it felt like to have to build yourself up in a world that attempted to rearrange you to their image. He knew what it was like to have his voice ripped away from him after speaking out too many times.

And there was only so many times be could get knocked down before he found it easier to just lay down, to rest and find stable footing. And he hated himself for it, hated that he had to give up a part of himself in order to survive. It burned worse than any punishment. And it burned more because he had done it in order to escape retaliation.

He wanted to scream in frustration because all he wants, all he has ever wanted was to be free. He wants to explore planets, to look out into the stars and find himself. He wants to rearrange his image into one he's comfortable with. He wants to run around on the ground, feel it against his skin and just… exist. It's such a raw and intense feeling that he feels selfish. He feels selfish for wanting to take care of himself before he takes care of his people.

“You can't stop an entire species from disliking my people.” He said, swallowing the lump and the shaking in his hands.

“An entire species doesn't dislike your people.” Shiro says gently. “Let's work on this together.”

Shiro turns to the railings, standing on his tiptoes to grab onto a rose and tear it off the vine. He twirls it between his fingers in his right hand. He holds it out to Keith, an offering.

And it's a choice, he realizes. Keith didn't have to agree. He could demand to coexist and Shiro would agree. Shiro would play with his words because he needed Keith to cooperate. But he was giving him options and whether he noticed that or not went unsaid. They had to get married and they had to share a mating bond. But they didn't have to like each other or create a bond. There were two sides to this coin and just in the way he offered the rose left a lingering echo in Keith’s chest. He was fucked to be stuck with a guy like this (when the fallout came oh stars, it was going to hurt because he wanted to believe Shiro would be good to him).

“I can't guarantee that my paladins will be ready to socialize with you.” He continues. “Everyone is working out frustrations in their own ways. But I'm willing to be here to hear you out. To learn for them, until they're ready.”

Keith takes the rose from him, instantly pricking himself on the thorns. “Ow.”

“Oh, careful.” Shiro hovers just a bit, eyes flickering to where Keith swaps it to his other hand, sucking on his fingers and staring at the flower. It's beautiful, the vibrant red standing out against the white Altean hallways. Red just might be his new favorite color.

He wonders how genuine Shiro’s words are. He had been running back and forth between diplomats, forced to interact with Keith and other high and needy people. Shiro was rough around the edges. But he was willing to learn.

It was a process and this wasn't going to be an easy journey. But it was a start.

Relationships were a two way street. And as awkward as Keith was he recognized that.

“I'm… I'm willing to try.” He said. But he glares at Shiro quickly. “The moment I decide it just isn't worth it, I won't hesitate to drag you down, Paladin.”

Shiro just smiles at him, “That's fine with me.”

Keith wakes up the next morning to an assortment of colored flowers on his doorstep. Something that could be affection starts to curl in his belly at the sloppy doodle of a lion in the corner of the card.

* * *

 

Lance called him out on his shit the next morning.

“I'm sorry, run that by me one more time so I actually get what you're telling me.” Lance leaned in closer, one hand cupping his ear and Shiro is just, so done with him. “Did you just say you told Keith you were a symbiotic relationship?”

“Yes. Yes I did, Lance. Lay it on me. Why is that so terrible?” He rests his elbow on the countertop, giving an unimpressed stare to the blue paladin who throws his arms up.

“Oh my god, Shiro! Who does that?! That's the last time you take advice from Pidge and Hunk. Why did you think it was a good idea to tell a guy you weren't animals?! What the heck? How do you not see what's wrong with it?”

“I think that's better then telling him if it doesn't work out we can just ignore each other for the rest of our lives.”

“I was being realistic, uhm, excuse you.” Lance frowned at him, leaning on the countertop to jab two fingers at him. “God, I know you're an alien and all that but you always had tact on things like this.”

“I panicked.” He defended weakly. “I almost dropped him off a balcony-!”

And he stops, closing his eyes cause, Fuuuuck. Lance wasn't going to let him hear the end of this.

“YOU WHAT?! OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD!”

He's almost glad Alfor isn't awake yet to hear how clusterfucked the conversation with Keith went. He's considering writing a will leaving all his things to Hunk (because Hunk was probably the best out of them all and deserved it all) when Lance deflates and throws himself on table right beside Shiro.

“God, we are all so fucked. This guy is tearing us apart.”

Shiro ponders on it and sighs because Lance is right. Pidge was still pissed, ignoring Allura while Lance seems to have adjusted by giving her salty remarks whenever she thinks to try and salvage the situation. Her eyebrows scrunch up and look to Shiro for help but he had already decided where he stood on the situation. They had planned everything without their input so he had nothing to share and no one to make apologize. She seemed to recognize that because outside of meetings she honestly tried speaking with him. But there was something about not being given the full picture that kind of hurt.

Pidge had to reevaluate her entire judgment of the Galra. She had focused on so many things given to her that when Keith got here she had tried to get used to the idea. Being called out by Keith had broken her confidence, she didn't know how to approach him anymore and responded by taking it out on Allura.

They had to accept Keith, someone who had been hidden by the Galra empire and thrown to them as an act of goodwill (an arranged marriage, told to them only days before the treaty went through. Lance had been so riled up even Shiro couldn't rein him in). It brought up a lot of old wounds and feelings. They were adults now but they hadn't been when this whole thing started. It fucks with your brain and it was hard to continue fighting when you're given reasons not to by the enemy.

“Gotta hand it to him though.” Lance muses, reaching to play with one of the many trinkets Pidge and Hunk leave out on their kitchen table. “He's got a lot of fight in him despite living with Zarkon and Lotor. Those guys are A class jerks.”

Shiro grunted in acknowledgement, using his arms to pillow his chin. Keith really was something else.

His skin was a pale purple, hair (A Mullet, Lance had screamed, almost crying) an inky black with ears that seemed to be right between a dark purple and black. He looked uncomfortable in his own skin sometimes, nails running across his wrists in nervous ticks. But his eyes stayed glued on disinterest, his ears pressed flat and downwards. He disliked the silk clothing he came in, that revealed more skin than any of the other Galras Shiro had ever seen.

He reminisces on Keith’s face, the way it lit up on the rose that had been handed to him. He looked like he had honestly never seen a flower before.

He is struck with a thought that makes his stomach drop to his knees. What if he had never seen another flower before?

Fuck, they had their work cut out for them. He rubs at his eyes, tired. “This is a mess.”

“God, when is it not?” Lance stands, stretching his arms over his head. “I'm gonna go get dressed. You have the Galra ceremony shit coming up and Alfor wants to give you the details before you go in. It’s nice knowing how things work before you get thrown into them, huh?”

God, when did they all get so salty to one another? But it does crack a smile on his face so he waves Lance off. “I got it, I got it. Get going.”

He stays still for about five minutes before jumping up and heading to the garden. Lord have mercy on them. This shit wasn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than intended due to busy schedules from and my editor. They're so lovely, I love them very much.  
> Here's one of their comments for you guys to think about: The image of Shiro drawing a lion was too much. There's probably a lot of practice drawing he did till he got one that looked like a lion  
> and I couldn't stop thinking about Shiro cranking up drawings and staring before throwing it away to make another one and make it perfect. I love him so much.  
> This chapter was a little difficult. And it's actually part of a three part thing?? It's confusing to explain. But this conversation got away from me. But it was needed (I almost didn't put it when I realized that it actually really needed to happen. So here you go).  
> Also, wow?? All the feedback I got on this story was so amazing?? I'm, in awe, I love every single one of you for the support. I appreciate it so much. All the work I put into this story makes me nervous with the reception it receives so i'm glad a lot of you guys liked it. Thank you so much for your really wonderful comments. I hope you enjoyed this section.  
> Follow me and Contact me on tumblr at: omggiogiothings


	3. Mating Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start coming along for an Altean and a Galran Prince.

Days before the mating ceremony, Keith stuck inside to avoid his father's frustrations. The closer the deal came to completion, the more his father started hassling him. Keith would rather stay in his room all day and wait for it to blow over than be in his line of fire. At least he knows things are the same on Shiro’s side of things. He can't catch a single moment with the man alone. Shiro is constantly pulled aside by an alien or by one of the paladins as they're sent to diffuse tense situations of the different species all around them. He caught the tail end of conversations where Shiro was called once again stop the Taemins from blowing up at the Arusians over bath times.

But somehow, despite how busy Shiro seemed to be, there was always a bouquet of flowers outside the Galran hanger addressed to him. The flowers varied and the card started to include names and small doodles of lions and very poorly drawn paladins (Keith keeps them all in his nightstand, bundled together and safe from his father's judgemental eyes). He refused to admit how much he liked the gesture. He enjoyed looking them all up, reading about them and what conditions they need in order to grow. His room has grown in color. Instead of the plain white Altea seems to favor, his room is spread with flowers over every surface, the colors usually favoring reds or blues.

On the day of the ceremony Keith had to pull out multiple outfits and attempt to force his dad out of his room.

Lotor didn't seem to understand, handing him different silk pieces even though Keith had already chose his outfit.

It's the firm material of the Galra, used to absorb hits but against sharp objects it's nearly useless. He had his chest armor, pulling it over his head despite his father's disproving hums.

“You need to have your skin visible for the ceremony.”

“I'd rather change during the ceremony then be skewered by the enemy.” He bit back. The armor is naturally dark colors and he waits for the natural life systems to start up. He attached the arm guards, going through his drawers for his weapons.

“I'd rather you not take your dagger.” Lotor said, coming closer to pick up his hair. Keith tensed, glaring over his shoulder.

“I fight better with it. But I'm using the blade you issued me instead.”

His father gives a hum of approval and Keith takes the blade, attaching it to his spot on his waist. He felt ready but froze when he felt clawed hands running through his hair. His father ran his fingers through it, pulling it apart and braiding it.

“I thought I'd ask how you have been fairing with the paladins. The guards say you've been receiving gifts from the black paladin.”

Keith felt a little concerned about that, squinting at the wall in front of him. “He's been… trying.”

“Wonderful.” He placed a clawed hand on Keith’s shoulders, humming after tying off the end of his braid with a piece of jewelry. “I was hoping you'd finally learn to accept your position as the omega prince. This is vital for our people, Keoath.”

“Vital?” He asked, before he can stop himself. “They don't know I exist.”

“Quite true.” Fingers brushed against his ears, making them twitch. But it's merely his father adjusting his golden earrings. “Which is why we have prepared to officially declare you as heir. We are hoping it would give… the proper image to the civilians to encourage peace times.”

Keith felt his stomach twist. He didn't trust his father for a second. The proper image? He tried to think about it, even while his father trying to push intimacy on him before the ceremony. He doesn't know a lot about it, outside of what the academy had told him about it. He is prepared for it. He knew that it involves magic and rituals and as much as Zarkon had banned the use of it outside of the druids, he knows what it would look like if he was to attend a ritual. It's an ancient Galran ritual, showing complete love and devotion to one another. Even if he didn't have that with Shiro, they could participate with the hopes it could happen (and that makes his stomach twist uncomfortably. How cliche, to fall in love with the leader of Voltron). And it would look like Zarkon was addressing the Galra’s wish to bring back the culture that had been mostly erased.

They were using him to falsify his people's beliefs.

“You're hoping I'd become an icon for traditionalists views.” He muttered.

“Exactly. And with someone like Shirogane as your mate? It works in our favor. Now hurry along, before we’re late.”

He didn't like the bitter taste the thought left him with. He was only a puppet for their selfish whims to manipulate the public. Nothing but a pawn.

* * *

 

The training room was large and only the paladins and the royal family had arrived for the event.

It was white, just like everything in the entire castle and all of the paladins wore their traditional armor. Only Shiro wore a maroon cape for the event, helmet fit under one arm.

“Well, if we are all here, I think it's best to begin this ceremony.” Alfor greeted, bowing to them. Galran ceremonies tend to be private affairs, so he isn't surprised by the small amount of people watching. Lotor placed a hand on his shoulder, gently steering him closer.

“Yes, Keoath will join with the Clerics and begin the ceremony preparations.”

Keith felt himself tense lightly, sliding his eyes to where a door has opened up. They're opposite to the Druids in the empire. Their robes are white, customary to the culture with golden lining sewn on the edges. Their masks cover half their faces, slots revealing their pale skin and messy hair. But it also reveals the pale markings down their cheeks.

Clerics were used for more… holier magic. When the Druids were involved everything always turned ugly. He personally disliked the druids. He had gone toe to toe with Haggar too many times to think they were benefitting to all Omegas and the Galra society.

He turned to Shiro, who has frowned and turned to his team. They all look apprehensive over the sight of the new Galra but keep quiet.

He returned to Shiro’s side, fiddling with one of his arm guards. “Do you know what to expect from this ceremony?”

Shiro sighed, “Alfor and Coran told me it was a meditation exercise. We're supposed to connect mentally.”

Keith gave a hum, walking with Shiro to where the Clerics wait. “Yes and no. There's incense involved and an overseer. They help us connect and decide where to draw our barriers. If we are compatible to give each other everything we can, they bless the union and we become linked.”

Shiro just stared at him, attempting to piece together exactly what he had said. “So mind linked?”

He almost wanted to roll his eyes. “Yeah, but we can't hide secrets from each other.”

“No, I understand. In order for us to bond and communicate with our lions we need to understand each other and the lions. It's how we work as a team.” That does make him curious. He understood the magic from his own culture but hadn't learned how it connected with the Lions.

But as they get closer Shiro suddenly stopped.

“Are those… druids?”

“No.” He shrugs, looking up at Shiro. “These are the opposites to druids. I mean, they look alike but their magic is different.”

“I don't care what that are.” He hissed and Keith is confused because this is the first time Shiro has looked so upset in his presence. “I'm not getting anywhere near a druid. I don't trust them.”

“They're not druids.” He exclaimed. “Their magic is based around rituals with the soul and with the earth around them. Clerics do healing spells and protections spells. Druids do a lot of experimentation and mind control in the army.”

His words lose their bite as he continued to talk. It didn’t seem to reassure Shiro at all.

“I'm not going anywhere with someone who's a druid.”

He's grasping at straws here as he takes a step closer. “Shiro, all druids and Clerics are Omegas. By extension, I fall into that category too.”

He doesn't want to pull this on him, Shiro has already done a lot to try and understand him but if they don't participate in the ritual the alliance falls through.

Shiro looked down at him, searching his facial features. “Is this… is this like, hereditary?”

“When Gal was still a planet without space travel, it had Omegas overseeing all aspects of life. They're considered the nurtures and bearers of life. They played bargains with the land in exchange for crop seasons and cast charms to help families. The religion of the Omegas is ancient and it's fallen in recent times. No one wanted them to have control over all aspects of their lives.” He gave a small shrug, keeping his voice low so it's not overheard. He received lessons from Clerics and druids. They wanted him to take one or the other but he hated them both. When he was dumped into the academy it only got worse. As an Omega he was to chose a side of it. Yet Omega were never encouraged to choose their own side. It was always based on their features and abilities. Omegas may have once ruled and helped the ancient Galra nation but now every aspect of their own lives were controlled. Down to every single detail. Omegas were dangerous, so they were conditioned to be docile and sweet and used only when needed. It was sickening. It was played under a guise of being traditional because if Omegas were told what to dream about they didn't have to dream hard or think that hard. They only had three ways of life: A cleric, a druid, or just a plain old house spouse. Keith wasn't sure where he stood on that spectrum now. Everything was so tightly controlled by Zarkon and propaganda he wasn't sure if he had a choice anymore.

“When two people want to be tied together for all of eternity, they go to the Clerics to bless their marriage and allow them to tie their souls together. It’s one of our kinds most treasured kind of ritual, even if it’s declined over the years.”

“Declined?”

“Clerics used to have a high place on the court.” He explained. “But when space travel was discovered, Omegas were discredited in their rituals and their beliefs. Omegas were called liars and their religion a farce over the new intelligence discovered by Alphas and Betas. It created a class system that keeps the Omegas for simple jobs. Like being a Druid or a Cleric. Alphas don’t want to be mated to one person throughout their lives, but citizens still respect the culture and their beliefs within themselves. It gives you a sense of identity and a bond shared with someone unlike any others.”

He probably said more than he should about the dynamics but he figured Shiro would want to know about the ritual before he jumped into it. “But, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Clerics act under orders and can only do these ceremony on those willing to do it. So they won’t harm you for wanting to do this ritual.”

Shiro still looked nervous and shaken up. His fist trembled at his side. Keith didn't know why he reached for it, gently taking it between both of his own. Shiro didn’t like Druids and Keith can piece together why. He hated the druids, hated them with every fiber of his being. He’s had his own experiences with the main witch Haggar due to being disobedient to his grandfather. She was a ruthless woman and didn’t care how old Keith was. She mixed up his mind and rewrote his fears into his very soul. He learned his place quickly with them and didn’t hesitate to steer clear from them. If they had fought the druids on any level, the paladins of Voltron probably wouldn’t like being in the same room with them either.

He squeezed Shiro’s hand. “They’re on acting orders from Zarkon to commence the ritual as traditionally as possible. They will not hurt you, I won’t allow them to.”

Shiro rolled out his shoulders after taking a moment to consider what Keith has been saying. Finally, after a long silence he released a breath of air.. “Okay, I can do this.”

Relieved he squeezed their hands before letting go and leading him to the overseer of the ritual. She gave a perfect bow, braids falling through her hood. She gestured to the open doorway. “Right this way, your highness.”

He was going to go through first but Shiro gently shoved his way in, almost seeming to act as a shield between Keith and the Clerics. It’s almost sweet if Keith wasn’t miffed by it.

The room wasn’t white (surprising) and was almost pitch dark. Keith could see easily through the dark shadows and reached an arm out to steady Shiro who stumbled over one of the boxes left on the floor of the room. It’s a circular room, probably once used to house storage equipment for the training room. There are no chairs, only cushions in the middle of the room around a circle of candles and burning incense. The smell is peculiar, tickling his nose. There is a handful of Clerics in the room who instantly come closer to gently take them to the small tables jutting out of the ground.

A few are picking up bowls of herbs and liquids as the overseer enters with the door shutting behind her.

“Please, remove your shirts and face one another in the cushions.”

She wasted no time in joining the other Clerics in preparing their… bowls. Shiro looked awkward but Keith decides to take the initiative to pull the armor over his head. He bowed his head when a cleric helped him unzip the back of his suit armor and he removed it after undoing his arm guards. It’s a hassle but he’s satisfied that Shiro seemed to be having the same issue over undressing.

While he knew Shiro had his own set of scars, Shiro seemed surprised to see Keith with a hefty amount himself. Shiro had multiple whip and claw markings that make Keith uncomfortable. Keith knew he had a history, more than he had revealed on the balcony the night before. Shiro rolled out his shoulders, the muscles bunching up over his skin.

He also has more muscles then Keith would have dreamed of that one of the Clerics sighed, voice gentle even if it makes Keith’s ears twitch. “What a fine Altean.”

He flushed, refusing to meet Shiro’s gaze as he entered the ring of candles. Shiro followed after him, grey eyes focusing on his right shoulder.

Uncomfortable, he raises a hand to press against the scar there. It’s jagged, carved in from a knife. It may have been years since he had received it but it still stands out against his skin.

“Alright.” The overseer said gently sitting to their sides as two Clerics arrive to begin brushing the liquid from their bowls over their bare shoulders. Keith is kind of glad to see Shiro is just as uncomfortable over it as he is. The hands continue to rub up and down their backs before sliding over to cover their fronts as well. He briefly remembered the academy telling him it was used to set up possible locations for the binding mark but he couldn’t remember what it was made out of. That field was direct Cleric territory and he’d rather not get involved with them either.

“For this ritual I will help guide you into the astral plane. Hold hands.”

They do as asked as the other Clerics step out of the circle, leaving the three of them in the circle of candles and incense.

“Do not, under any circumstances break the connection. Once you are on the other plane you will need to find one another, call out to each other and bond with one another. It is only through this realm that you can start the binding process. I will foresee your progress and tell you once you have both have achieved the barest minimum of the binding process.” She placed her hands above their hands, closing her eyes. “Remember once you have located each other's mind spaces to be courteous. Anything you do may have lasting effects as it not only affects you but what the other is most connected to. There will always be a chance at returning together, once your bond is strengthened. But for now I request not to dig in deep.”

She let out a soft sigh and speaks once more. “Close your eyes and even your breathing to one another's. Soft and gentle. Listen to lull of it and relax.”

Shiro stares at him once before Keith relaxes his shoulders and closes his eyes. He squeezed their hands as reassurance before focusing on the overseer’s request. He followed Shiro’s breathing, focusing on Shiro’s physical body in front of him.

“Breathe. Focus on one another.”

He does, thinking of the curl on Shiro’s bangs and his set jaw when Zarkon and Alfor were meeting with one another. He figured he probably doesn’t want him getting sidetracked with details so he focuses on smaller things. He focused on the hands in his, one cold and metal and the other a blazing warmth. He thinks of the soft breaths he can hear, only coming from one person.

In. Out. In. Out. In Out.

When he snaps his eyes open he’s no longer in the room of the ritual and Shiro isn’t in front of him anymore. His in a large area with stars surrounding every surface. It’s almost pretty if he didn’t see the large black lion in front of him. He feels light, like he isn’t existing very well. The astral plane is weird, he thinks, taking careful jumps towards the large lion. He can guess this is what Shiro had mentioned about bonding and focusing with his lion. If this was a bond he shared then he would be able to find a way into Shiro’s own mind. He needs to recognize Shiro though, so he stops outside by its paws and just breathes.

He hadn’t done this since he was a kid. He remembers before he had presented that he had loved to sit and just feel the world around him. He was sensitive to auras and energies of people. It was a piece of him alluding to his Omega nature but maybe it was the heritage he shared with his father’s other side. Auras were tricky things and most of the time he only caught snippets of energies around him. He could feel the nasty black quintessence of druids on board the mothership and he could feel the clear fake purity the Clerics attempted to shove at him. He could tell where someone was if he looked hard enough and knew how to look at his own bright red aura.

When he presented he refused to acknowledge his tendencies to that side of his life. He didn’t want to be a druid or a cleric. It just… didn’t feel right to him to use energy and Aura’s in that way. To manipulate them (Druids) and to bargain and change it to their whims (Clerics) they truly weren’t different to one another, no matter how much they tried to be painted as black and white. Nothing was ever black and white.

The black lion almost hurts him when he tries. He can feel the active bond tied around the astral plane and flinches. But he reaches out, determined to find the energy that was Shiro.

Shiro was a strange aura. He felt like a powerful soul and gentle but with the rough edge of a druid. Alteans had a natural affinity with mystical energy and the land but Shiro seems to have grown up without acknowledging it. His aura has potential but it's tied up, focusing on being soothing and gentle. It's almost surprising how well it works with the rigid black lion. He reaches out to it, feeling the tense stare of the lion before he falls right into it.

He hits the ground, blinking in amazement. He's… in a room he doesn't recognize. The floor feels wooden and there's a bed fitted in the middle. The window in front of him shows a beautiful view of a setting sun. He gets up, taking a look around. If he's here, it means he had managed to find Shiro’s mind. And this room is important to him. There are toys scattered on the ground and nooks and crannies along the floorboards. The shelf in the bedroom held an assortment of hardcover books he doesn't recognize or ever thought he’d see. But his attention is called by the photos on the wall. There are many scattered across his headboard and a desk full of scrap paper. The window remains closed. 

The photos are his memories, he realizes. Some are faded and worn with time and others crumpled and wrinkled. He has broken and torn images but after a certain place it begins to clear. It shows him with his team, the paladins and the different trials they faced in battle.

When he reaches the end of the pictures it has him in the moonlight of the balcony. He reaches a hand out, gentle touching it.

When he touches it the room bursts in light. There's the smell of roses and the gentle sound of a bell. He feels at peace, almost calm and reassured by it.

This is what he was meant to find. Shiro’s thoughts on their meeting. Shiro’s thoughts on him. There's anxiety and a bit of humor over the situation. But he's a giving man and he was willing to give to help Keith.

The Astral plane works in strange ways, he thinks. He can feel Shiro now. Feel him against his ribcage and feel the black lion rumbling in a language he can't understand. He feels the faint bonds Shiro shares with others and some, although weak and frayed, hold on tight to Shiro, refusing to let go.

There are so many people connected to one man he almost feels overwhelmed. And then he feels Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, a gentle reassurance that everything was okay.

He relaxes and for once, trusts the feeling.

He gasps when he is thrown back into his own body, suddenly hearing Shiro gasping along with him. The room still smells of incense and the Clerics have kept a steady circle around them.

The overseer smiles, lifting her hand from theirs.

But all Keith can look at is Shiro, who is staring at him so intently. He wonders what Shiro had seen in his headspace. He wonders if it would look as good as the bedroom in Shiro’s own headspace.

“The ritual was a success.” She sai, bowing her head. “You may now break the circle. May the gods bless your union through a healthy battle and a healthy love.”

They nod their heads in thanks before gently letting go of each others hands. It felt almost upsetting to let go of their connection. He can still feel Shiro in his ribcage and is warmed by the fact.

They undress mostly in silence, attempting to fumble through their thoughts over the whole thing.

Once Keith is done replacing his arm guards he faces Shiro who is folding up his cape over one arm.

“What?” He asks, defense. “Capes aren't practical in battle.”

“Then why wear it to begin with?”

Shiro flushes and the lingering feeling of embarrassment has him reeling. “I didn't actually have a choice.”

He can sympathize with that, remembering the silk his father had laid out for him.

Before they go outside Shiro rests his fingers over Keith’s bicep. “I know I shouldn't worry about you facing off against the gladiator but… will you be alright?”

That begs the question about what Shiro had seen for him. “I'll be fine.”

Shiro frowns at him, letting his hand linger before sighing and shrugging.

Shiro is supposed to take the first battle so with a bow to one another, Keith turns to head up to the upper platforms. When he arrives there's only one space available beside his father. They're seated all beside each other, staring out below to where Shiro was standing by himself in the arena.

His father takes the chance to speak gently to him. “I take everything went well?”

“Yes, we were blessed by the union and the clerics.” He bowed his head, turning his attention to where Shiro stood at the ready.

From the center of their room, Zarkon stood up, overseeing Shiro. Keith feels his heart clench in his chest; the whole situation was too similar to the gladiator fights on the Galra mothership.

“If the participant is prepared.” He said, over the hush of the room. “Let the first battle commence!”

Keith’s eyes flicker to Shiro immediately. He had heard tales of Shiro in battle, being able to take down any sentry or soldier. He was the main fighting force within in the paladins. At least, that's what he had heard. He had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing how Shiro handled himself in battle.

Shiro doesn't pull out a bayard, even if he knows he should have one. Instead, he spreads out his legs and holds his arms apart. He's going to fight barehanded. How… brutal.

The tile in front of him disappears, letting a white training robot appear. It's different from the sentries he had seen wandering aboard the mothership. For one, it's white with one red eye in its head. The limbs are flexible and it has golden trimming. He was starting to see an aesthetic. The robot extended its arms, revealing a long pale staff.

Shiro initiates the battle. He swings with precision, enough to throw the robot off guard and follow up with another attack. He's quick on his feet, gaining on the robot and blocking the staff with the prosthetic whenever he could. Shiro is trained in knowing where to put his body and where to keep it for a greater hit.

He's quick at picking apart it's movements. Keith can tell when he swings under hits, deflects a move and twists under its steps. Shiro is calculating when to make the final move.

But he isn't just speed. He's strong, throwing it back when it gets too close and even rolling forward and springing on his hands for a better vantage point.

He's strong and intelligent in battle. It's everything his father could have hoped for.

He turned to catch his father, but instead of seeing awe he sees familiar amusement. His father was amused by the paladin.

He's confused now. But when he turns to see Shiro finally close the battle he realizes why.

Shiro’s prosthetic lights up I'm a purple glow, illuminating his face before he throws himself forward. He planned the attack down to the second as he slides under the staff, kicking his legs out to knock the bot over. Once it's down he pins it and drives his fist straight through the head.

“The champion?” He whispered, the Galran language feeling heavy on his tongue. Lotor turned to him and grinned.

“Didn't I tell you he was a perfect match for our people? Don't act to surprised Keoath. Your grandfather planned this just for you.”

Torture or punishment? He turned to Zarkon, seeing his grandfather watching him with a smirk. It was probably both.

It makes sense now. The scars, the anger and fear of the Druids. Of all the people trying to accept him, Shiro is the last one to even think about it. Keith is repulsed over thinking Shiro had been the Galra captive and best fighter, The Champion. He feels sick to his stomach.

They had used him, torn him apart and hastily put him back together. Shiro should hate him, not going through this union with him. But even more than that, Alfor should not have forced Shiro to do this.

“He thought it fitting to put you two together.” Lotor mumbled, leaning on his shoulder. “Two champions of the arena.”

He wants to scream but knows he can’t. He's in a public setting and he had to go out and fight. He had to fight.

He got to his feet, ignoring his father and heading towards the lift.

When he gets to the bottom Shiro is waiting for him. There's no dirty looks, only a fond smile. He feels Shiro right in his ribcage, tickling him past the revulsion. He wants to apologize for the torture but isn't sure it was his place to do it.

“Good luck.” He said, moving past him to take the lift.

Keith stared after him, ears dipping low before he goes out to face his own gladiator.

* * *

 

Omegas don't fight.

They're held in an image and kept there. If they want to fight they're told to specialize in their abilities with magic. A cleric or a druid.

That's a load of crap. Keith knows because anyone can learn if they want to live. Omegas are fiercely protective; if anyone tried coming between them and their young, Omegas were to be feared.

He's kept his body in shape because he doesn't trust what people tell him to be. It's the only reason he's survived this long.

The robot comes through the tile on the floor, extending an arm and twirling it’s staff in one hand. Fancy.

He took a moment to get his blade free from his waist, testing the weight in the palm of his hand.

“Commence the second match!” Alfor bellowed and the robot sprang forward.

He lifted his arm, catching the staff and holding it at bay before twisting his weight and letting it impale the ground beside him. He sprang forward, using his arm to flip and gain reasonable distance.

It didn't stay down for long, rushing at him quicker than it had with Shiro.

But he has experience and deflected the moves, casting the weight aside instead of just taking it head on. It would start weighing him down if he tried.

He tested its weight on him, counting how long it took to respond and moved in a way to take that into consideration. Shiro’s robot was more coordinated to fight him. It had been slower. Or maybe it had just learned from Shiro and was testing it on Keith. If that was the case he might be in trouble.

He knew even if he lost it could be swept under the rug. He was an Omega, after all. But that sat bitter on his tongue, after he had told Shiro he would have been fine. He was going to do this.

After being on the defensive for so long he took a breath and rushed it.

He twisted his body under its moves, flinching back in time before being back handed and hitting it in its joints.

It takes maneuvering in getting it to slow down. He switched the blade between his hands to throw it off. He noticed the head tracking the movement of his hands and suddenly has an idea.

He threw the blade into his left hand and slides back.

He throws the sword, the robot dodging and looking away to follow it. He unhooked his dagger from its carrier and throws his weight at the robot.

When it tumbles under him he stabs it right in the eye.

It fights under him enough to make him hang onto tightly it with his thighs.

He ripped the blade free from the head, turning its face over before declaring it dead and getting to his feet.

It falls through the floor when he backs away from it.

Now standing by himself he put his dagger away and looked towards the box office.

“Victory goes to Prince Keoath.” Alfor bellowed from the top. He could make out the King’s golden armor from where he stood but wasn't sure where his family was.

His attention was diverted to Shiro who appeared at the bottom entry path. He smiled at Keith brightly while jogging to him.

“I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that.” He praised, grey eyes running over to the top box. “Let's get this over with.”

Keith could feel the buzz of the bond in his ribcage, his fingers reaching out to grab the standard issued blade from his father's. “I wasn't expecting you either.”

“I hope you mean that in a good way.” He mumbled but he didn't stop smiling. There was a sparkle in his grey eyes when he looked down at Keith. Keith couldn't stop the smile stretching his face.

The adrenaline hasn't faded from his system, it makes his blood sing for the rush of battle. He's Galran, and if there's one thing they enjoy it's a good fight.

“Now! Let the final battle commence!” Zarkon and Alfor say together.

Shiro blinked, spreading out his legs in a widened stance that Keith follows. “They aren't going to give you aren't chance to rest?”

“I don't need it.” He said, watching Shiro’s eyebrows furrow.

The tile disappears and another Robot appears. It looks the same as the others but Keith knows it was going to be harder to fight. The previous one had learned how to fight Shiro and then it learned how to take on Keith. This one probably took both battles into consideration.

Their conversation drops as it lunged for them, attacking with a wide strike and forcing them to jump away.

It takes the chance to come after Keith but he's prepared for it. He blocked the first hit, twisting in an attempt to redirect it. He catches Shiro sliding under its blind spot for an attack but the thing is smart.

It loosens its hold, throwing Keith’s balance off and twisting away from them.

Keith catches himself, rolling forward.

They take a few seconds to coordinate themselves. Shiro seemed to work better with a team then Keith did which really, shouldn't have been surprising to either of them. Keith was used to fighting on his own and taking his enemy down. But Shiro was patient and picked up their slack.

Before they knew it they were twisting around one another and covering each other's back. The place meant just for Shiro sang, settling itself right in his ribs. It sang.

Where Keith lacked in strength, Shiro made up for it. And where Shiro lacked flexibility, Keith made up for it with twists and flips. He was quick on his feet, Shiro barely managing to match up to him.

But as the fight wore on they were both getting tired and their moves more sloppy. Keith was the first one to mess up.

His hand slipped on its grip on his sword and the bot sent it flying. He gasped, wide eyed before it backhanded him.

“Keith!”

He rubbed at his mouth, licking at the split lip with a hiss. Shiro bought him some time to recover.

His scanned the field, watching Shiro’s controlled movements. He knew what to do.

“Vault me!” He ordered, ripping his dagger free and breaking into a run. Shiro looked confused and conflicted for a brief second before turning, grabbing the staff from the bot and throwing it with brute strength to gain space. He turned in the last second to kneel and hold his arms out for Keith to gain a stable footing on.

It wasn't a move Keith had practiced, ever. He had done it on a few immobile surfaces but trusting Shiro to catch his weight and help throw him over the robot was a bit much.

He soared, breath coming out heavily but he twisted, hands grabbing the bots face and using it to help adjust himself onto it's shoulders. He dug the dagger right into it's throat and waited for Shiro to bring in the finishing movie.

He didn't disappoint, letting out a yell before thrusting his arm right through the chest plate.

It twitched for a second before collapsing.

Shiro ripped his hand free and reached for Keith’s wrist, hauling him and the dagger free in one go.

They stumbled but Shiro was able to keep his balance.

Keith thunked his head onto Shiro’s chest armor, letting out a sigh.

Shiro nudged him away in order to grab his chin and bring his face up.

His ears flattened in confusion. But he hissed when his thumb brushed against the new cut on his lip.

“That's gonna swell. I think we have some cream you can put on it.”

“Don't touch it! That's gross.” He pulled away.

“What? My hands are clean.”

“You're wearing gloves and we just, that's your metal hand!”

“My hands are clean!” He defended, almost offended Keith would think otherwise.

“That's still gross, that's my blood.”

“Don't be queasy. You got hit pretty hard.” Shiro frowned at him, thumb tapping just under the stinging of his lip. “Did we pass the ritual?”

Keith blinked at him, pulling back and letting his hands rest on his chest. He shouldn't be comfortable with this position, he knew he shouldn't but the bond was still singing between them. Could Shiro really not feel it?

“We passed it since we started. Can't you feel it?”

Shiro frowned at him, shaking his head.

“Okay, close your eyes and focus. It should be there. I know you'll feel it.”

Shiro didn't hesitate to trust him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and relaxing. His hands fall from his face, gently resting on his shoulders. He stood still, letting Keith analyze him. They were close and for once Keith didn't feel blocked in.

He remembered his father's words about Shiro being the champion. He was the underdog, the champion of the arena. One champion to the next, right? Keith loathed it.

He felt bad for Shiro and that scared him. He shouldn't feel anything for the man he is being forced to marry. But Shiro had given him the deal and the trade. They needed to act humane to establish a relationship. No coexisting, it was too scientific and too robotic for Shiro’s taste. A fundamental bond, Keith supposed. That's what Shiro was looking for.

And he didn't care if Keith was related to the very person who had enslaved him.

Maybe Shiro was too good for him.

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, blinking rapidly and looking down at him. “Oh. That's new.”

Keith can't help the laugh that escapes him. He still feels the rush of battle drumming in his veins and Shiro’s hands squeeze on his shoulders. “Get used to it, Paladin. Galra mate for life.”

There's a spark in Shiro’s eyes he doesn't recognize that make his heart squeeze in his chest. It's complete astonishment and even awe. Keith isn't sure why.

“Shiro!” Lance screeched, sliding on the floor. Shiro shoved him back in time to avoid the whirlwind of the blue paladin as they crashed onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Holy fuck! That was amazing.”

Keith turned to bow at his father, grandfather and Alfor. Allura joined with the paladins, keeping her distance from him as she had done since he had arrived there. Hunk scoops Lance and Shiro into a hug, bringing a startled laugh from him.

Pidge keeps her distance though, hands folded tightly in front of her.

“Well done, Keoath.” His grandfather rumbled, startling him. He feels his ears dip, unable to help the uncomfortable tension in his body. “Though you've gotten quite sloppy. Come along so we can patch up your mouth.”

“Yes sir.” He bowed, keeping his eyes fixed onto the ground.

The warmth of Shiro’s touch lingered on his lips as he followed his family out of the training arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH OKAY FIRST OF ALL IM SORRY??  
> I did not mean for this to take a month to get out there. But my editor was swamped with work in summer classes and it took awhile before they were able to help me out. And I love them so much for taking the time to look over this chapter for me.  
> I've had this sitting for a month! and the next chapter is near completion as well, I hope there won't be a long gap in between updates but I make no promises.  
> Thanks for the support! Last chapter received amazing feedback, thank you so much.  
> Please, check out my Tumblr https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/  
> I update and post art usually aimed towards this story on that account! I also put updates on there as well, as in you can read this chapter on Tumblr as well! Leave me comments, feedback or whatever! Thank you so much!!  
> Editor notes: "Hopefully the Lions Shiro draws now resemble a catlike appearance instead of the weird blobs like the paladin drawings." Also, their amazement over realizing Lotor is Keith's father in this AU. I am still actually screaming over this. They are my editor and best friend, by the way oh my god. We are three chapters in and two arcs thick in plot and... And just yeah.  
> Edit: WE ARE LOOKING FOR BETAS!!! In case something like this happens again we were wondering if someone would be interested in reading over the drafts of this chapter as well!! Send me a message if you're interested or hit me up on Tumblr! Thanks! Pros: reading content before it's uploaded and getting small hints towards future plots!


	4. Mating Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just wanted the day to be over with. Learning his place among the Alteans was not what he wanted to do today.

“Why does it have to be so big?” He grumbled, already tired of the painstakingly slow process of tending to the marking on his back.

His father made a sound of annoyance, one Keith reflected back to him immediately. “They say it represents your partner's personality.”

Keith paused, staring at the mirror in front of him. They were seated in his bedroom, his father kneeling behind him on the bed and rubbing ointment over his back. “What? So his personality is… big?”

“Yes.”

He patiently waited for his father to continue that thought but he never did. It was frustrating.

He watched his father work the ointment, eyes focused on the task at hand instead of on why Lotor had come to do this. Keith could have done it half heartedly by himself and been done with it but his father insisted on doing it.

The mating mark had only come in recently. Keith had suffered under his usual clothes, feeling the tense magic under his skin ripping away at him. It was uncomfortable and it hurt. Most mating marks were small and appeared either on their wrists or even on their chests. He had never known of one taking up the entirety of their back. His father's own mark was small, an assortment of flowers on his right bicep (he had liked looking at it as a child and at any other Galra who put thought into getting the ceremony done. But one day his father came home with a scar burning out the flowers of his marking. It left him with a deep lingering sadness).

“I must admit.” His father murmured, dragging his attention away from his thoughts. “This might be the best looking mating mark I've seen in quite some time.”

Keith hesitated in voicing out his request. His father was fickle on good and bad days. He didn't know when was a good time to ask for something or to remain docile to avoid his anger. “Can I… see it?”

Lotor blinked at him before standing and heading over to one of his drawers. He pulled out a handheld mirror Keith had never actually used (the full length one was good enough for him). It was pretty, an ivory color with Altean designs carved into the outside. The mirror’s surface itself was strange, doubling as a camera and fashion agent (that was disabled the moment it told him he should cut his hair).

“Back to the mirror. Here.”

Keith obeyed, grabbing it and angling it over his shoulder to view his bare skin. It was colored in black ink and danced over the center of his back. It was a lion (which shouldn't have been surprising considering who his partner was, after all) and it was climbing upwards, wings extended and revealing flowers and petals spiraling under it. It was gorgeous and for a moment he was mesmerized on all the small details. The flowers were drawn in so carefully and the wings also glowed in its proud stance. On the left side of the lion there was a half circle of lettering in Galran and Altean. He couldn't read it from this angle but it mixed in perfectly with the feeling of the marking. He wondered how nice Shiro’s would look.

His father chuckled, taking in his wide eyed look at the marking. “I advise you to use halter tops until it's done healing. Otherwise infection could set in.”

“Yes sir.” He mumbled, watching his father put some more ointment on before placing a gentle covering over it. It was a see through slip of paper that would help block infection in the opened pores of his back. With that done his father began rummaging through his closest. Keith noticed too late that he was deciding on a outfit for him to wear.

“Shiro is asking for your presence to discuss a few things concerning the Altean wedding customs. I'm not informed enough on the culture to properly explain it to you. But I have downloaded a few items for you to read on your holophone.”

It's a two piece outfit that made Keith cringe but gives a nod. He wasn't meant to fight nor to do anything outside of looking pretty. Perhaps this was his father's way of attempting to regain the peace after their argument over the ceremony. It’s a dark orange color, bordering on red. He dressed quickly, arranging the extra slips of clothing before facing his father who watched with a hum.

“I have always wanted the best for you, Keith. As my only child and heir, I only wanted a better life for you in the Empire.” He ran his fingernails down his cheek, making Keith shiver. If his father was in a mood he knew better then to be testy. “You will be treated with care. That is all I ask for.”

Keith bit down on his tongue before he could ask about his respect. Keith wanted to be treated with respect, not care. He wasn't going to break. He wanted to fight and be held in an equal regard as his father. What did he have to do for his father to understand that?

But he dipped his head, a sign of submission he had been taught. His father hummed in appreciation and his heart fell into his stomach.

* * *

 

He hadn’t thought about traveling to find Shiro until he was already lost. It was midday and servants and guards were around. He caught glimpses of a few Galra but nothing to calm him down. He had no idea where he was going or where to even find Shiro. In his quarters? In the main throne room? Even if those were the places he would have found Shiro, there was no way he could find it now. He had left before his father could offer to escort him or find someone to do so. He was tired of having someone tag along and making sure he was behaved. That might not have been a smart idea on his part, though.

He was just about ready to give up and ask an Altean for directions when he caught sight of a Galran heading down the hallway. He was relieved for all of two ticks before realizing it was Sendak.

Sendak made a beeline towards him, not giving him the option of running away. God, he would prefer his father escorting him instead of Sendak.

He was a large and bulky Galran, easily towering over Keith but still managing to be small compared to Zarkon. He had been a very honored soldier in the war, working with Zarkon and making a name for himself. If Keith hadn’t been under his father's protection he was absolutely certain Zarkon would have wed him off to Sendak.

Sendak bowed, using his ridiculously large prosthetic to salute to Keith. He had lost his arm in the war against the Alteans. If there was someone who hated Alteans it was Sendak.

“Your highness. I have been given explicit instructions to make sure you do not wander off.” He raised his head, eyes slowly raking over his exposed midriff. Keith shuffled uncomfortably, arms crossed over his chest tightly. “If I can escort you to your destination it would fill me with ease.”

His over polite and sickly sweet attitude was revolting. Sendak acted like Keith had never heard the comments he and the other top commanders made about him. Or perhaps he did know and just didn't care. That sat even worse with him.

Sendak worked directly under Zarkon. He answered to Zarkon and Zarkon only. But he still respected Lotor’s wishes. Keith… well Keith wasn't even respected. His status was.

“I was summoned by the black paladin. If you can lead me to him or another paladin I will be grateful.” He bowed his head, eyes glaring into the floor before he calmed down and lifted his head.

Sendak offered him his arm and Keith reluctantly reached to link themselves together. Training in the academy had been torture. Omegas were conformed into becoming certain ideals and their identities stripped away and molded into perfect little spheres. Keith had seen it all. He saw young kids talk about weddings and mating marks not even knowing Alphas never received any knowledge on mating and weddings.

But it saved him from punishments and sometimes that was enough.

“I see the mating mark has set in.” Sendak said after a moment of silence between them. Keith felt his ears dip down just at the topic of conversation between them. He had been hoping for a quiet walk but that didn't seem like a possibility anymore. “It's quite sad to see you married off to an  Altean of all people due to turbulent times.”

“My situation is not a disappointing one.” Keith muttered, knowing what Sendak was attempting to do. Keith didn't hold revulsion towards Alteans. He found them admirable in a strange way. They had every single capability to rein destruction on the universe but kept it mostly tame. Tame to the point where everyone saw the Alteans as harmless and peace seekers. The winners wrote the history books.

But their entire species could be seen as threatening if someone dug in deep and after being in a war with them for so long, Keith saw it.

“Ah yes, I was wondering how pleasing it must feel to be wed to the Champion.”

Keith kept in a flinch, eyes staying focused on the ground.

“I was beginning to worry your father would never wed you off. You've presented since the age of twelve.”

His nails dug into the palms of his hands, willing to stop from snapping at him.

“Though, I supposed I should offer my services. Should he not… satisfy you.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Keith snapped, stopping to untangle their arms. “I am mated. I will not be whoring myself out to others.”

There was only a faint furrow of Sendak’s eyebrows, the only indication he was not happy with Keith. There was a spike of fear, small and bold before he stomped it down. Alphas loved traditional Omegas up until they were denied what they wanted.

“Keith?”

They jerked to the side where Hunk and Lance appeared, both carrying a crate of something in their arms. Pidge wasn't far behind, staring at her clipboard and scribbling on it quickly.

“Paladins.” Sendak greeted, just as fake as he had been with Keith earlier. “You're in good… health.”

“Sendak.” Lance spat, eyes narrowed to slits at the large Galra. “Shame… so are you.”

“We found the paladins.” Keith interjected quickly, sensing a fight. “Thank you for your escort, you can leave now.”

“Very well. Do not forget about you options, your highness.” He takes Keith’s wrist quickly and the protest dies in his throat. It’s not right, it's against all the rules he had been taught after being mated. Sendak had scented him.

“I'm mated.” Keith hissed, clenching his hand in his grasp.

“A mate,” Sendak repeated in thick Galran. “That does not know about our social cues. What will he do? You are nothing but a possession that is passed around, my prince.”

Keith ripped his hand free, a snarl building in his throat.

Sendak grinned before rising to his full height. “I leave him to you, paladins.”

Keith glared at the wall, heart twisting painfully in his chest. He felt trapped and angry. That never led to anything good. He could only swallow his emotions for so long.

“Uh.” Lance started, staring at where Sendak was walking to. “Are you-?”

“Shiro was asking for me.” He interrupted, dragging his wrist across the material of his pants. He didn't want to hear concern from the paladins. Or anyone, actually. “Do you know where he is?”

Lance narrowed his eyes before shrugging. “Yeah, follow us and we can lead you to him.”

They lapsed into silence which made Keith uncomfortable. Shiro hadn’t spoken to him directly since their meeting the other night. Both of them were wrapped up in their own busy schedules. He had promised Shiro a chance at a relationship to make the arrangement smoother but, he hadn’t been clear when it came to the other paladins. The paladins hadn’t been very enthusiastic about his addition in their home. Pidge has been downright hostile despite her first time greeting him with a smile.

He wasn't the smoothest talker when addressing other people so he stayed silent, arms crossed over his chest.

They walked down a few more hallways before arriving to a large door that looked like all the others in his opinion (maybe it was a different shade of white? How did everyone just automatically know what door went where?? There was like ten levels in the castle).

The doors slid open and revealed Shiro in a deep discussion with Allura, holding a crate as well. He turned towards them, having to do a double take when he caught sight of Keith with them. “Keith.”

He put his box down, ready to greet him until Lance threw his box into Shiro’s arms. “We got the last shipment we were asked for. Pidge is writing down the numbers.”

Shiro looked confused, staring at the box and then to Pidge.

“Prince Keoath.” Allura greeted, eyes narrowed, making her distaste clear to him.

“Princess Allura.” He matched, making it clear he wasn't putting up with her shit either.

The back doors opened, revealing King Alfor and Coran. Coran was reading from a clipboard as well and brightened when he caught sight of everyone. “Marvelous! We have all the ingredients we would need! I'm sure this will tide over the Zulcans until your return!”

“Hello Keoath” Alfor greeted, settling for a bow that Keith matched.

“King Alfor.”

“Have you been informed about the trip?” The King asked, coming over to address Keith directly. It made him slightly tense and despite Shiro’s lingering stare there wasn't any tension in the room.

“No, I- what trip?” He turned, fully processing what he had been asked.

Alfor smiled at him kindly and waved for Shiro. “Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. In order to wed Shiro to Altean customs and standards, you need to engage on a search off planet.”

“Oh.” His ears dipped low. “I, uh, haven't had a chance to read up on what my father provided me with Altean customs. My apologies.”

“It's quite alright.” Alfor grinned at him and gestured towards the door. “Actually, why don't we take a walk? I haven't had a chance to properly introduce myself to you.”

Keith instinctively looked towards Shiro who watched them in pensive silence. His eyes were stuck on Alfor, attempting to pick him apart but he didn't reveal if he found anything worth mentioning. His hand found his way onto his wrist, digging his claws into his skin.

“Shiro, why don't you fill in the other Paladins about the plans. I'll fill in Keith.” Alfor dismissed but the unimpressed stare Shiro shot back revealed how they ranked to one another.

“Are you sure? I had asked for him.” Shiro seemed displeased at Alfor but was still respectful.

“Quite sure.”

Shiro looked at him, frowning before giving Keith a reassuring smile. “I'll see you when you get back.”

Panic started to set in when he realized what was happening. Going somewhere with the King of the Alteans? It was like asking the universe for trouble. If his father or grandfather caught wind of it Keith would never hear the end of it.

Alfor gestured for Keith to go first which he did after slight hesitation. Once they were out of the room, Alfor took the lead but stayed in pace with Keith. Because Alfor was only slightly taller than Shiro, Keith didn't feel dwarfed beside him as he usually did with the other Galra.

Alfor led him down corridors Keith didn’t recognize. His nerves twisted when he realized that the hallways were populated with only Alteans and a few other species of aliens he didn’t recognize. There wasn’t a single Galran to be seen and it left him with a bitter taste about the war they were attempting to end.

Alfor also had a tendency to greet every single Altean he saw. The servants stopped to bow at Alfor and it was very different from the way his grandfather wandered down the Galran mothership that Keith felt uncomfortable. Zarkon commanded others to bow at his feet and his indifference and cruelty made them worship the ground he walked on. No one ever greeted his grandfather, they merely stayed out of his way. Zarkon had not gained the throne due to a kind heart. Keith was sure everyone knew that. No one ever challenged Zarkon either, only his father had but only once.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Alfor called out his name, gesturing him off to the side where the arches of the architecture started to become familiar.

Keith still felt anxiety knotting at his stomach but the large and lush garden made him let out a quiet sigh of relief. If the King was going to do anything to him at least it was somewhere beautiful. He wasn’t able to inspect the place when he was chatting with Shiro before but now, in the sunlight of the day it was just as beautiful.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Alfor said, smiling down at Keith before walking in. There is an assortment of plants and flowers, some of them he recognized from the daily bouquets Shiro found time to deliver to him. But the ground they walked on is a sort of marble that was polished until Keith could see his face in it. This place was well tended to, despite the overgrowing plants surrounding them. “Come along, the Black Paladin garden is right through here.”

They walk towards the center of the garden, Alfor breaking off to lead him in the direction towards the large black lion. The black lion was closest to the small pond in the garden he had seen reflected in the moon a few nights ago. The flowers began to shift in color, taking on an assortment of dark violets and eventually to the large fountain where the Black lion statue was perched on. There are benches surrounding it, the flowers and vines starting to grow onto them.

“How have you been adjusting, Keoath? I haven’t had a chance to speak with you privately since you have arrived here.” Alfor was kind when he spoke, gesturing towards the bench closest to them. Keith’s ears twitched at the question, only remembering the way his Grandfather had hated Alfor. Their issues had not been advertised to the public and Keith could only assume what had happened between the both of them so many years ago.

“I’ve been adjusting fine.” He took a seat down beside him, eyes wandering over to the side where the lion was perched. It was easier than looking at Alfor when he dropped down onto the bench.

“I figure it’s best to explain what rituals the Alteans have before you are thrown into them, hm?” Alfor smiled, bringing up his wrist to gently tap at the watch there. A screen popped up in front of them, showing an assortment of letters in Altean. It took Keith a moment before it started to make sense to him. “There is a special material that’s only available in Altea. We use these to create a special metal that will connect with the wearer's quintessence.” The words faded out to reveal a set of rings, each differentiating in size, color, and shape. Some wrapped around and others were simple bands.

“However, when it comes to creating a connection those involved must also provide a stone to be placed into the ring. It must have meaning and symbolism to both parties. Which is what you and Shiro will be going out to do.” There was an assortment of stories, most looking like they were novels written by Alteans describing their own rings. He wanted to flick through a few of those in an attempt to dissect it and understand what made it so important. He figured all the stuff his father programed into his own holophone would be enough.

Okay, a trip with Shiro he can handle.

“Since these are considered personal journey’s, we will have one of the paladins escort you to a nearby solar system to find something symbolizing to yourself.”

“What? I can’t go with Shiro?”

“No.” He said, still smiling as he started to flick through a few different news feeds. “It’s sort of taboo to reveal to your spouse what you will chose for them. Therefore Shiro has found it fitting to pair you with Pidge while he travels with another entourage.”

Oh, how wonderful, he thought sourly. Great idea settling him up with the paladin that's most thirsty for his blood.

“Taking that into consideration, I have sent a few encyclopedias of different crystals you can look into getting. If you have anything in mind already, we can do that as well.” Alfor said with slow understanding on his face and it only served to make Keith more anxious over the whole thing.

He had never been on another planet before, at least not that he could remember. His knowledge was limited to whatever gifts his father gave him or what he could uncover on his holophone. He spent ages researching different types of fauna and native species that the Galra had uncovered in their expeditions. Seeing them up close was a fascinating experience. Traveling to a planet with no idea what to expect was… scary.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He trailed his fingers on the hem of his lower sash, claws messing with the fabric. “I’ll be required to travel with the green paladin to find something to use for the ring I’ll be presenting Shiro with for the wedding.”

Sure, it sounded simple enough when he said it out loud.

“I guess I should also use this time to discuss other matters.” Alfor let out a weary sigh. Keith refused to look at him, keeping his head lowered and his hands playing with the fabric of his clothes. His time with Zarkon taught him to be careful about his own body language. “I was quite surprised to hear Lotor had been harboring a son. You were not someone I had factored into the equation. When Zarkon came to me with peace talks, well, I imagine you understand why so any precautions were put into place.”

Yeah, Keith could understand. Keith still didn’t understand what Zarkon wanted from the people around them. Did he want the lions? Did he just want to crush the Alteans? The Galrans couldn’t hate the Alteans more after their home planet had been destroyed. Alteans were terrifying enemies and people chose to ignore it due to their promise of peace and diplomacy.

“Zarkon had always been easy to read. I chose to… allow him one more chance despite our past endeavours. And Keoath, I hope you understand why your marriage to my paladin is so important for the well being of my people and the Galrans.” Alfor leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. There was a well hidden wince Keith almost didn’t catch. Alfor’s age was catching up to him. “Yet so far I’ve only been questioned by the paladins about the war with Galra. Your presence instils doubt into my team and it leaves me wondering if this is what Zarkon had been planning all along.”

Keith realized he was being accused, and so he responded the only way he knew how.

“That isn’t my fault,” He hissed. “You never trusted your paladins with the truth of what happened on the planet Gal. It isn’t my fault if they were not informed.”

He curled in on himself and Alfor gently backed off, eyes turning to steel.

“You are not informed on what had happened on Gal either, Keoath.”

“It was destroyed.” He hissed back, feeling his fur ruffle in agitation and his own instincts screaming at him to stand down unless he wanted to be punished. “My people were thrown out into space where the Alteans continued the war. Into a universe that scorned us and forced us away. We didn’t have a home to return to.”

Against his better judgement he continued, despite his hands curled into his thighs almost painfully. “You gave your paladins a black and white issue. I only chose to reveal to them my side of it. We’ve been pitted against one another for decades, being ignorant to the truth and refusing to acknowledge it. It is damaging not only to ourselves but also to the cause we fight for.”

“Ignorance,” Alfor added gently, “Can lead to the worst of us all.”

His eyes were sad and guilty and Keith realized with startling clarity that Alfor  _ regrets it. _

It made his stomach turn because as much as he wanted to advocate for his people he knows they aren’t saints. Alfor is grasping at straws in an attempt to make everything okay. He was trying, not only for his people, but for his family.

It made him feel bad for guilt-tripping a man already tired of the universe he had been born into.   
“I’m-” he stuttered, ducking his head. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”

“No.” Alfor said, brushing a hand against one of Keith’s ears with his knuckles. “There is no need to apologize, Keoath. You’re right. I have not been fair to my paladins by keeping them in the dark in matters that concern them. The Paladins of Voltron are meant to defend the universe and if we let our bias and ignorance cloud our judgement on who it is we are meant to fight for, well, that would cause more harm than good.”

They sat in silence for a while as both of them attempted to regroup their thoughts. Alfor broke  the silence between them. “These new paladins are very loyal to their cause but also to one another. Their love for one another is what has allowed them to conquer even the worst of opponents.”

Keith felt a stab at his hopes over Alfor’s own view of love. Love didn’t conquer in the Galra Empire. Love was a weapon that was exploited and torn apart. It ended in tragedy and soulless mating marks. His father and grandfather were prime examples of this. It made him feel uncomfortable.

But a part of him wanted to be able to feel that bright sappy grin on Alfor’s face. If he could relate, even for a second he would be content with his life. And he wasn’t even thinking of romantic love. Any type of love that made him want to fight to protect would be satisfying for him (though he had only felt it once, when he was too young for the harsh realities of the world he was born into. He had loved and loved until he fell over the edge and was punished and left behind).

Alfor was everything his grandfather had gloated about. He was weak and soft. He loved everything and wanted to protect everything despite not being able to anymore. He remembered his grandfather calling Alfor a formidable opponent before he fell in love.

He didn’t know what their falling out had consisted of. All he knew was his grandfather had lost his right eye while Alfor favored walking on his right side. He had heard rumors that Alfor would never be allowed into the battlefield again, hence why Allura was taking command of the Altean forces.

He doesn’t know about love or loyalty on a personal level as the paladins do. But when he thinks of Shiro’s smile, that place just under his ribs drum in time with his heartbeat. Mating marks and Altean wedding rings could be considered the highest forms of trust between one another but he knew even then, people could ruin one another and destroy those bonds. He thinks of his father's mating mark, burned off of his body after Keith’s mother had chosen to ruin whatever they had had between them.

Keith didn’t love Shiro, he couldn’t picture himself intimate with him or with anyone else if he was being honest. Yet Alfor advocated for it and shoved his paladins into a forced marriage.

“What about Shiro, then? This is an arranged marriage.” The rest of the words stayed silent but the look in Alfor’s eyes told Keith he understood.

“It is quite complicated. I had chosen Shiro as one of the heirs to the throne after I had met him for the first time. I had not intended for him to participate in a marriage alliance but it was the only way as I could not offer Allura’s hand.”

“Why?”

Alfor seemed slightly dumbfounded by Keith’s questioning but he managed to answer smoothly. “I fear I value my daughter's opinion of me quite too much. I refuse to put her in a situation such as this one without consideration of her feelings on the matter.”

Keith thinks back on what Alfor had just said. Ignorance truly brings out the worst in people.

“What about Shiro’s feelings on the matter?” He doesn’t hiss this time but it comes out sharp enough to draw Alfor’s attention on him. “Shiro should hate… the Galra.”

Aflor’s been fighting them for years already, there is no way he couldn’t have factored in Shiro’s imprisonment and torture when thinking of this.

“I admit, I rushed him into the process without his major consent. But when he was promised as my heir and as the leader of Voltron, he understood the technicalities. Shiro needs to wed and have children in order to continue the Altean Royal crown, since Allura handed over all rights to him.”

It only brought a feeling of despair into Keith’s stomach the more Alfor spoke. Sendak had told him that's all Keith was, a possession ( _ a pawn _ ). He was to play a hand in not only the Altean throne, but the Galran one as well. He was not expected to be a leader but he was expected to birth the children that would become leaders. He was not respected enough to lead the throne he was born into. And that made him feel ill knowing Alfor had considered him only for this purpose when he was introduced by his father and Zarkon.

He should have expected it when he was introduced as an Omega. Zarkon probably sold him away as property and Alfor had readily agreed. Perhaps that was harsh but he didn’t feel like dealing with this today.

Keith didn’t want to respond and thankfully he didn’t have to, as someone finally breached the sanctuary of the Black paladin garden.

Keith recognized the Galra commander who immediately kneeled and pressed his fist against his chest. “My prince, King Alfor.” He turned to Keith. “Your father wishes to see you before you depart on your task this evening. King Alfor, your presence is required in the throne room with your advisor.”

Alfor gave a sigh as he stood up. “Very well. I enjoyed our talk today, Keoath. May we have a chance to discuss these topics further in the future.” He gave a smile Keith didn’t even match for politeness.

Alfor headed off shortly afterwards while the commander helped Keith find his way back to his room. His hands trembled at his sides and his back ached, a reminder of the mess he was being thrown into.

Before they reached the Galran hangar he reached for the commander (Thace? Was his name Thace or Thane?). “Actually, I have a request before we go see my father.”

The commander looked startled before nodding and bowing his head. “Whatever you wish, my prince.”

“I want to ask Shiro something, uh, can you escort me there?” He looked away, dropping his hands to his side. Commander Thace had never been rude to Keith. He was loyal to Zarkon and held Sendak in contempt (Sendak hit on everyone, it was gross). But it never sat well with him to ask one of his grandfather’s commanders for something.

“Of course.” Thace said before gently leading Keith away from their quarters.

* * *

 

They found Shiro in the same room as he had been in before. He was between Lance and Hunk, looking slightly agitated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The other two were speaking rapidly to him, gesturing until Hunk caught sight of Keith.

“Keith!” He screeched, voice rising in pitch before he coughed to deepen it. “I, uh, I mean Keith.”

“Welcome back.” Shiro greeted, giving a smile as he leaned back against the table. His eyes flickered to Thace staying behind Keith. “Did everything go okay?”

“Yes.” He answered easily enough. He didn't want to get stuck in a room with Alfor again, but it was something he'd have to get used to so he figured he wouldn't mention it. “I have to return to my quarters to prepare for the trip soon. But I wanted to ask you something really quick.”

Shiro blinked, looking at Lance and Hunk who seemed determined to give Keith their undivided attention. “Uh, okay. Go ahead.”

“I want to see if your mating mark came in.” He had asked Thace about it, since the commander was mated himself (Thace’s mark was a mixture of symbols and vines and flowers. Apparently they were medical herbs, connected to the medic Thace was mated to). All three of them blinked. “Mating Mark? What is that?”

Keith frowned, reaching to move his hair before turning his back to them to show his own mark. “Mine is on the back. It should have hurt to set in."

“Whoa.” Hunk breathed. “That's really beautiful.”

He heard the slight grunt from Thace before a finger touched one of his markings. Keith hissed, trembling right down at his tail as he turned with a growl. Hunk backed off immediately.

“Ow! I just said it hurt!”

“Sorry! Sorry! Personal space I know, I know! I'm working on it.”

“I can't believe you.” Lance wheezed as Shiro rubbed at his eyes, looking incredibly done with the whole situation. “Six years and we’re still screaming boundaries.”

“Yeah, okay, sure man. I'll think of that next time when we gotta untie you from the flagpole cause you couldn't keep your dick-"

“Okay! Enough with the salt!” Shiro extended his arms, pushing down on both Lance’s and Hunk’s shoulders. “Mating mark, I uh, I have one?”

Keith nodded, gesturing to him. “I assume it’s on your back due to the location of mine.”

“I have one?” He repeated in disbelief. He reached to unclasp his armor and start tugging it off. Surprisingly, this encouraged the other two paladins to help him do it as well. Confused and slightly startled, Keith took a step back beside Thace. Lance undid the zipper of Shiro’s undersuit, quickly pulling it down and allowing Shiro to shrug it off over his shoulders. He turned, exposing his back to Keith.

Keith felt his breath catch over the markings now marking Shiro’s skin. It wasn’t black but instead a vibrant red that almost seemed to reflect off of the lighting of the room. It was a lion but smaller than the one painted on Keith’s back. It didn’t have wings but it was lithe, stretching upwards on Shiro’s back. It’s claws weaved in between flowers, painting the design of the petals falling. Across from it was a line of Galran and Altean figures, matching the other side of Keith’s own marking. But what drew Keith’s attention was the most was the way the markings weaved into three heavy scars that ran across Shiro’s back. They were almost unnoticeable with the way they intermingled.

Shiro’s mark was absolutely beautiful and a piece of Keith was embarrassed that he was the cause of something so amazing.

“It’s wonderful.” He breathed, fingers twitching to trace the markings with his own fingertips.

“How exactly does this happen?” Lance asked, fingers running across the flesh before freezing when Shiro let out a hiss of pain. “Whoops, sorry, forgot.”

“Boundaries.” Hunk whispered, narrowing his eyes at Lance. Lance rolled his eyes.

“It’s… complicated?” Keith responded, shrugging when they turned to him. “It’s caused by quintessence or I guess magic. The ceremony helps you manipulate and manifest your own quintessence in order to bond it with your other.”

“Uh,” Hunk raised a hand. “Question.”

Keith stared, not sure why he was raising his hand. “Uhm, go ahead?”

“You guys keep talking about the bonding and I had figured it was all metaphorical and symbolic but these kinds of markings are like, detailed and… amazing. So like, I guess I’m asking what a bond is to you?” He trailed off, pressing his finger tips together in what could be an anxious tic. Keith didn’t know them well enough to call it an anxious tic. He can’t find a proper way to explain it, turning to Thace in hopes he voiced out what exactly a Galran mating bond is. Thace frowned, arms crossed over his chest in thought.

“I believe,” he started, startling the paladins, “it is similar to the bond that is described between a paladin and their lion.”

Keith blinked, remembering the same words Shiro had said before. “Oh, Shiro said the same thing. And I saw the bond.”

He reached forward before he could think about what he was doing, holding a hand out for Shiro to take.

Shiro stared at it before taking it firmly. Keith grasped his hand between both of his own. “You said you could feel it, but only after I had led you through it. Usually Alteans never had issues on detecting a bond but, I could be mistaken.”

“Oh.” Shiro looked flushed, looking down at their hands. “I’m well, it’s  _ hard _ .”

“Hard?” Hunk and Lance echoed. 

Shiro waved his free hand around. “I can’t do it. Not without like, someone leading me through. It feels muddled and just, bad. So I prefer not to explore that field of Altean abilities.”

“Can you sense the prince?” Thace asked, even while Keith searched through their bond. He could feel Shiro, always strumming close in his chest. Their breathing was in sync but even then Shiro almost seemed clueless.

“Sense?” Shiro frowned. “Oh, is it that thing from yesterday? It felt warm.”

“Felt?” Thace and Keith echoed. There was a communication error somewhere but Lance quickly spoke up.

“Look, lion bonds work a little different from your bonds.” He almost seemed defensive but his whole posture was relaxed. Keith might have believed it if he didn’t see the ice in his blue eyes. “Not to mention you’re two entirely different species. You can’t expect everyone to be on par with your expectations.”

“Galrans are taught that understanding and sensing your bond is one step to becoming in sync with your partner. I can assume you can figure out what miscommunications are occurring in time.” Thace saved him, inclining his head. “My prince, your father won’t like to be kept waiting.”

He knew the sound of a dismissal and released Shiro and stepped back to bow lightly. He looked up in time to see Hunk zip up Shiro and share a long look with Lance who had turned defensive.

“Whatever.” Lance bit out. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“Apologies are worthless if you don’t mean them.” Keith snapped, feeling the familiar irritation from his first night with Shiro. He’s been hassled by Sendak and felt worthless speaking to Alfor. His ears duckedand he crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

Lance was going to say something back, probably just as irritated but Shiro stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, jerking him down.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” He took a breath, reaching closer to extend a hand. “I hope when you return we can have a chance to compare notes over the mating mark stuff. Galra mate for life, right? We have time to figure this out.”

He had a hopeful little smile, one that made something inside Keith’s chest loosen.

Keith let go of himself in favor of giving Shiro his hand.

Shiro raised his hand, lifting it to his mouth to gently place a kiss on his inner wrist. Keith felt a flutter of surprise at the interaction, remembering Sendak attempting to get away with the same thing. It’s scenting, done by his mate. Something in him purred in contentment, satisfied to be acknowledged and taken care of.

It was usually used as a traditional greeting to unmated Omegas (It was proper for an Omega to show they were available in order to mate. But once they were mated, a simple press to the back of his hand was good enough. Kissing the wrist was taboo).

“I… yeah.”

Once he’s released he followed Thace back to his quarters. He was dazed for most of it, attempting to forget the look in Shiro’s eyes at the simple gesture of scenting. He probably didn’t even realize what he had been doing. For some reason, that makes Keith feel just a bit better over the whole event.

* * *

 

Before Keith was able to leave and meet up with the other paladins to search for the stones, his father fussed over him.

He braided Keith’s hair, making sure he was dressed properly for the journey (which would require Keith to actually get dirty and involved) and that he had all the tools he would need in case something went wrong.

_ “I don't like having you out of my sight for too long. _ ” He had said, helping stash a few more things in one of Keith’s carry on pouches. “ _ And the possibility of this being a trap from the Alteans is still high. You must be prepared for anything.” _

Keith was at least relieved his father had his doubts about the whole thing.

They got down to the hangar rooms, his father ahead of him as they attempted to keep the whole situation hushed. No one was supposed to know that the paladins would be off planet before the ceremony as it would only cause issues. He felt like he was walking into a trap.

Pidge stood beside Shiro, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She wasn’t wearing the typical Altean or Paladin armor. It was more of an undersuit, reminiscent to what Keith occasionally wore with light armor. The colors were still a forest green, and the Voltron symbol was imprinted on her chest.

Her hair was braided, tied away from her face as Shiro spoke to her sternly and quickly.

Allura was foreseeing the event, staying out by the hangar doors. She greeted them with a polite smile that looked menacing in Keith’s opinion.

Hunk and Lance were loading up two separate ships.

“Alright.” Shiro said, standing clear from Pidge to address Keith and Lotor. “We will be departing soon, then. Keith, have you decided on a system you would like to visit?”

Keith tapped at his arm guard, the piece lighting up to show the coordinates and destination Keith had chosen. “According to the reports, this system is meant to have special types of crystals.”

Pidge came closer, lifting her arm to activate her own scanners. She didn’t have a holophone integrated into her software like Keith did but it seemed to do the job as she swapped the information from Keith into her own device. “Okay, sending you the coordinates Allura. We can wormhole, right?”

“Yes, I can’t keep them open for you. When you are ready to return, hail my direct line and I will open them for you. Now, it’s best to get this done as soon as possible. No side trips and no secret missions. It’s crucial that you do not spend anymore time on this task than necessary.” She nodded to them all firmly before turning to Keith.

Lotor placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning down to speak into his ear. “Do not fear hailing me in case something occurs. Return safely and do not disappoint me, Keith.”

Keith gave a nod, feeling his ear twitch, even as Lotor gently scratched at them. Once he pulled away Keith joined the Paladins who were saying their goodbyes.

“Hey.” Shiro greeted, smiling at him as Lance dragged Hunk and Pidge into a hug. “Be safe. I know things aren’t great between you and Pidge but I promise, she doesn’t hate you.”

Keith scoffed, “I’m anticipating her to slit my throat.”   
Shiro gently bumped his shoulder, making Keith look up at him in surprise at the familiarity of the action. “It wasn’t easy for all of us to learn about what had happened to your planet. We had just… assumed and taken their word on everything. It made us mad, more than anything. Pidge knows she shouldn’t act like you personally wronged her but she just doesn’t know how else to approach you after you had told her that”

“What about earlier?” He couldn’t help but ask, remembering the way Lance had nearly spat at him.

“That’s… that’s my fault, I think.” Shiro frowned, looking at the other paladins. “I don’t like talking about my abilities as an Altean to people. It’s… something I grew uncomfortable with. He was merely doing that as a way to get you to back off.”

Keith’s ears drew back. “I didn’t know you wouldn’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He reassured. “There’s no way you could have known. Listen, we’re still working out our own boundaries and where to draw lines with one another. Getting used to each other takes time.”

Keith gave a nod, not sure how to respond to something like that. Shiro’s friends were protective of him and it clashed against Keith. Keith didn’t know what bothered Shiro but the others did and reacted accordingly. Shiro was careful enough when it came to handling affairs with Keith. Keith resolved to do the same to him.

The Paladins broke apart and headed off to their pods. Keith shared a look with Shiro, who gave him a smile and wave before departing with Hunk and Lance. Taking a breath and steeling himself, he walked over to Pidge who helped him get into the pod.

At least if she killed him, he would be impressed by her ability to fool him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh, it's been awhile. I'm sorry for being terrible at responding to comments! I'm a little all over the place.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. You mean so much to me you don't even know. I appreciate everything you guys do!  
> I found people willing to beta for me, thought I'd mention that. Thank you so much for offering and helping me out.  
> Credit to nutella0mutt and Chibi for betaing and editing this chapter for me. I appreciate it so much.  
> Notes: Lotor doing Keith's hair is one of the best parts in my opinion.


	5. Balmeran Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, collecting crystals in order to marry a Galra prince was really important business.

The Balmera had become close to a second home to them (technically third but they rarely saw Earth’s sunrises nowadays). It had been one of their firsts missions as a team and one of the first Galra colonies they liberated. It had flourished under the help of Allura’s diplomatic abilities. The Balmerans had moved from their underground caverns, molding the ground above them to make small huts, towns and cities and were known for their energy crystals. Only once strict security  protocols had been placed did they open up their trading borders for everyone again. He had heard Alfor discuss opening it to the Galra once more but wasn't sure how that had been solved in the treaty.

The Balmera quickly became an Altean colony. After they were liberated from the Galra, Altea lent a helping hand and in the process made it impossible for the Galra to attempt to trade for Balmeran Energy crystals. 

But despite not allowing the Galra access to the crystals, the Balmera found other things to trade, such as jewelry or large glass stained artwork. The Balmerans were practiced in creating art from the crystals and the rocks. He had seen the process up close once from their longtime friend Shay. Allura still wore the intricate necklace Shay had made her as a symbol of friendship (it was one of the only kinds of jewelry she wore on a daily basis, even if it didn't match her outfits).

If Shiro was looking for some kind of rock to give Keith, it would be from the Balmera. He had run the process through with Hunk just to make sure this was something he could do. Hunk had a lot more experience with the Balmera and it's inhabitants. Hunk had reassured him it would be fine. Shay had been happy to receive their message of arrival and he was certain the landing party contained her excited form somewhere.

With Lance’s help he set up the landing procedure, easily allowing him to take control of the wheel as Shiro unbuckled to quickly right the systems in the back. Hunk was watching their engine levels, making sure everything was in shape for their arrival. Lance had the talent to be a wonderful pilot and under Shiro’s mentoring he had flourished.

“Opening up the hatch. Adjusting to atmospheric levels.” Lance called from the front and there was a minor shake before they all released a breath of relief.

“Once you've flown a lion, this stuff feels clunky.” Hunk mumbled as he stretched out his limbs and headed towards the exit hatch.

Lance finished up landing protocols before getting to his feet with a grin. “I dunno, something about the old fashioned tech makes you all warm and fuzzy inside.”

“Try earth’s work, then.” Shiro commented, grabbing his headgear from his seat and adjusting it before following the other two out. “I don't think I'll be able to fly it after getting used to Altean tech.”

Lance shared a laugh with him that made Shiro grin before joining them outside, only to see Hunk throwing himself on the ground, arms wide and cheek pressed to the dirt.

“You are looking lovely today, Balmera.” He tugged his arms back and forth making Lance stop on the middle of the hatch.

“Hunk, it's a planet. It looks the same as it always does. Why are you kissing up to it?”

“Okay, first of all I'm not kissing up to it, but if it was somehow flattered by my totally innocent compliment I have a whole list I wouldn't mind telling it.”

“Hunk.” Shiro asked, probably sounding exasperated. “What are you doing?”

“Okay,” he caved. “Ever since my break up with Shay I feel like the planet has had it out to get me.”

He pressed himself closer to the dirt, “So, what a beautiful planet!”

“It's a planet.” Lance deadpanned, heading over to the side to open up the hatch of supplies they brought as a sign of good faith for the Balmerans. “I think it has a different thought process then us.”

“It's living, it communicates, it can be flattered.”

Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before coming down the rest of the way. “Hunk, I doubt an entire planet has it out for you.”

“Uh, that's where you wrong.” Hunk jumped off the ground just to jab a finger in Shiro’s direction. “Ever since I called it off with the best rock in the world I can't come here without tripping or bashing my head open.”

“I'm pretty sure that's because of Rax, not the planet.” Lance grumbled, picking up one of the boxes from the cargo hatch.

Hunk ignored him in favor of pressing close to Shiro. Eager to get out of any type of face down with Hunk (if he started crying everyone lost) he raised his arms and side-walked his way over to Lance. “It's not the planet. Come on, help us get these boxes down to the arrival team. Shay is waiting for us.”

With Hunk pacified Shiro grabbed up two boxes, easily balancing them in his arms.

Lance, with only one crate held up in his arms, frowned. “Must be great to have Altean strength.”

Hunk, not one to be outdone, grabbed a hold of three, easily. “What was that?” He asked, blinking innocently at Lance.

“I said I was gonna kick your ass if you didn't hurry up.”

They laughed, heading out to the arrival team, not surprised to see Balmerans eagerly ushering them forward as a few went to unload the rest of the cargo from their ship. They dropped their boxes off, greeting a few Balmerans (and explaining they weren't going to be haggling over a price for the supplies meant to benefit the entire community).

As Lance rolled out his shoulders there was an excited gasp from the crowd making them all turn in time to see Shay finally push her way through the crowd.

She easily towered over Hunk, having hit her Balmeran growth spurt shortly after they met. But the earrings she wore and her bright nature made her easily recognizable to them.

She scooped Shiro and Lance into a hug, making them gasp as her arms provided a vice grip, rough and beyond strong. “Oh! I'm so happy to see you made it safely! I'm so glad to see you again!”

She dropped them, making them wheeze against each other before going to greet Hunk. Her demeanor changed, becoming shy as she gave him a hug that was definitely tender and gentle and probably not attempting to break his spine. (“Geez. Maybe we should become ex-boyfriends to get hugs that don't feel like I broke my spine.” Lance grumbled. Shiro elbowed him sharply.)

Shay pulled away in time to address Shiro directly. “I am not familiar with your customs but grandmother said I should congratulate you.”

At her words there was a cheer sweeping through the crowd that made something in Shiro’s stomach tighten. They actually believed Shiro was in love with Keith. He tried to shrug off the thoughts when she gently ushered them forward. 

“The caves that can give you some crystals are further down. I know you are on a tight schedule.” The Balmerans he passed briefly patted Shiro’s shoulder as she led them down the familiar caves. It was a long and winding ramp that he knew Lance was wary of. On one of their first missions, Lance had fallen through faulty ramp ways. It hadn’t been such a big deal until Pidge had fallen through one and had to be placed into a Cyropod. Since then he was apprehensive about something breaking away and taking the others away from him. But the Balmerans were heavy aliens and if it could handle their weight Shiro could trust it. Shay took the lead, immediately opening up conversation with them. “Oh, I saw your fiancé, Shiro! The Prince is lovely!”

Shiro nodded as did the other two over the pleasant conversation before processing what she said. “Wait, what? You know who the prince is?”

She turned over with a frown, not understanding why it was such a big deal. Shiro was concerned. He had no idea who Keith was until he was being told he was getting married. As far as any of them knew, Lotor didn’t have a son; Keith didn’t exist.

“Of course! He is a hit sensation in the head networks. Have you not seen the news?”

All of them cringed. If there was one thing the Paladins had come to avoid, it was the media. Which was sad considering on Earth it was such a big part of their lives. But after hearing slander after slander and the newest rumors of what they wore to bed and who they slept with, they would rather cut it out of their lives. The only one who occasionally checked the media was Pidge who hacked into databases and threw viruses at rising stories to stop slander in their names. But with a name like Voltron, it was impossible to not be shown in a bad light. Politics were difficult enough as it was in person, he didn’t want to think how much harder it would become online where thousands of people connected and tried to fight over their own opinions.

“No,” he said gently. “We uh, tend to avoid the network. I’m concerned, we didn’t know about Keith until we were going to get married.”

Shay stopped walking, eyes narrowing at him. “Keith? Who is Keith? Your fiance is Keoath.”

“Keith is a nickname.” He said hastily. If there was one thing he feared (outside of Allura, Pidge and occasionally Hunk when the mood striked) it was Shay on a goddamn mission to make his life hell. “But what are you talking about? Where did you see him? There is a strict no media policy during peace talks.”

She frowned before reaching towards one of her pockets, shuffling through the contents and bringing out an old clunky watch. It was an older version of the ones on the paladin’s armors. They were wireless devices that connected to the web and were about as reliable as the communicators on their helmets. It had been a gift from Altea (even though the Galra had recently come out with a new version that was much more reliable and manageable). She snapped it onto her wrist, tinkering with it before ushering them closer to her.

“It was a video released the other day and at first no one understood what it was until they recognized you. There were rumors of you gaining a spouse that was Galran but no one was quite sure.” She waited for the screen to load into the air in front of them. Once it popped up she had to navigate through different pages before starting to type up in the Balmeran language. None of them could pronounce the words, reliant on the translating stones Allura gifted them (well, outside of Shiro who could shapeshift to get the vocal cords necessary to speak the language but… well he was too busy to learn a new language). She pressed her fingers on a certain link before the page was covered in the familiar view of the training room. All of them let out surprised sounds at that as the fight continued in the screen.

Keith was the focus, fending off against the gladiator with easily trained moves. There was a scroll of text under the screen they couldn’t recognize but assumed it was a newscaster attempting to explain what they were seeing. The video continued to show off Keith’s grace before Shiro suddenly appeared on camera. They fought together, both of them sliding in and out of the gladiator and fighting fluidly. It looked a lot better then Shiro had thought.

Then his stomach swooped low when it showcased Shiro pulling Keith close, holding Keith’s chin after the battle had ended. Shay stopped it there. “See? Grandmother was so happy you found someone so fierce Shiro. Are you saying you are not in love?”

She was so hopeful he almost felt bad about telling her no. “I’m sorry Shay. It was an arranged marriage. It doesn’t mean I don’t care about Keith, but love is out of the question.”

Shay sighed, shoulders hunching as she looked at the image. “That is a shame. You both are quite popular among the Galra. Keith was declared the first Omega Prince since the empire was created. It caused quite an uproar.”

“Omega?” Hunk and Lance echoed. But Shay merely shrugged as she passed the video over and started to search through the comments.

“I do not fully understand myself. Omegas are considered… the Balmeras of their people.”

Shiro had shaky knowledge at best about the word being thrown around. Keith hadn’t revealed much, only snippets of facts and knowledge. Shiro got the feeling Keith wasn’t comfortable about talking about it himself.

“Balmeras of their people, alright okay.” Lance worked himself into a fit, turning a knowing stare in Shiro’s direction. “This isn’t right. We don’t know anything about these people.”

We’ve been fighting them for over six years and we don’t even know how they live, is what he was truly trying to throw in Shiro’s face.

He doesn’t want to think about the implications of not learning about Omegas. Keith was a prince, hidden away from them and then thrown into an arranged marriage. Shiro still remembered his guarded posture when they first met and the mess of their first interactions. Keith was guarded for a reason and it didn’t sit well with the little he knew about Omegas, clerics, and druids.

“Listen, I get it.” Hunk mumbled, patting Lance’s shoulder gently before turning his gaze to Shiro. “But we should focus on the fact that, that was a private event. Information should not have gotten out. That’s a major security breach when we are working on an alliance.”

Hunk hit the nail on the head. Leaked information meant a number of things and none of them were good. It was bad enough attempting to calm the tension between the Alteans and the Galrans. They didn’t need to think about a third party sneaking their hands into the treaty and sabotaging it for their own gains. Keith was being painted as the prince of the nation. He was in direct line for the throne. It didn’t bode well with Shiro to know Keith’s face was printed across the internet for people looking for revenge against the Galran Empire.

****

Shiro nodded towards Hunk, casting a glance over to Lance.“Hunk’s right. I’ll have Pidge search and find out who recorded and leaked the event. If Lotor and Zarkon don’t know about this there might be an interfering third party.”

Shay stared at all of their expressions before closing the video and stuffing her watch back into her side pouch. “I do not know how to help you there, Paladins. But I can lead you to the mines. You still want the ceremonial item, yes?”

“Of course.” Shiro answered.

She smiled, taking his hands and grinning. “I’m at least happy you have found someone to share a bond with. I hope you can at least accept our well wishes, although Grandmother has a gift for you, she was the most excited over the news.”

“It’s-it’s really no trouble.” He stuttered. It was one thing being fawned over by Shay but her grandmother? The lady was definitely a terrific lady but Shiro didn’t want to give her the wrong impression over the marriage. Breaking her grandmother's heart would be worse than breaking Shay’s. He'd feel the lingering disappointment for weeks for letting Shay down (Hunk still wore that particular scar well. He wore it like a scab, never truly letting it heal so he could feel it every single day of his life. Shiro couldn't help him).

Before Shay could properly reprimand him (and convince him to take the gift) they were broken apart by large peals of laughter and something crashing into the back of Shay’s legs.

She gasped, using Shiro to keep herself steady (he winced as she crushed his knuckles in her grasp). “What on Balmera!”

She turned, in time to hoist up two squirming children. Shiro never understood the exact way Balmerans reproduced (Hunk had tried to give him a crash course stating everything came from the Balmera, quite literally, but it never really stuck) but the two of them were definitely new to life. He heard children were quite scarce in war times on the Balmera.

“What are you two doing here? I thought your mother wanted you helping at the markets?” Shay scolded, setting them down and dusting them off. They immediately giggled, pawing at her clothes before she gasped and turned to the Paladins with a wide grin. “Oh! I forgot to mention! Rax and his partner were gifted with children! These are my nephews! This is Dinx and Ease! The first children seen in a decapheeb!”

Lance was on his knees in an instant, crooning at the kids who danced away and ran in circles around Shay. It was no surprise that Lance adored children, no matter their species. Lance was charismatic even on his worst days and knew exactly how to exaggerate his actions and his words to give kids a reason to smile.

“Rax had kids?” Hunk breathed, eyes following the children.

Shiro held his breath, catching the way his eyes darkened and Shay’s smile turned slightly sad. There was no doubt in his mind the both of them remembered a time where they had planned for a family together.

Hunk and Shay had broken up ages ago but it lingered and showed in all of their movements. Nothing would relieve the awkward tension and Shiro couldn't even talk to Hunk about the issue.

Since Lance was lost in his own world right now, he quickly changed the subject. “Sorry to, uh, interrupt. But shouldn't we find Rax, then?”

Shay snapped to attention quickly. “Oh, yes! He helped hollow out a cavern just for you, Shiro. Dinx, Ease, come on, let's find your father.”

She took Ease’s (or was it Dinx?) hand while Lance took the other’s. She led them further down the caves until the reached the worker mines stashed at the bottom. A few workers cheered as they passed and cooed at the children running by.

They found Rax in a mostly abandoned cave, hands pressed to the walls with his eyes closed. He was in deep concentration with the Balmera. However, no sooner had they seen him did Hunk trip over a rock, yelping as he took down Lance.

Lance wheezed from underneath him. “Ya know, maybe you were onto something, Hunk.”

Shiro sighed, instead looking at Shay who ushered her nephews over to Rax. He jumped, startled before snatching them both up in one arm. Rax was larger than Shay and built thicker then when they had first met him. He was the brother you should fear even if Shay could drop kick you across a chasm. He grinned, rumbling to his children before noticing them. “You have arrived! It is good to see you in good health!”

His grin faltered on Hunk who was apologizing and helping Lance dust himself off. Shiro knew Rax would never forgive Hunk for breaking Shay’s heart but had understood why Hunk had done it. Rax still hated him for it, even if Hunk hated himself for it more.

“Grandmother was quite excited about your ceremony, Shiro! Congratulations!”

Shiro forced a smile, trying to ignore the way the cheers were given to him. He didn't have feelings for Keith. Keith was amazing and fierce but he was still a mystery to Shiro. He didn't deny that he cared about Keith and wanted to help him. But that wasn't the image painted into the heads of the Balmerans. It was probably publicity that attempted to shape their relationship to be of one about love.

“Thank you for your well wishes. But we are a bit on a tight schedule, do you know where we can look for the crystal?”

Shiro had pondered what kind of crystal to get for Keith since the moment they told him about the Altean ceremony. He had to put thought into it and there had to be a symbolism. Although, Alteans usually didn't use Balmeran crystals for gifts due to the energy they radiated. It let out excess energy that would make anyone sensitive to it sick. But Shiro knew the Balmera, had felt it under his hand when Allura had gently put her own above his. The Balmera was amazing, large, ancient, and powerful. It had breathed life into the Balmerans and powered their ship.

He knew he wasn't the typical Altean. He couldn't sense energies and wasn't sensitive to quintessence. He couldn't feel the ground under him like Allura could. His own inner energies were mixed up, tightened and almost impossible to feel. He was broken; edges hastily pieced together and healing over one another. He couldn't remember a time where he was sensitive to auras or energies like other Alteans. But he knew it was inside of him somewhere, lurking under the surface where he couldn't reach. He knew it was there because he could feel it with the Black lion. The bonds slipped through his fingers like sand but he could feel the bond. He could feel the Black lion’s anger, the lion’s pain and grim determination. And Black wasn't discrete. She poked and prodded, nudging him in her own way. He could feel her, feel their bond strumming along with the other Paladins. In her cockpit he felt her screaming and ordering right beside him. Before he slept he could feel the whispers of her energy around him, promising he would be safe.

He knew Keith had been sensitive to his own aura from their bond, had known when Keith had reached for his hand and said,  _ feel _ .

Keith helped solidify their connection until Shiro felt him thrumming under his ribs. He felt the warm pulsing red energy in Keith, strumming in beat with his own. It was exhilarating.

The Balmera was a living entity, and he knew Keith would admire it for what it was. It was perfect.

“Do not worry,” Shay reassured, breaking him from his thoughts. “In order to get the piece you need, all you have to do is communicate with the Balmera.”

Shiro felt his face twist up at that. He was crap at communicating with the Balmera without a sort of amplifier and the Black lion wasn't with him.

Shay giggled, reaching to pat him gently on the arm. “It’s alright. I will be there to help the process.”

Rax gave a smile, patting the wall beside him. “I hollowed out a cave for you. It will be easier if you have the ring, so you can picture the size you need the crystal.”

He had the ring secured on one of his side pouches. The Altean space suits were handy in giving him multiple pockets to secure items. The metal of the ring was special to Alteans, as it morphed to whatever the wearer needed. There was some logistics to it (Pidge was fascinated with it but also hated it because Allura had claimed it was magic from the royal family) but Shiro couldn't remember it after the huge debate Pidge sparked over it years ago. The metal was tough, one of the strongest next to the Galra’s Luxite that had become a rarity nowadays. Luxite had gone extinct and not even the Galran scientists could create authentic replications.

He took a moment to pull it free, showing the vial it was trapped within. The ring was beautiful. It was golden, with vines wrapping around with the slightest detail of thorns. It looked like it had been crafted down to the tiniest of details.

Shay let out a cheer. “Oh, it's so beautiful! How wonderful.”

She wasted no time in ushering them into the room. Rax bid them a quick farewell as he ushered his children up the way they had come.

Once inside the room Shay led him to the center as Lance and Hunk stayed near the entrance, peering in carefully. It was mostly barren, with a few crystals already showing through the rocks.

“Now, clear your thoughts and your mind. I will help you project what you need to, to the Balmera. The planet will understand and respond accordingly, okay?”

He rested his hand on the ground, taking a seat in front of her before doing as she asked. She gently placed her hand above his and he concentrated on her hand, on the feel of the earth and nothing else.

He felt the drumming of his heartbeat before the awareness washed over him. The Balmera felt large, its mere presence was enough to crush him. It didn't feel soft as it had under Allura’s expertise, and it threw Shiro off. 

But Shay tightened her hold on his hand, gently whispering. “What are you searching for, Shiro?”

Right. He tried to convey his thoughts to the Balmera, closing his eyes and tilting his head downwards. He wanted to take a crystal for Keith, in order to marry him properly according to Altean culture.

At first he felt nothing until there was a curious prodding at the back of his neck. It was almost violent.

But he understood the question. Who was Keith?

And honestly, Shiro wasn't sure how exactly to respond to that.

He thought of Keith. His expressions of annoyance and the blank stares he held for others. He thought of Keith’s discomfort when they were together and the implicit way he had softened for Shiro. He could hear Keith’s laugh like a breath of fresh air.

He didn't know Keith, not truly. The mating bond had shared with him the mindspace Keith had created for himself but it was different, as it usually was for him. He couldn't answer what had happened during the mating ceremony clearly, as it had been a jumble of emotions and flashing pictures. But at the insistence of the Balmera he tried to recall everything he could from the mating ceremony.

He had been deposited onto the Astral plane. It was a familiar sight for him, but it was lacking the Black lion who usually stood guard for him. Instead, there was a large man, dressed in the traditional Galra uniform. His hair was white, braided down his back and he had thought it was Lotor, only he had a feeling that there was no way that could be.

The scene had shifted, showing him a bedroom. It was the purple Galran colors and there was a scatter of trinkets. They were blurry with childhood memories, making it impossible to focus on one thing. He felt like a child again, wandering and playful. He felt… happy.

He saw something in the corner of his eye, the same man from before. He left through the door of the bedroom, not pausing for Shiro to run after him.

The room shifted once the man was gone. The toys were stripped away and the room was laid to bare. The sheets were made, nothing on the walls or the floor. The warm feeling of childhood was ripped away so quickly that Shiro was left reeling.

Shiro had felt numb, almost painfully cold.

It took him a second longer then it should have to understand what he had been feeling during the ceremony. He was feeling Keith.

The mating ceremony revealed to him Keith, in such an intimate way he had not been prepared. Keith was still shrouded in mystery but Shiro ached, wondering what had happened to make him so… empty.

But it also revealed to Shiro so much more. The end of the ceremony had thrown him face first into a jumble to feelings and pictures.

Shiro saw the arena, heard the chants and his heart was in his throat. For a moment he thought he had been dragged into his own memories until he felt the childish fear he recognized as Keith.

Keith was scared, he was begging his father,  _ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- _

The scene shifted, leaving Shiro in an area that resembled a classroom. He felt Keith’s pain in his hands and the burn in his thighs and back. He felt Keith’s frustration and anger that it almost blinded him.

And then, he felt Keith’s hope shrivel up and die.

Keith had stopped feeling… for a very long time.

Shiro remembered coming out of Keith’s mindscape, wanting to throw his arms out in hopes to find him, to feel him. He wasn’t sure what he would tell Keith but just seeing him would have made the pain growing in his chest calm down.

So yeah, he thought to the Balmera, he was searching for Keith.

He was searching for Keith.

He couldn’t say he knew Keith very well but he wanted to be able to know everything that made Keith tick.

The Keith he had bonded with was someone he wanted to do right by. The Keith he was starting to learn about looked uncertain when Shiro had talked about boundaries. Keith held himself, cold, quiet and strong. Keith was graceful and calm, reflecting everything his father would expect from him.

But Shiro saw the anger flashing behind his eyes and the fiery acceptance with being mated to Shiro.

And Shiro didn't want to force this on Keith. He hadn't lied when he said he cared for him. He cared because he felt no one else had and Keith was amazing. There was potential, a personality Shiro wanted to see unfold. Keith could be amazing if he was allowed to be. He didn't want this marriage but he would be damned if he backed out on Keith now.

He would stay true to his word. Keith, forced and shoved along, was part of the Voltron family now. And perhaps it was selfish, wanting to show Keith the world he was denied, but he didn't care.

Shiro wanted to be selfish, just this once.

A loud hum flooded through Shiro’s senses, bringing him out of his thoughts in time to feel the warm feeling of acceptance from the Balmera. 

Shiro blinked in surprise, coming back to himself and realizing that had been the Balmera. He hoped those thoughts hadn't been broadcasted to literally everyone.

The Balmera groaned under them, making the room shake before the floor erupted into crystals (making Lance screech and jump onto Hunk, who nearly yelled too).

Shay smiled at him, a softness in her eyes. “The Balmera has accepted your answer. Now, you need to find what you think is meant for Keith within these stones.”

Shiro sighed, but felt a small grin light up on his face. The Balmera drove a hard bargain but it's point was made.

Shiro was searching for a crystal, for someone he was still searching for himself.

He got up, dusting off his knees and grinning at Hunk and Lance. “Well, help me look through these crystals and see if we find the right one.”

* * *

“This is a terrible Bachelor party,” Lance grumbled, tossing two crystals the size of his fist into their growing pile of ‘not it's’.

They had devised a system to narrow down their options but it only seemed to prolong their work. Shay was easily placing some away, humming to herself as the other two Paladins had to reflect for a very long time before Shiro gave them the shake of his head.

“This isn't a Bachelor party,” Shiro admonished, frowning at one crystal and then tossing it off to the side. At least their rejects would be used for the Balmerans to harvest and create jewelry with. “I’d have to be getting married to him in earth culture for this to be a Bachelor party, married in the western version of marriage too.”

“The only culture you won't be married to Keith in.” Hunk muttered, holding two crystals in his hands and studying them. He had been sitting there for a good ten minutes so Shiro took pity on him, shaking his head. Hunk frowned, glaring at them before tossing them. 

“I want to get earth married to someone of my choosing. Not someone Alfor decides on, saying ‘You might have working chemistry!’”  _ What a load of bull, _ Shiro thinks, shuffling through a few more crystals. “Keith is great, and he's definitely beautiful but I’d rather have built a marriage on a friendship and relationship first.”

He stopped shuffling when he realized he wasn't receiving a response. He frowned, turning to Lance and Hunk and raising an eyebrow. “What.”

“Nothing!” Lance said, raising his hands. “I just, didn't think you'd notice Keith being pretty.”

“Handsome.” Hunk corrected, sending a glance to Lance.

“Beautiful.” Shay corrected, easily humming and gesturing towards some more crystals.

“Why is that so surprising? He’s not unattractive.” Not that looks mattered half the time. Shiro had met kind aliens who were probably beautiful in their cultures but clashed against things he was raised to believe in. But they had fantastic charisma and personality.

“Honestly,” Lance started and Shrio got ready for a fight. “I didn't think you'd notice someone attractive unless they punched you in the face!”

“Just because I don't hit on anything slightly feminine-"

“I  _ despise _ that! You know I'm not just swayed by girls-"

“Oh my god, fine!” Shiro exclaimed, ready to throw a few crystals Lance’s way because the guy was just looking to be a little shit right now. Lance knew they didn’t mean anything by his preferences but he liked taking shots at them to see them squirm. It was endearing when it wasn’t thrown at you. “Just because I don't hit on anything slightly masculine, feminine or something in between doesn't mean I don’t notice it!”

“He has a point.” Hunk cut in, glaring at a few more crystals. “So many diplomats throw themselves at you and you never notice until it's time to bail you out.”

“I'm just not interested.” Shiro defended weakly. He knew exactly what they were talking about and it was not his fault. A diplomat from the planet Galibol has been so persistent in Shiro showing them around and he hadn’t realized the innuendos they were throwing until he was unwrapping the tentacles from his arms in discomfort (one was wrapped around his thigh and his squeak, though he denies it, had alerted the others to come bail him out). “Keith’s different. It's a political arrangement and although I would have liked more time to get to know him instead of branding each other for life, I'm not going to deny that he's attractive.”

“Guy’s a tough cookie, I'll give you that.” Lance pointed out. He had stopped searching to give Shiro his full attention, leaning on his knees.  “Don't know why you go for the ones that look like they can throw you out the window or punt you across a football field.”

“Maybe it's a kink.” Hunk mumbled and Shiro immediately turned away from them both.

“Nope, no way. We are not going there. I will personally throw you out of this cave if you try. Or worse.” His threat hung in the air and after years of knowing him and his insane training regime they shut up and turned to their crystals, whistling. He had perks as the leader of Voltron.

A comfortable silence fell over them, Shay’s undistracted humming filling it after awhile.

He filtered through a few more until he reached with his left hand and sliced his hand with a sharp crystal. He hissed, pulling back in surprise. The gloves were made of thick material but they weren't completely resistant.

He shook out his hand, and then blinked when he caught sight of the crystal he had cut himself on.

A piece broke off, dropping to the ground right in front of him.

“I found it.” He breathed. It was a little annoying that it hadn't actually been one of the ones on the ground they had been sorting through  but whatever. He lifted it, wiping it on the material of his shirt and frowned when the red color only stayed to stain the crystal.

Hunk and Lance clambered their way over as did Shay.

“Wow, it required a blood sacrifice. Nice.” He quipped but Shiro was just glad the process was over.

The sooner the treaty was sealed the sooner Shiro could figure out who Keith really was. He dropped the crystal into the vial with the ring, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Shay’s knowing smile made him blush.

* * *

They were roped into staying for Dinner where Shiro was pulled aside by Shay’s grandmother. Shiro was just glad he didn't have to stay and finish his meal (Lance was ready to cry while Hunk had soldiered on, lifting his bowl to clink against Shiro’s in misery. The bugs were still  _ moving _ ).

“As a gift from my family to yours.” She said, opening her hands to reveal a pair of bracelets. They weren't made from the usual Balmera crystals and for a second he was confused at what he was looking at. She cupped his hands and the smile she gave him made his heart squeeze. “I am proud of you Paladins. Since you arrived on this planet you have changed our lives but your own as well. You are our family, and I bless you for many happy years to come.”

His hands curled around hers as he dipped down and pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you, Grandmother.”

He put the bracelets into his pack, now thinking about his own family on earth. It left him with a feeling of dread. He had been so wrapped up over Keith, and the Galra alliance he forgot that he hadn't even mentioned to his parents he was getting married. This was one for the books, his moms weren't going to let him live this down.

The paladins returned to their ship, waving at the crowd gathered to the edges of the docking area. Once in board Lance helped him with take off procedures while Hunk helped power up the ship.

Hunk’s voice broke the calm that had been building throughout the night.

“Guys, we have a problem.” Hunk’s eyes were wide on the blaring message in front of him. “Allura’s been trying to hail us for an hour.”

“What? I thought communications were left open.” Shiro immediately transferred it over to the main screen, opening up the channel.

“Communications are off when we go into the caves.” Lance explained, hands tight on the controls as they waited for Allura to answer.

Shiro’s mind went through the different possibilities. Had Altea been attacked? Had the Galra taken back the alliance? Was everyone okay? What was happening?

When Allura’s face popped into view she looked relieved. “Oh, thank Altea you are alright!”

“What's wrong? Is everything alright?” Shiro asked immediately.

“Everything is fine.” She reassured but it failed. He was anxious, he heard it in her voice. She clicked on the screen, eyes downcast as she worked. “But we have run into a complication. You have a new task that takes priority over any others. There is light armor under your seats. I will be opening a wormhole for you to Altea and another straight to your destination.”

“Allura.” Lance snapped, easily on edge as the rest of them. She had a habit of doing this in serious matters when they only wanted her to admit to what was happening.

She flinched and the mask she wore faded almost immediately. She looked scared. “Someone sabotaged the ship Pidge and Keoath were using. We lost complete communication with them after the engine blew. Pidge reported engine malfunctioning before the comms dropped.”

All of them fell silent as she frowned, growing determined and sending them the coordinates. “Zarkon and Lotor do not know if this yet. So you must make haste to their last known location. Pidge is too out of range for me to lock onto but once you arrive I will be able to track them from there. Please, if they learn that the Prince has been hurt… or worse, Altea will not survive the repercussions.”

Her voice was serious, even as the chills spread across Shiro’s shoulders. They weren't dead, they couldn't be. Shiro’s hands tightened on the controls and he finished the take off procedures. “Understood. We won't fail you.” 

They couldn't fail Pidge.

And in Shiro’s chest was a burning anger. He wasn't going to fail Keith either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, so this story is a lot later then I thought it would have been. Not my intention! I just have a hard time rewriting stuff and making it say exactly what I want it to say.  
> I'm sorry if I don't answer comments, I'm really awkward but I'm going to try and keep in touch with people from now on! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for the overwhelming support. I appreciate everything you guys do for this story.  
> Huge thank you to nutella0mutt for betaing for me and keep my motivation up!  
> If you guys want to ask my questions, maybe give me prompts (that really do take me a long time to answer, i'm sorry) and help support me, find me on tumblr here at
> 
> omggiogiothings


	6. Stranded (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith hates to say it. But he fucking told himself so.  
> AKA: it doesn't take long for everything to go to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!! It's been awhile!! This chapter was pretty tricky but here it is!  
> Important things happening!! This is a two part chapter! So expect another update soon! after that, we will finally be reaching the wedding, a chapter I have been looking forward to writing.  
> I am a full time student and busy getting my career in order. So writing only comes up when I'm free. For drabbles and short things (I say short after writing something with 5000 words rip), feel free to look at my tumblr, I only update with writing, artwork, or other small things from friends!  
> Links will be down below! as well as a few extra things I know you will all love<3  
> thank you all so much for your patience. I really appreciate it. and i hope you enjoy today's chapter!

The first thing Keith noticed was the headache throbbing in his skull. He groaned, lifting his hands to rub at his face. He misjudged the amount of effort it would take and the weight of his arms, only resulting in smacking himself in the face.

His memories are jumbled and the ache in his head gives away to the bright awareness of a _planet._

New pain blossoms behind his eyes and he grinds the palms of his hands into them. It’s overwhelming, replacing his senses with blinding auras. Keith had almost forgotten the effects of planets. It wasn't technically the planet that always threw him off, it was the way he could almost feel like everything was alive under his finger tips. It made him sick every time. Landing on Altea had been a process. His father had introduced him to the planet in phases right until he was comfortable putting his feet on land. He had a good enough handle in blocking out everything that was supposed to come natural to an Omega. Although all Omegas had a chance for becoming a Cleric or a Druid, only a few were hypersensitive to life and, essentially, quintessence. He hated it.

Presenting as an Omega had only made him realize how out of place he was against his own kind. Druids would kill to have his stupid ability at knowing how _alive_ a planet was. Keith wasn't sure how his father had figured it out but he had taught Keith to limit himself. Maybe it was from the actual talks they had about it or the fact Keith had loathed everything that made him an Omega. He refused to be a Cleric (even if people painted them as the _good_ Omegas) and wouldn't go anywhere near a druid after becoming intimately familiar with Hagger.

Thankfully, despite being closed off to that aspect of himself, he knew how to maneuver around it. The ceremony had only proved he had a better chance of manipulating it to his advantage.

Right now, he felt like someone was licking the inside of his skull and it felt _gross._

When he finally felt the awareness of the planet fade he opened his eyes and blinked at the harsh sunlight. He didn't feel calm and there was a growing sense of unease the longer he stayed down. He looked off to his side, only seeing purple fauna and glowing green trees. There’s an assortment of plant life that has him sitting up quickly. It’s different from the plant life he had witnessed on Altea. Instead of the lush bright green and bright colors of flowers, he sees vibrant purple with green flowers. It’s a flip but it’s beautiful in it’s own way.

Looking around he recognized pieces of the pod and his own eject parachute tangled up in a few trees. The clearing he was in was made by the impact of the ship. The trees are broken and the branches oozed a gross green liquid.

He takes quick inventory of his own body. He feels an ache in his tailbone, making him aware that something had tugged on his tail harshly. There’s a stinging on his side where his flight suit had been ripped. He panicked for a second when he read out the life support systems warning him of the toxicity in the air. Running through the diagnostics he breathed a sigh of relief. It wouldn’t endanger him.

He let it run a full scan, the helmet reading off numbers and temperatures in Galran before he tugged the helmet off. His ears burst free and he gave a sigh of relief. As much as the helmets provided safety, it lacked comfort. He untangled his hair, catching it between his fingers to tie it up into a braid. The longer he stayed focused on the task the more he realized he was missing something.

He turned to his wrist, finding the holophone in good shape. It was a relief as he quickly set it up to try and recognize where Keith had sent them.

It was one of the few planets in the system with semi breathable air. But there was a slight sting in his lungs, reminding him there was still a certain level of toxicity emitted from some plant life here. At most, it'd probably make him sick. It wouldn’t kill him, but it might kill Pidge.

He jerked up straight at the thought. Keith might have killed Pidge by fucking accident.

He looked around quickly, panic curling in his lungs when he couldn’t find any remnants of her escape parachute.

Honestly, it hadn’t taken long for things to go to shit.

He had to give them credit. He expected one of the paladins to try and strike him down, not a sabotaged ship. If this wasn’t an Altean assassination attempt he hoped the Alteans found out they crashed first. He didn’t need his grandfather using his death as an excuse to go on a self righteous crusade against the Alteans.

He scrambled to his feet, slightly winded but trying to find some sign that lead to Pidge.

Their departure from Altea had been silent. Pidge’s hands had been tight over the controls as she shoved buttons and flipped switches. Keith was intent to watch her pilot, enjoying the mechanics behind it. He had never seen actual pilots piloting before. Usually when he was on the helm he was with his father and the assortment of pilots were too difficult to follow. He liked smaller crafts, easier to follow and quicker too.

The only time Pidge spoke to him was to tell him to flip a few switches on his side.

Her eyes lit up in surprise when he managed to flip through the Altean labels with ease. Keith felt something like pride flare up within him. It sunk low into his gut when she opened her mouth.

“I didn’t think you’d learn Altean.”

“I know a lot of languages.” Keith defended weakly. It had passed the time. One of his personal accomplishments had been being able to translate multiple languages and documents into his own personal files. It had started with Altean. His tongue was native Galran but his father used to speak to him in low Altean tones. Sometimes the dialect was hard to follow but those were his earliest memories and some of the few he chose to hang onto. It also didn’t help that shortly afterwards the Altean language became banned. Keith probably hung onto what he had learned out of spite to his grandfather. It was stupid to him. The Altean language was a major part of half-breed Galran culture. But when the war dragged on and his grandfather found more petty ways to continue it, half-breeds became the enemy.

Language had also been his only escape when it came to his time at the Academy.

He was forced to take a subject for his _best interests._ Since he refused to fall into line with the others and master homemaking and sex ed, he took to language. When his father noticed his interest on the subject, he bought Keith his first Holophone. As technology developed and changed, he received a new one every so often. He had downloaded information upon information about Galran colonies and whatever researchers could provide for the area. He ate it up readily and as he delved into text not in Galran, he learned. He taught himself the universal language and then focused himself on learning every language he could get his hands on. It was one of his only escapes but like hell would he admit that to Pidge who seemed to sneer at any mention of him and Alteans.

Pidge kept up her silence and Keith was happy to stare into the dark abyss of space. They’d be there soon and this whole thing could be put behind him.

He wasn’t that lucky though. The tension built between them. He could see it in the way her shoulders tensed and her knuckles tightened over the steering wheel. She wanted to say something but couldn’t spit it out. It made him nervous.

“Okay, look.” She snapped, making him shrink back on instinct. “I want to apologize! For like, not knowing what the Alteans had done.”

She didn’t sound very sorry.

“I don’t want to hear it.” He snapped back. She jerked, turning a harsh look on him.

“Just because Shiro said you should apologize doesn’t mean you mean it. I don’t want false apologies from you.”

Pidge’s eyebrows furrowed together in disbelief before she smacked the autopilot button and shoved the steering wheel up and out of the way. Her chair swiveled to face him and the attention made him curl in on himself. “I’m not apologizing because Shiro wanted me to, well, I mean, that is part of why I’m apologizing, but I’m doing it because I feel I need to.”

Keith doubted it the moment it came out of her mouth. He doubted any of the paladins wanted to genuinely befriend him, or even call whatever truce he and Shiro had going on. They were biased in their views and he knew that wasn’t fair, considering he was probably biased as well. But his first instinct was to prepare himself for the betrayal. The moment they rejected him he refused to budge an inch in his defense. He had no reason to trust them.

“No. You don’t. Look, you don’t have to like me, you don’t even have to communicate with me outside of formalities. I don’t need fake pleasantries, I’d rather you be blunt with your intentions then attempt to make false… peace with me.”

“My intentions?” She shrieked before jabbing a finger at him. He flinched away from it. “My intentions are to try and communicate with you and make whatever problems between us go away! I know I was a jerk about the Alteans did no wrong thing, but this is war, okay?”

She got lost in her words and he shrunk away from her again. She’s angry and he doesn’t want to be in her line of fire. “This is so stupid! They’re trying to make us play nice when just a few months ago it would have been okay if I ran my bayard through your heart! But nooo, now we have to consider and get told we were wrong! What if we were on the wrong side? What about all those families of the people we killed for our cause? What about how we now realize this whole universe was shitty and all these stupid politics are stupid and-and _Sorry_ if it’s taking me time to adjust, okay?!”

He felt his arms tense and mental walls come up to slide into his defense. “Time to adjust? I didn’t ask you to adjust, and I didn’t ask for an apology! Don’t blame me and use me for your own self centered ideals on your reality! You’re mad you had to apologize! Who does that?!”

“I’m not mad!” Pidge shouted back, face still pinched up in fury. But it edged away and he realized his words struck a chord within her. She was a person who could understand when someone was honest with her. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

She deflated and turned towards the front of the pod, avoiding him. “This whole situation is messed up. We’re soldiers, not diplomats. I just, I really want you to know I’m trying. I messed up, I’m willing to recognize it and try to work something out. You are gonna be stuck with a bunch of freakish Alteans for probably the rest of your life or however long this alliance lasts. The least we can do is make sure you have some people you can go to, talk to and just… be comfortable with, okay?”

A huge part of him wanted to reject her words. He doesn’t want to trust anyone. He doesn’t want to give up a piece of himself to anyone who would use it as a weapon to hurt him. He’s tired of being hurt and used. He’s _tired._

But he’s also tired of being on guard and waiting for the worst to happen.

He thinks of Shiro and his feelings curl up helplessly. Their fates were intertwined now. And god, Shiro had looked so hopeful and trusting. Shiro was trying hard for him and Keith wanted to tell him to stop, that it wasn’t worth it.

But Pidge had laid it all out to bare. She was giving him something he hadn’t thought he would need. Some makeshift ally in an Altean infested castle (harsh, probably even crude of him to think but he had seen the snobbish looks Alteans gave him when they thought he wasn’t looking. The bigotry was there and he saw it as clear as glass). He was going to have to be civil around them. He’d have to play the part of looking proper and pretty with a few kids to appease the treaty.

He loathed the thought but wasn’t sure what alternatives were available to him. He wanted out but he felt cold when he thought of being out. Where would an Omega go? Especially one like him?

He doesn’t get a chance to relay any sort of response to her as a warning flashes across the screen between them. It startles the silence of the ship, making them jump in surprise.

Keith catches the word Failure before Pidge slashes a hand through the command and brings up the manual control of the ship.

“What failed?” He asked, aware of the way her eyebrows pinch in distress. She’s jabbing at controls and growling under her breath.

“It’s, there’s just no way there can be a failure. No one is allowed to mess with the pods and ships on the Castle of Lions.” She jerks the controls, making him reach out to steady his balance. “Our back thrusters just went offline and I know I checked them before I left. They were in perfect condition! We haven’t even hit any kind of turbulence!”

Another warning flashes on the screen and she glares at it. “Put on your helmet, Conduct a scan! What the fuck is on my ship?!”

Not one to be told twice, he does as told. As he does, she throws on her own helmet before the hologram of their pod is shown in between them. Sitting right towards the back engines is a problem area that’s quickly spreading. It’s an implant and the scanners quickly work to blow up the image for them.

It’s an implant but it looked nothing like Galra or Altean tech. It’s working to overtake the ship, snuck under their radar without them noticing until it was too late to hack and take it back.

“Sabotage.” Keith says just as Pidge curses and pushes away from her chair. She grabs one of the travel pouches from the back, throwing in the vials containing the ring for their task and a few empty ones for the crystals. She throws in a medkit and then throws him one as well.

“This is insane! That wasn’t Galran or Altean. Okay, register that into your belt. We need to find somewhere to touch down before this thing completely shuts down on us. Anything can set it off so I need to disconnect us from the frame on the pod.”

She sets to work as he quickly completes the task given to him.

“I just.” Pidge looks around the map, cursing again. “I don’t even know this solar system and if any of these places can even sustain life!”

“Let me see.” Keith demanded, pulling the hologram of the map closer to him. He knows the solar system and they’re getting closer to an old Galran colony. He can’t remember why his people had relinquished hold of it but he knows there is an animal from the area they use in the arena born there. Just as he’s about to tell her the ship lurches once more and Pidge squeaks as she tumbled forward.

He reaches out to grab her and steady her before she falls face first into the dashboard.

“We’re coming up to a planet with 2 suns and six moons. It releases a toxin poisonous to most life forms but it's one of the only planets that can sustain life in this system.”

“Poisonous to most life forms?!” Pidge shrieked, regaining her balance and sitting back down in her chair. She takes the wheel in her hands and glares at him. “We really can't go anywhere else?”

“It’s closest.” He protested. “The next planet might be too far and it can't sustain life like ours. We’d have to rely on our suits and it might not be enough.”

He can see her turning it over in her head but instead of agreeing she shakes her head. “No. We ride it out until we find something that won't kill us on impact.”

“What are you talking about?” He snapped, in disbelief. “If we stay on this thing and it blows up _so do we_.”

“And what, you wanna risk our chances to be in the same situation on a planet with poisonous gas? If our life support fails on the way down we _die_!”

She was so stubborn and it was so frustrating. Galran technology may have said the gas was poisonous but their suits were adapted to fix the situation for them. He had more faith in their suits making the air breathable over staying in a ship meant to blow up and kill them inside of it.

“You can't  really think we’ll make it, do you?”

“Look,” She snapped, all pretenses of keeping it civil gone. “I’ve been doing this space thing for awhile so the last thing I'm going to do is listen to someone who’s never been on a planet before!”

It was a dig that hit close to home. He had never told anyone he had never been on a planet before. He’d only ever seen the metallic walls of the Galra mothership. He was tucked away almost all his life where his father held direct control. No one had known his existence. Pidge shouldn't have known that. Unless, Shiro had seen during their mating ceremony and had known. It made him curl up in hurt. So much for giving him an apology. Stress showed people's true colors.

Pidge was proven wrong as the device went off and their main engine went offline. He looked at the hologram map and for a moment everything was silent. He had a choice and if she didn't want to believe he knew where their best chances lay, he was going to have to force her to see it. His instincts had saved him in battle and had saved him from the worst of the Galra empire.

He grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right. Pidge sqwaked at the sudden jerk of the ship.

He miscalculated because she lost her balance and her grip, hitting her helmet against the back of his chair. Under the blaring of alarms he heard the distinct crack and felt his stomach drop. She gave a cry and even as they hurtled to the surface of the planet in a blur of alarms and quick ejections, he could remember not hearing her breathe a word through the coms.

* * *

 

“Quiznak!” He yelled before slapping a hand over his mouth. He laid perfectly still, ears twitching to any sort of noise coming from the wilderness around him. It might have been stupid on his part to land on a planet the Galra had used for arena fighters but he had no doubt the air would be fine for their suits to filter out. After he was sure nothing was going to pop out of the treeline he looked around to see what he could salvage from the crash.

There was an ache in his side, reminding him of his torn suit. He still had the med kit Pidge had thrown at him but for now he felt fine enough to ignore first aid.

After patting down his sides he looked around quickly to see where his weapon had ended up. He had to leave his dagger at home but had been allowed to bring his father’s blade. It was unable to be put into one of his storage packs so it had to have flown out of the ship during impact.

Looking around he found it impaled into a tree, splitting it from the impact. Amazing and really lucky it hadn't run Keith through.

As he worked to dislodge it he looked around the clearing to try and find any sign of where Pidge had gone. The wreckage continued further down which gave him at least a general direction to head to.

He couldn't hear any nearby wildlife but there was an occasional far off sqwak that made him tense up in alarm.

This was bad.

He had never been on a planet by himself before. He had survived the arena but testing his actual survival skills wasn't a thing he did. There was panic and worry curling up in his chest. As much as he had told Pidge to leave him alone this was not what he had in mind. If she died, he might just be stranded here and that was bad news for the Alteans who could face an instant war because of it.

“Stop thinking like that.” He hissed to himself, wobbling to his feet and heading back out towards the wreckage. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead.

On a whim, he decided to focus on his bond with Shiro. He could always feel it steady in his chest but had never focused on it. The bond was new and he wasn't sure how it fared with long distance but he felt the familiar feeling of Shiro well up in his chest. Shiro felt content and at peace, his overall calm making Keith’s muscles relax as he put a hand over his chest.

He could do this.

With his thoughts on the bond he wondered if he could apply that to the planet. His initial feel of it had been gross and it had faded from his awareness quickly. He frowned and shoved the idea away. That was a last resort if he couldn't find Pidge naturally.

He followed along the path, eyes watching everything for movement and for something white. Her armor should have been easy to pick out from the purple fauna life. But all he was finding was torn up and scattered parts of the ship. A few trees came down with it but otherwise the only thing disturbed was the grass.

He didn't want to call for her either. The last thing they needed was for whatever predator that owned these lands to come up and find them especially before they could find each other.

He tucked his helmet under his arm and followed the wreckage. It didn't take long to find the end of it and where Pidge’s parachute had gone off. It got tangled into a tree and a few branches splintered off where he assumed she had fallen.

More frantic, he climbed over some fallen tree stumps (ignoring the gross sound his foot made when he stepped into the oozing green liquid) to try and find her faster.

The longer it took to identify the more dread pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Keith was ready to yell, consequences be damned, when his eyes finally caught onto the white heaving form of Pidge. “Pidge.” He hissed, running to her.

She was clutching at her face, helmet still in tact but with a low red glaring light reflecting off the edges. Something was wrong.

His eyes ran over her form, noting she was mostly fine. There were a few cracks in her armor, especially one on her wrist guard, but there were no immediate tears in her under suit.

He knelt by her, hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She jerked under his grasp, blindly swinging at him while still keeping one hand on her face.

Keith hissed, jerking away and watching her stumble back.

He saw the problem instantly. There was a crack running straight down her visor. Usually it wouldn't be an issue, they could crystallize and disintegrate the bottom half of their visors easily, but it ran from bottom to the top, immediately compromising her suit.

It wouldn't have been an issue if the air was actually breathable for her.

How absurdly unlucky for them that Pidge was one of the lifeforms the atmosphere was toxic too.

At most, it would make him sick for inhaling for too long (and it raised the question about the differences in their biology that Galra’s were immune to the toxins in the air). He couldn't tell what had already leaked into her suit and what it had poisoned so he had to be quick.

His eyes fell onto his helmet. The colors were different but Galran and Altean tech should have been similar enough for his plan to make sense. “Stay still.” He ordered.

He reached for her helmet only for her to jerk back and swing upwards at him with her bayard.

He scrambled back, feeling the electricity buzz in the air as it almost connected.

Pidge was shaking and wheezing, but he could see the fire in her eyes. Good, a bitter part of him thought, that's the only reason she had survived in this world.

But right now it was annoying.

She was stubborn, fighting him when all he wanted to do was help (and he felt something tense in himself for wanting to help her).

Pidge lurched forward, attempting to strike him.

Keith growled, low in his throat as he grabbed for her wrists, forcing the bayard away from him. She let go of her face to reach and shove at his face.

He wasn't having any of that, using his strength to pin her down onto the ground.

Her eyes were wild, eyes blurry under him and he could almost feel the anger and fear washing off of her.

And he realized why she was fighting him. She thought he was trying to kill her.

_So much for a truce._

He grabbed both her wrists into one hand, pinning them above her as he worked to dislodge the helmet from her suit.

She was panicking, trying to throw her entire body into dislodging him. It might have worked on someone else but he knew how to pin his opponents, holding them still as his claws did the dirty work.

Once the helmet was free he let her go and lunged for his helmet. He had a small window of opportunity. If he could get his helmet on her stupid head before she killed him with her bayard, well, he wouldn't be dead.

Her panic kicked in and for once, her survival instincts gave him enough time to slam the thing onto her head. Keith scrambled to press the edge of her undersuit into the helmet.

Hands at her throat, she grabbed onto his wrists, tugging even when he hadn't put any pressure on her.

He waited, watching her gasping face as tears pricked in the edge of her eyes.

The system rebooted, the red fading and the suit sealing itself up.

He breathed a sigh of relief, eyes drifting to the sides of her undersuit. Her blue symbol turned a purple color, the only indication it had adapted itself properly.

She sagged under him, hands falling to her sides.

Thinking she was done he moved to get off of her calmly but only succeeding to shift before she sprang up and knocked him off of her.

“What the hell is your problem!” She screeched, hand scrambling for her bayard again. Her voice carried over their shared communication. His suit was built to adapt for situations like these.

“You're welcome!” Keith snapped at her, lurching to his feet. He hissed, one hand clasped on his side at the tear of his suit.

Pidge hesitated, only for a second before she barreled into him. She doesn't lunge to hurt him though.

“Were you trying to kill me?!”

“Why would I kill you?!” He shouted back, shoving her away from him. Her tiny fists slam against his chest plate, bringing a dull throb with it. “I have no reason to kill you!”

“Of course you do!” Her face is pinched with fury. She stops her banging enough to clench them on his shoulders. “You always do!”

It feels like a punch to the gut and he almost thinks she actually did until he realizes her hands are still on his shoulders and her head against his chest.

“When have the Galra ever tried for peace? They took _everything_ from me! Why do we have to act like we weren't hurt and that they weren't our enemy for six years? Why do they just expect us to be okay with it? Because of _you_? How is that fair? It's not!” She looked back up at him and there are tears running down her face.

She's vulnerable, crying, and he is floundering for something to say. He almost wanted her to be mad again, just so he wouldn't have to deal with tears.

“I'm tired, okay? And I'm trying really hard to do what Shiro does. But Shiro is just, he's so much better at-at being able to forgive people and see the best in them. But all I know is what Allura told me, and what happened to my family. How is it fair to just accept them?” Pidge sobbed, unable to wipe at her eyes and annoyed about it.

Keith’s hands find her shoulders as she trembled between them.

“It’s not.” He said, exasperated and annoyed at how his voice softened for her. He doesn't want to get to know her and to comfort her. It's not his problem, it shouldn't be his problem. But the words are tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them. “Do you think I don't know how cruel my grandfather can be? I'm an Omega. I failed him by being born.”

Admitting the words leaves him feeling raw and he feels the way her shoulders stiffen up under his grasp.

“I didn't ask for you to play nice with me. I didn't ask Shiro to, to do whatever he did. I didn't want to get married!” His life had been such a plain existence. The anger had left him numb for years to play along with his father. And instead of being allowed to be forgotten from the empire, he got thrown as a consolation prize and put to use like his father always claimed he would be. His life was saved because he could be useful in the future. And maybe his father had truly loved him once upon a time, but that didn't exist anymore. He had a millenia old grandfather who took ruling your empire to the next level.

“I don't want your pity. I don't want to be lied to and have you apologize for something you don't even believe in. You don't have to like me, and I don't have to like you.”

“But I want to!” Her hands are tight on him again, holding onto him like he was actually special to her. “It’s like, you're such a fucking enigma. And I hate that because I can't see past the fact you're purple, or that you remind me of the guy who tried to claw my eyes out, that I'm such a butt and it's not fair to you.”

She stopped her angry triad enough to softly whisper. “No one deserves to be treated like dirt on someone's shoe.”

Keith is at a stand still with her. They're both clutching at each other desperately and he knows they're on the verge of something between them but he's hopeless on what it is. He doesn't want her to try but it hurts to hear her so passionate against him.

In a heartbeat he realizes he wants a relationship with her and in that briefest second he's hit with the all to familiar pain of what trouble that would lead to.

If he cares for someone, he could never truly appreciate it for what it was. It would always be ripped away and leave him with nothing.

“Are you really not trying to kill me?” Pidge asked, making him look at her again. She is laying herself out to bare in her rawest form.

“I’m not.” He whispered, squeezing her shoulders just a bit.

She smiled, just a little bit but it’s enough to lighten the mood.

“Okay. We can make this work. I promise.”

Keith wanted to tell her not to make a promise but she looked sincere.

He swallowed his words, only nodding gently.

The shine of tears in her eyes and the watery smile makes something close to affection clench in his chest.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolute sweetheart Nutella0mutt commissioned the lovely chishionrnr to draw art for this fic! You can check it out [here!](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/post/169529972736/a-friend-of-mine-commissioned-the-amazing-and)  
> I also drew some art that you can find [here](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/post/162177366516/babes-for-my-fic-and-my-obsession-with-slow-dance) and [here](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/post/168477919981/chibi-galra-keiths-i-drew-for-voices-im-planning) aaannnd [here!](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/post/166899200271/was-in-a-funk-so-drew-some-soft-sheiths-for-my)  
> Thanks!<3


	7. Stranded (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew, Keith thought, he was starting to feel.

Pidge takes the lead once they're able to finally let go of each other.

When they're far away from the crash sight, she tucks them into a small alcove to catch their breath. He unpacks the medkit and lets her clean out his wound and bandage it up best she can while his torn undersuit was in the way.

Keith felt heavy, knowing it was his body reacting to the poison from the air. It shouldn't impair him too much but he should at least feel sick afterwards.

He was in the middle of catching his breath when Pidge shrieked. He sprung up, wincing at the pull from his side, and immediately looking for danger.

He found nothing only Pidge clutching at her cracked wrist guard.

“No, no, no!!! You can't die on me!! I haven't even finished level 60 on Beat and Box ‘Em!” She stared at it tearfully before whirling on him. “My communicator just died. Please tell me yours is still working.”

He lifted his arm, showing the wrist guard and Holophone attached to his wrist. He guessed it counted as the same thing. It's a small panel, the newest Galra tech his father had gifted him for good behavior. She latched onto it in an instant, bringing up the hologram touch screen.

“You know, one thing I miss from earth? Hard screens. Like, I understand the convenience of holoscreens, but hard screens were the best.” She rambled, not caring for his opinion even if he didn’t really have one. Hard screens reminded him of the hard panels on the bridge of the ships. Otherwise holoscreens were used for everything. She flicked through multiple screens before frowning. “Uhm, are you sure this is a communicator? It's full of encyclopedias.”

He pulled his hand back defensively. “I like to read.”

She jerked it back, not done with him. “I’m not shaming you for it. I'm just confused. This is a communicator, it should have like 60 more options besides what's the truth behind Planet Plyantheria.”

He refused to admit Plyantheria’s only truth was its ability to make lesser people hallucinate from it's toxic gases and not actually having gods breathing down your neck like people would proclaim…

She messed with the Holophone, leaving him in awkward silence. “What is with all these blocks? Did you do this?”

“No.” He said, defensive. “It's… it's a gift from my father. He's the one who programs it for me.”

Pidge’s fingers stilled against the screen, the texture rippling before she digs and tugs up the main hardware onto a smaller holoscreen. “Program it? He restricted complete access. Whoever did this wanted to monitor everything you do with this.”

Keith tried once more to get his arm back but she refused. “I hardly need you to make fun of my tech when it's all we have.”

“I'm not making fun of it!” She glared, typing into the screen quickly. “It's just, Galra communicators can do more then have encyclopedias downloaded onto it. They're meant to hold video and audio calls, take pictures, scan planets from afar and connect to the network. You can stream effortlessly with this! Which is why I'm surprised all of those functions are knocked off! You only have two numbers in here too!”

Keith only managed to follow along with her until she suddenly says, “But I can hack this no problem.”

“Don't!” He ripped his hand free, the screen flickered and Pidge tugged awkwardly into his space. He felt embarrassed, knowing it was probably too strong of a reaction but he can't help it. “My father put those restrictions for a reason. If he thinks I'm tampering with it, I'll… I'll be in trouble.”

He was uncomfortable under her stare, even when she used his thigh to heft herself back up.

“I… okay, how about I just unlock the functions we need. Which would be getting a map of this place and contacting someone other than your father.”

He felt unsteady but she had a point. There was no way he could call his father for this, no matter what he had said before Keith’s departure. The Alteans would be blamed in an instant. Whoever sabotaged their ship would win.

“Only what you need. Then put it back the way it was.” He told her seriously.

Pidge rolled her eyes, bring his arm closer to her chest so she could work on it. “Of course. Later, I'll show you how to do this yourself so you can check out this game, it's called bombs. A rip off of mindsweeper but whatever. Space minesweeper.”

She rambled, quickly losing herself in the coding as she unlocked the screen.

They only had to wait ten ticks before she let out a victory yell.

The map of the planet appeared and she grinned. “Come on. If we get to these spots well be able to get onto the internet and contact Allura.”

* * *

 

The spots just so happened to be located on purple hills, with about a three varga hike.

Pidge seemed to be the most disgruntled about it as Keith took it at a careful pace, not wanting to pull at the patch on his side. Pidge kept up the chatter between them even when Keith did nothing more than grunt. He was too busy flicking away insects that made his ears twitch. It was annoying.

There was a lull in conversation a few vargas in (Keith knew he was tired and keeping watch of the animal life around them left him on guard) when Pidge started to talk to him gently.

“Do… do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

He looked at her with a frown, holding one of the larger plants out of the way for her to cross through. She ducked under his arm, shielding the map of the planet between her chest. “Depends on what they are.”

She huffed, extending the map once again. In her attempt to seem nonchalant, she missed a trench in the ground. She yelped, sliding down and throwing her arms out to catch herself.

He slid down more gracefully, climbing up onto the other side to extend a hand for her to take. She stared at it for a moment. Her hesitation making him think he had done something wrong (human customs were strange and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to grasp all of them) before grabbing it and letting him haul her upwards.

“So like, I was thinking. I want to hear it from you. Why did the Alteans destroy Gal?” She played with the map, spinning it in what he recognized as a nervous tick. “Like, I know what Allura told me. That it had been a misunderstanding but I don't know if that's just the way she says it. And like, I know it can become a whole fight on he said she said, but you like, you seem a little more down to earth when it comes to Alteans.”

Keith blinked. “Down to earth? I don't follow.”

“Agh.” Pidge smacked the top of her helmet. “It’s an earth expression. It just means you are more honest with your feelings on Alteans. Sort of?”

He led the way further down the map she was messing with. The fauna life on this planet was amazing and beautiful. It was something new and a breath of fresh air. The trail had long since ended, leaving them at the mercy of navigating with the newest tech.

“I don't know how to tell you what I've been told without it sounding like propaganda.” Keith admitted, using the words she had thrown at him once before.

Pidge sighed, glaring at the overhanging branch in front of them before ducking under it. “I know. I decided I want to hear it and then I can decide for myself how to feel about it. Not how Allura says we should feel about it.”

He frowned, not sure what that would accomplish but figuring it wouldn't hurt. Shiro had tried for him, he'll try for Shiro.

“Well, when I was child I was told a story about how Zarkon and Alfor had been friends who fought and protected the universe. But, Zarkon fell in love.” He felt bitter admitting the story now. It felt like a lie. His grandfather didn’t know how to love anything. “He fell in love with an Altean.”

Pidge blinked, looking at him in confusion.

“They say she was incredibly smart. Her intelligence helped the land prosper. But she became interested in the magical abilities that Omegas held. Some say she was obsessed.” Keith remembered being told the story, leaning back against someone that had smelled like home. “Her obsession would lead to her downfall. Zarkon begged Alfor to help him save her life. But Alfor refused and said she deserved it for meddling in forbidden magic. So, with no options, Zarkon tried to save her himself.”

It had been a sad story, one Keith had soon realized the empire had not given to other young children. Perhaps it was because of the person who had told it to him.

“Zarkon would fail and grow bitter against the man who refused to help him save the love of his life. But Zarkon had also cursed the Land of Gal. It grew weak and powerless. And when the Alteans attacked, it could not withstand the force of their weapons. Many people were displaced and forced into space. Zarkon was our emperor, and he promised revenge for his lost love and our lost land.”

_‘Perhaps it was an accident, Keith.’_ A voice rumbled, sounding as clear as it had when he was too young to understand what was being told to him. ‘ _But you had grown adults unable to tell apart an apology from pain. And so, Zarkon fell into madness, and we are here to attempt and put it all together again.’_

“That's…” Pidge said, breaking him from his memories. “That doesn't sound like propaganda at all.”

“Perhaps not.” He shrugged, feeling weary just from admitting the history. “In an empire where we advocate Victory or death, love seems foolish. That story isn't told to soldiers.”

“Love is the strongest weapon.” Pidge whispered. “I can believe that it caused a war.”

Keith shook his head, almost amused. It was a child's tale he had tried not to take to heart. It made everything the empire had become now worse. Perhaps it was better to admit the Alteans had destroyed Gal. They had threatened destruction and Zarkon tried to call their bluff.

But Alfor wasn't one to back down either.

“How about…” Pidge paused, looking embarrassed before trying again. “What about your feelings on Alteans?”

His feelings? Well… “I respect them.” He admitted. “Despite despising their talks of diplomacy.”

“Talks? Alteans are pretty good at diplomacy.” Pidge pointed out. “Allura knows how to handle diplomats I would have drop kicked off a building.”

“Hmm. Put it this way.” He stopped by a tree, peering around and looking at her map to make sure they were still headed the right way. The sun didn’t reach them under the shades of the trees. It had gotten awfully quiet the closer they got to the mountain that put him on edge. “The first things Alteans say when they introduce themselves. Do you remember what it is?”

“Uh.” Pidge blew up the map, letting him peer at it with a frown before he picked the right direction. “Nice to meet you?”

“No, they ask if there's anything they can do to make you more comfortable.” He knows she's smart. The paladins survived this long for a reason.

“I… wait, are you talking about the shapeshifting?”

Keith nodded, smirk on his lips at how he was dragging her along now. He had her attention. “Galra hate shapeshifting. They hate the thought that a species that could change their physical appearance and even biological makeup would do so willingly on a first meeting.”

“But, it's to make it easier to communicate.” She argued. “It's why they're so good at their peace talk bullshit.”

“It also makes it easier for Alteans to integrate and hide in a society. If Alteans wanted to destroy a civilization, they could. They'd kill them from the inside out. Alteans are to be feared, Pidge. We hate their abilities but we respect them. So I hate their talks of diplomacy.”

“That's fair,” she mumbled. “But like, what about everything the Galra have done?”

It's a vague question. It's meant to make him specify. But it's also meant to remind him what the Galra have done falls under a wide umbrella. “I think it's not fair to demonize an entire species because of the power of our government.”

It sounded bad to him. Like he was trying to make excuses for the people the empire had enslaved and tortured.

“So far no Galra have attempted to try otherwise,” she said bitterly. Keith shrugged it off, he deserved to be called out.

“I'm talking about the people who aren't participating in the war.” He gave a small shrug. “Civilians who aren't a direct link to the empire. They don't deserve to be demonized because of the military aspect of my nation. They're merely trying to live in peace and they can't.”

“So why don't they rebel?”

Keith knows she's only talking about it hypothetically. She's curious and he has allowed the conversation to get this far. But it still sends a shiver down his spine. Betrayal was not tolerated in the empire. The ache from his shoulder reminded him of that.

“I think you're misunderstanding something Pidge. My grandfather is an emperor, not a King. There’s a reason for that.”

That effectively ends the conversation. They're getting close to one of the spots the map had labeled as a signal point. The animal life had fallen silent, only the soft chirping of something that buried itself under the ground. The trees don't end as they find themselves face to face with the mountains side. He puts his hands on the stone. It's smooth and it reflects the rainbow against its surface. It's beautiful.

But it's also impossible to climb.

“Is there a way around?” He asked after a few pitiful attempts of pulling himself up. He even took the time to take off his gloves and try his claws.

“No.” She groaned. “The signal is on top of this stupid thing. If the whole mountain is like this we won't be able to get up.”

Pidge suddenly stopped throwing the Holophone at him before she summoned her bayard.

He frowned. He had assumed it was only a melee weapon.

She pointed it upwards and it shot off, impaling itself further up the mountain side. She grabbed the holophone and with no warning grappled herself up the mountain side.

“Pidge!” Keith exclaimed.

She laughed, “Look! I got signal!!”

Her scream made him pull his ears back. He had screamed first but it still didn't lessen the fact they would be spotted by whatever predator had claimed these woods.

Keith sighed, watching her gleeful hang onto the top of the mountain.

And then he heard it.

It was faint, a cracking noise. He stared, watching as a crack formed under her and traveled all the way down. He was struck with the sudden realization they couldn't assume this formation was dense.

The crack hit the ground and he held his breath. The realization that this mountain was hollow hit him. Just their fucking luck.

The ground splintered under his feet and then he was falling. He screamed, weightless for a moment as he was plunged into total darkness. When he hit the ground he fell on his bad side. Pain erupted, making him instinctively curl up, one hand wound up against the wound. It took him a few painstaking moments before he was able to breathe again, the pain having taken all awareness from him.

He blinked, aware someone was calling for him.

“Keith!”

Pidge’s voice carried in the darkness. He could see the faint light of her armor but otherwise it was too hard to tell. Did she fall in with him? What happened? Did the whole thing collapse on then?

“Pidge?” His voice was hoarse. He winced, pulling himself into a sitting position so he could work his way up to her. “What happened?”

“I, I didn't check the integrity of that thing. We were sitting on top of a cave. I kind of broke up the foundation and sent you into it. Are you okay? Are you hurt? The ground caved itself in afterwards.” She wandered closer for him to reach out and grab her wrist. She screamed.

“It's me! It's me! Calm down!”

Keith breathed heavily, not sure if he'd be able to pick himself up. She seemed to sense his dilemma as she felt around before grabbing his wrists and lifting him up.

They stayed like that until Keith’s eyes were able to adjust to the darkness. He could see her in the dark, only the faint light from the armor illuminating her.

“How'd the signal go?”

She sniffed, looking down and squinting. “I, I sent something? To Allura’s communicator. I just, I'm sorry.”

“What for?” He straightened up, breath hitching as it pulled at his side. “You had no idea about the mountain or this cave. It's not your fault.”

She sniffed, hands tightening on his wrists before she let go. “Okay. Let's. I can't see the communicator.”

He looked around, finding it by her feet. “Left foot. Careful. I can't uh, move."

She patted the air as she bent down to grab it. It was damaged but only slightly. It flared to life and they both let out sighs of relief.

The signal was disrupted and the map was useless at this point.

She sighed. “Nothing beats the tech of the lions. Hunk’s lion would have mapped out every crevice of this place.”

He looked around, “Its a cave, right? That means there has to be an exit somewhere.”

“We don't have much of a choice.” She pointed out. He had to agree. The suit might filter out the air for her but he knew it had a limited power supply. Once it died, she'd be defenseless to the toxins in the air.

He sighed, stretching out his body gently and then nudging her to the side. “Let's get walking then.”

Walking in darkness was unnerving. Keith could hear the faint sounds of something moving in the darkness. He didn't want to find out what made their home in the walls.

The communicator flickered every now and then, never failing to make them trip every time. Pidge eventually shut it off and linked her arm with his.

They walked in silence (slower because Keith felt like he might be reaching a new level of exhaustion), more focused on not tripping on anything.

The longer he stared at the floor to navigate them he realized there was light. He stopped, “Hey, can you see that?”

“I,” Pidge stuttered. “Yes!”

They followed the light to its source, finding a field of glowing crystals. It was beautiful.

The purple glow illuminated the walls around them. On closer inspection, he realized it was a field of flowers. Each flower held a white stem that glowed lightly. On its petals were small rock like crystals, glowing brightly.

“Wow.” Pidge whispered. “This is the first time I've seen this.”

He walked through the field, watching as the crystals on the petal clinked together and then floated upwards.

“Whoa.” She breathed in amazement.

Keith was in awe. He had never seen something so amazing before. Hidden under mountains of dirt was the most beautiful field of flowers he had ever seen (though maybe that wasn't fair, he had only been on two planets in his entire life).

“How do you think they float?” Pidge asked, kneeling by the gems. “These are so pretty!”

Keith stared at them, momentarily lost in the glow before he realized something. “I know these flowers.”

He knelt down beside one, hands trembling as he brushed a petal. It was different from the blood red of a rose. But he loved it all the same. “This is my mother's favorite flower.”

He remembered seeing this plant by her photo. It was a secret. _He_ had told Keith that no one needed to know they mourned her together, not even Keith’s father.

The flowers didn't keep long despite being placed into the artificial environment to house it. “She… loved how it glowed in the darkest places. I… my father made her courting gift out of the crystals. She wore them all the time, up until-"

He stopped, realizing he was saying too much. He reached up to touch at the crystals of his earrings. They had long since lost their glow, it was dull in comparison to the ones around him. But they had been his mother's. His father had never been able to take this away from him.

Pidge waded through the flowers carefully kneeling down beside him. They were a mess, armor broken and torn. He was certain he looked haggard and exhausted. But she looked up at him, with such an understanding look he felt… okay.

He felt a splash of contentment before she reached into the flowers and grabbed a handful of crystals.

“What are you doing?”

“We came here for a crystal.” She told him, sounding sure of herself. “And I can't think of anything more meaningful you can give Shiro then a crystal that reminds you of your mother.”

She stopped, hands tight around the crystals before she looked at him with a soft smile. “My dad died. And, it was probably the worst day of my life.”

She angled her body towards him, taking his hands so she could put a few of the crystals into them. “And when I was younger he had given me a necklace. It had my name on it and it was so ugly! I remember hating it when I was a kid. But, when he died I wore it every single day.”

She gave a small shrug. This, he realized, was her way of comforting him. She was trusting him. It sent something warm and painful into his chest. He wasn't sure he wanted her to trust him.

“If you're still wearing her earrings, I think that's enough of a reason to let Shiro wear it on his wedding ring.”

The crystals glowed against the dark of his glove. It was an intimate moment, and the wide smile she gave him sealed it for him.

He was going to care about her. He was going to want to make this work between them. And he didn't want to, god he didn't want to. But it had been such a long time since someone had smiled at him like that. So long since someone talked to him like she had.

First Shiro, now Pidge. This was going to hurt. When this was all over and done with, it was going to hurt.

* * *

 

Finding their way out of the cave took longer than they thought. They stumbled in the dark with Pidge rambling numerical nonsense about the depth they had fallen and if they could just scan this place it would be so easier. She started talking about the Yellow Lion and how it naturally mapped out caverns. He followed along until she started to use slang native to her own species. Then he realized she was only speaking because she was nervous.

By the time they broke through to the surface it was humid outside, making sweat and dirt cling to his face. Pidge looked better off with the support of her suit.

Her rambling stopped once they were in the sunlight. Keith was starting to grow sick of the purple fauna life.

“I don't know how much longer we can stay here.” Pidge admitted, swallowing. “We've been hiking for hours. I'm probably incredibly dehydrated and you look like you're gonna collapse.”

“We don't have much of a choice.” Keith reminded her, gesturing in front of them. “There's a lot of things hiding in this jungle. I don't trust it.”

“We need to take a break. At least...” Her eyes drifted to his side. “I need to clean that out for you again or it'll get infected.”

He didn't have much strength to fight her so he sighed and let her drag him into the woods again.

She chose another alcove of broken down trees. But they were safe from the sun and had their backs pressed against something solid.

Pidge unpacked the medkit and got to work. Keith breathed in slowly, trying to ignore the stinging as she worked the bandage off and wiped off whatever mess had gotten into it.

“This doesn't look good.” She admitted to him.

“Yeah, I figured.” He watched her put on a new bandage before she rummaged around in the kit.

“All we have is this for water. We can split it.” Pidge looked determined.

“I'm fine.” He lied. “I don't need it as badly as you.”

“Oh god.” Pidge rolled her eyes as she unscrewed it and held it out to him. “I don't need you trying to pull that on me. We split it, okay? We can deal without food for a bit. Water? Not so much. Now come on.”

Keith couldn't fight her. He sighed, looking at the pouch and gauging half before take a swig. He was thirsty. He wasn't going to deny that but he couldn't help but still give her more of what they had. His instincts always wanted to protect smaller creatures from harm. It usually landed him in bad situations.

He helped her pop off the helmet long enough for her to swallow down her drink and slam it back on. She gasped, coughing as the life support regulated itself.

Then she leaned against him with a sigh. “I really hope Shiro finds us.”

It looked bleak and he was starting to feel the exhaustion creeping in on him. “Me too.”

They stayed hidden, watching the sun fade out from around the trees. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he felt content with her beside him, holding onto his arm.

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was collapsed onto the side of their makeshift shelter. Pidge was curled up beside him, taking in shallow breaths. The light was dimmer then earlier but he could tell night had not yet fallen.

He's not sure what exactly woke him up but he made sure Pidge was securely against him.

He thought about sleeping once more when he saw the dim flashing of his Holophone. It had been thrown onto Pidge’s arm guard when they had been traversing the caves. He reached, hissing lightly as Pidge fell onto his wounded side. He curled an arm around her shoulders and flipped on the Holophone.

It was a notification. His heart leaped into his throat as he read the letters being translated on the screen _‘Pidge. Coordinates.’_

“Pidge.” Keith hissed, shaking her awake.

She snapped up instantly, looking around wildly before finding him. He held her arm up to her face with a grin.

She gave a yell, taking it and quickly writing off what was needed. “Oh yes!”

He felt relieved, almost enough to laugh.

And then he saw it, hiding in the shadows of the trees. He acted before he even knew what he was doing. He wrapped an arm around Pidge’s waist and threw her down. She scrambled, yelling in confusion but he silenced her when a growl erupted from his throat. He was on edge, instincts frayed and snapping at him to keep her safe. He was tired and injured but he wouldn't let it stop him.

This thing was a predator and native to the planet. He had forgotten. He had been so tired it slipped his mind to tell Pidge that hey, there's this giant animal the Galra use to torture people in the arena living here (though, to be fair, they were too busy yelling at each other to talk about that).

“Holy jesus.” Pidge hissed, fighting him and getting up onto her elbows. “That's a _Kraken_!”

“It's a what?” Keith looked down at her in disbelief. “Its, that is _not_ a Kraken. I don't know what a Kraken is!”

“No! That’s what Hunk and Lance call it! We cannot fight that!”

“Well, we might have to.” He wasn't the bigger predator here. His growl only served to make it think he was challenging it. It would eat him in one bite. It lunged, a hulking black mass.

They quickly scrambled away from each other.

It was large, easily breaking through the treeline.

It was mostly black, covered in coarse hair before it's hind legs were covered in sharp metallic feathers. It had four pure black eyes and two sets of razor sharp teeth. This thing was large, disgusting, and willing to rip anything in its way to shreds.

He had never fought one in the arena (they were only saved for special cases and despite being condemned to the arena for the worst crime, his father truly didn't want to kill him that way) but had heard about it from the other prisoners. It had a soft underbelly but if it got its claws on you it would not let go.

It roared, startling every living thing in the area before it lunged for him.

Keith scrambled backwards, almost losing his footing as he unsheathed his sword (Pidge had helped him fix it onto his back instead of his hip. It helped in the fall, he didn't need to impale himself because of the weapon).

He managed to raise it in time, catching it into its mouth as he was slammed back against a tree.

“Get ready to move!” Pidge screamed.

He didn't know how to fight with her but when he saw the green lasso wrap around its neck he bailed in an instant.

She had been further off, holding it right from a distance before the lasso lit up in electricity and shocked it.

Keith stumbled onto his knees in time to see it roar and jerk backwards, yanking Pidge with it.

She yelped, crashing onto the floor as it pinned it's eyes on her.

He took his chance in sliding in front of her and stabbing it directly under its arm. His blade didn’t cut as deeply as he would have liked. If anything, all they had done is piss it off.

“Move!” She screamed.

“Sure! That was my second idea!” He snarled back before unlodging his blade.

He ducked, catching Pidge’s lasso sliding back into her bayard.

It slammed into a few trees behind them, making Keith grab onto her arm and drag her to run faster. They couldn't outrun it, there was no way. But he wasn't about to let them both die when they had made it this far.

Adrenaline sang through his veins as he spoke quickly. “Get ready to trip it!”

“God damn it!” Pidge put more effort into her sprint. She passed two trees and shot out the grapple from her bayard. It wrapped around and held as she got ready, planting herself the best she could.

He ran straight for it, jumping over the line and skidding as he turned to face it. His blade hadn't done any damage which left them with only one other option. It was gonna hurt but he knew the advantages of finding your own weapons in the middle of a fight.

It fought stupidly as it lunged and got caught on the wire.

Everything slowed down to a crawl. It fell, Pidge losing her footing the instant it connected.

He took a step forward and jumped just as it met the floor face first. It was dazed, just enough for him to step into its head and run along it's back. Just as he hooked a hand around the feather, he stabbed it straight through it's back with as much force as he could muster.

He unhooked the feather as it howled (and as the blade cut right into his fingers, making him gasp in pain).

It bucked, trying to throw him off but Pidge screamed, “No you don't!”

She grappled it around the neck before weaving herself between the thick trunk of a tree and pulling with a scream.

It stayed down, jerking him enough to stumble before he climbed back over to it's head.

With no hesitation he impaled it with the feather through its neck. It howled, making every single hair of his body stand up. He dug it in deeper, with a scream of his own.

It struggled, choking and gurgling.

“One more!” Pidge cried out, trying to hold out in restraining it.

Keith scrambled for his blade, ripping it free and returning to hack at it once more. The minute his blade dug into the back of its skull, the beast lost it's life.

Keith breathed heavily, standing over it. His hands ached from ripping the feather free. There was an ache from where he had been slammed against the tree.

Pidge cried out, collapsing instantly.

“Pidge!”  He tried to get back up to reach her but the world swirled out of focus. He lost his balance and headed straight for the floor.

But the impact never came. He blinked away the black dots in his vision, confused before he realized someone was holding him, cradling his weight effortlessly.

“Hey, hey. I got you.” Shiro whispered, a hand clutching at Keith’s face.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, confused. He blinked, using Shiro to get himself upright. He struggled, up until Shiro put a hand on his back, helping him sit up. “What are you doing here?”

Shiro gave a breathless laugh, eyes looking him up and down. “What am I doing here? Well, I wanted to save you but I guess I didn’t need to.”

“I don’t need saving.” Keith said defensively before trying to get on his feet. “Pidge, is she okay?”

Shiro jerked slightly, turning towards where Pidge had fallen. Keith used Shiro’s shoulder for leverage, looking over the man carefully. He wasn’t in his paladin armor, instead he was in the armor he had seen a few of the Altean guards wear around the castle.

“I’m okay!” She called out, stumbling to her feet.

“Stay down!” Shiro ordered. “Hunk and Lance are on their way, let them check you out first.”

“I’m fine.” Pidge called out, determined to ignore him and try to make her way over. “Just ate shit, that’s all.”

Ate shit? The confusion must have shown on his face because Shiro shook his head. Shiro took a moment to look Pidge up and down before focusing his attention on Keith.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, concern almost dripping off of every word. It almost hurt to see him being so open with Keith. Keith clenched against his shoulder plate, helplessly. He fell back against their bond, feeling the worry dripping through it. It startled him. He hadn’t realized the bond had gotten so strong. Did Shiro even realize it?

Keith got pulled out of his thoughts the moment Shiro touched his side where the wound had been bandaged not that long ago. “Don’t.” He hissed instinctively, panicked, and making Shiro jolt away.

Keith mentally backtracked when he saw he apology in Shiro’s eyes. Shiro had only been looking out for his well being. Guilt ate at him as he blurted, “Sorry, I’m okay. It just hurts.”

Shiro looked at him, hand gentle against the small of Keith’s back. However, before Shiro could respond to him, they heard heavy footsteps of other people converging on their location.

“What the hell?!” Lance screamed, finally bursting through the thick purple bushes. “A warning would be nice! You just took off without even looking at the coordinates.”

“Dude!” Hunk whined, throwing himself into Lance who yelped and struggled to keep his balance. “Did you guys take on a Kraken?”

“It’s not a Kraken.” Keith argued immediately, moving with Shiro to try and get back onto his feet. Shiro wasted no time in throwing one of Keith’s arms over his shoulder. “I don’t even know what a Kraken is?”

“Hunk and Lance named it.” Shiro said meekly as Hunk quickly wandered to lift Pidge up effortlessly, making her squawk.

“Still not cool.” Lance pointed out, coming closer to them. “How did you even know where they were?”

Shiro stopped, looking down at Keith with a confused expression. “I… I don’t know. I don’t think that was me.”

Keith frowned. It wasn’t him either. He was fighting an animal almost 10 times his weight, he couldn’t exactly focus on any kind of bond. That’s likely why he hadn’t noticed Shiro responding to it earlier. But it still raised the question on how Shiro had responded to it to begin with. Shiro couldn’t feel it as often as Keith did. The last time Keith had to help him feel it.

“Forget I ask.” Lance sighed, looking over all of them critically before squinting at Keith. “You don’t have a helmet.”

“I’m fine.” Keith insisted. He was the only one in the bunch without it. “My lungs can take it. Pidge needs immediate attention on her life support suit. It got damaged in the crash.”

“ _You_ got damaged in the crash!” She protested, fighting Hunk before he shouldered her like a sack of meat. “I can walk fine!”

“Ugggghhh.” Lance complained, “Now we got two of them. Come on. We can administer quick first aid and get you into a pod when we get to the castle.”

With Lance laying out their plans, Keith felt relief flood through him.

“What’s with that look?” Shiro asked gently as Lance begrudgingly pulled Keith’s blade free from the monster’s neck (Keith refused to start calling that stupid thing a Kraken because of the Paladins).

Keith shuffled, a little nervously. “I… I guess I kind of accepted that we might not have made it out of this alive.”

Exhaustion clouded his vision but Shiro gently squeezed him. His hand was heavy and warm against Keith’s hip.

“There's no way we would have left you behind. I refuse to give up on you." Shiro admitted gently. “We’re married and that means you’re a part of this team now. That means we won't stop trying for you. It's just not how Voltron works. That’s not how I work.”

Something stuck out to Keith. Shiro didn’t say it was the Altean way, he purposefully called them Voltron. But there was a moment of pain, heart clenching at the thought Shiro had only been trying because of the forced wedding. He felt foolish for trusting Shiro’s words the other night. But he couldn’t fault Shiro for it. They were only trying for one another because of the wedding.

“No wait.” Shiro sighed, something heavy. Keith looked up at him, confused when Shiro looked down with a gentle smile. “That didn’t sound right. We’re married. But… I came for you. And, Pidge, of course. You aren’t an obligation. I promised you I’d try and that’s what I’m doing. I’m willing to be here for you. Whenever you need.”

Keith stared in surprise, even if Shiro had continued to walk them forward.

Keith could have walked fine but he knew this might have been more for Shiro’s sake then Keith’s. There was a tremble on his hip from where Shiro held him. Keith slid his hand down, covering Shiro’s and gently squeezing it. He might not be able say exactly explain how that made him feel but he could show it.

“... Thanks.”

Shiro stumbled, but didn’t say anything (Keith wasn't sure what he would have done if he had. He felt embarrassed enough for thanking him). He only squeezed his hip, hiding a smile.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is!! Conclusion for chapter 6! Next chapter we are finally on our way to the wedding!! Can't wait to show you guys the good stuff and the part of this story I've been itching to write since the beginning.  
> Big thanks to Nutella0mutt for beta reading for me and handling the mess I can be<3  
> Also! This story will be a series as I add a few drabbles I write for it! So look out for that, I will be adding a story on Keith's past that was originally on tumblr. thank you guys so much for the support<3  
> ALSO S5 WOO THAT WAS A RIDE. If I'm honest, this fic is written up to what we knew in s2. So the fact I'm getting some stuff similar is like, amazing. THANKS!


	8. The Wedding (fucking finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wedding goes off without a hitch.  
> It also brings reality crashing down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry for the lateness and this weird habit I have of always posting right after a new season airs. ALSO S6 HAH FUN.  
> uhm, more notes at the bottom. Welcome to 10K worth of fun. I have to split chapters up. And had a long ass fight with my beta babe over splitting this chapter up as well.,,, I was going to but here we are. I still love her so<3

Pidge hacked up something gross and purple onto the medical table, making the surrounding Paladins lurch away from her in disgust.

“Not to worry!” Coran exclaimed, leaving Keith’s side to come and inspect the purple ball of ew. “It’s just your body reactin’ to the medication! Trying to get those nasty toxins out of your air sacks!”

“Oh god...” Lance mumbled, eyes glued on the gross monstrosity that had exited Pidge’s body. “Please don’t call our lungs air sacks.”

“I’m sick of purple,” Hunk said, looking back to Pidge who was looking green. “Can we not have anything purple anymore?”

Keith, sitting on his own cot and gazing dazed at some place behind the group, finally looked to Hunk with a curious eyebrow.

Hunk caught his eye and his face melted into horror as he sprang towards him in panic. “Not-totally not like that! Not you, I mean, purple is totally your color, man!”

Hunk’s rambling was cut off with a sharp elbow to the side from Lance.

Honestly, it was just amusing to see the way Hunk stumbled over his words. Keith agreed with him, he never wanted to see the color purple for probably another decaphebe. But he was still a little annoyed at other things. He looked over to the Holophone by his bedside, in pieces. It had been damaged during their spelunking in the caves but it hadn’t been in pieces. Keith wasn’t sure how things had gone once they arrived back on Altea. He had dozed off beside Shiro, who held him close during the journey home. Lance and Hunk had administered emergency first aid while piloting them safely to Altea.

Keith was fairly certain someone had convinced him to dress into one of the medical suits and to get into a healing pod but he wasn’t sure who. When he had popped out of the pod (almost ready to stab Shiro who had been there to steady him) he had seen an exhausted and coughing Pidge and his Holophone in pieces. Shiro explained it had been the only way to cover up why Keith had not contacted his father when they had the opportunity. Keith appreciated the damage control but he was one Holophone short and doubted he would be given another one any time soon.

“You should be fine, my boy!” Coran exclaimed. Keith wondered if he had any other range of tone besides loud. “Scanners are showing you’re back to tip-top shape!”

Keith nodded his head in thanks as Shiro left Pidge’s side after handing her what looked like a white basin. He looked away as she loudly threw up into it. She hadn’t needed to jump into a healing pod, but the medication Coran had given her to get the poison out of her system was taking its toll. She was hunched over the basin and pale.

Shiro had just gotten to Keith’s side when one of his ears twitched, the only warning any of them had before the medbay doors opened and his father and Allura walked in.

They were tense, both of them dressed too proper for the medbay. His father made a beeline for him, sighing with something like reluctance as he gently brushed at Keith’s cheek with his knuckles. “Your uncanny ability of getting into trouble wherever you go is quite irksome and unbecoming of a prince of the Galra Empire. Do not make a habit of it.”

Despite the reprimanding words, Lotor was soft, delicate as he scratched at one of Keith’s ears, making him twitch. His father hadn’t done that since he had been a kit. He lowered his head, feeling the familiar obedience flare up in him. “Yes.”

“I have received word on the technology Pidge found on the ship.” Allura announced once she had gone over the medical scans with Coran. Pidge gave a thumbs up from where she was curled up with her face in the basin. “It was neither Altean or Galran. Therefore, we have concluded that there is a third party interference.”

Shiro, who had not left Keith’s side, crossed his arms over his chest, eyes scanning Allura and Lotor. “I take it you’ve discussed this with Emperor Zarkon, then?”

“Yes.” Allura said, also crossing her arms “We have decided to carry on with the treaty with some minor adjustments regarding the safety protocols for the prince. However, we have also changed the date of your ceremony. You are to be wed as soon as possible.”

“Hold on,” Shiro interrupted, never breaking eye contact with the princess. “We should consider if the third party is currently being housed in the castle. You can’t overlook that. It’s a bit careless, Princess.”

There was a edge to his voice that had Keith perk up in confusion. He looked towards the Paladins, seeing the tense edge of Lance’s shoulders and the way Pidge’s eyes could be seen from the top of the basin. They were narrowed.

“We have,” she said briskly, and then cast Keith a cold look. “Those are matters to be discussed at a later time and somewhere more private. Do not worry.”

Keith got it, narrowing his eyes at her in distaste. _Keith_ wasn’t allowed to know whatever they were planning for him. He almost laughed. Why did he think the Alteans would be any different from his own people?

“So remain vigilant.” She continued on, ignoring Keith once more. “There are planets that benefit from this war and see this alliance as a hindrance, and will do everything in their power to stop it. Return to your rooms to rest. Tomorrow we will begin preparations-”

Keith sneezed, halting the princesses words in an instant. He blinked in surprise, sniffling noisily. He hadn’t meant to interrupt her. However, his father suddenly cupped his chin and forced Keith to look at him.

“What planet did you say you fell on?” Lotor asked, eyebrows furrowed as he leveled Keith with an unimpressed look.

“Euthoria in the Esther system.” Keith grumbled, twitching away from his father's grasp in annoyance.

Lotor sighed, letting him go and feeling Keith’s forehead. “We might need to postpone the wedding once more. Euthoria is an annoyance to the Galra species. It’s why we stopped sending our people there.”

“What?” Coran exclaimed, bringing up his tablet once more. “That’s not possible, Keith recovered from any wounds and toxins. Why, his body was made for the planet!”

“It won’t kill him.” Lotor said, moving back and gesturing for Keith to hop off the medical table. He did so, stumbling. Shiro’s hand was gentle across the small of his back, keeping him steady. “It’s an illness Galra are subjected to during their first visit there, especially if they are breathing it in for long periods of time. Come along, Keith. I will take you to your quarters.”

Allura looked the most baffled about the change of topic. “How long will this take?”

“A few days at most. I doubt you carry the proper medication for it and it’s hardly worth the trip to grab some. He will sweat it out by the time we do.” His father stopped to wrap an arm around Keith and nudge them towards the door. “I will let you know when he is well enough to participate in the ceremony. We will be seeing you, Princess, Paladins.”

Keith didn’t feel it was in his place to speak anymore, only hissing when his tail was jostled and sent a sore ache to his hips.

Pidge made a croaking noise as they approached the door, making Keith look over his shoulder to see she had attempted to slump forward before losing to her immune system and coughing into the basin once more. Whatever she had wanted to say was silenced by the closing of the medbay doors.

* * *

 

Keith immediately put planet Euthoria on his list of planets to avoid for the rest of his life.

He spent two days with muscle aches and a fever that felt worse than his heats. He spent the next day after that with a stuffy nose, hacking up a lung and feeling disgusted in his own sweaty skin. He hated that he had to sweat out the illness due to the obvious lack of medication from the Altean Medbay and due to being too far from the  Galra mothership.

He knew he was being dramatic about it, but he was alone, sleeping with a disgusting headache. He hid himself under a huge pile of blankets and wondered if it would be alright if he died now.

When the fever was just about letting up and he wasn’t swallowing around a scratchy throat, his door opened without a warning. He blinked, confused because his father had put strict orders for Keith to not be disturbed. His father hadn’t even visited when Keith was lucid enough to interact.

He blinked away the sleep from his eyes before jolting upright (or trying and failing) when Pidge grinned at him from the open door. “Hey! You alive?”

He groaned, dropping down onto the pillow and shoving the palms of his hands into his eyes to clear the sleep. “What are you doing here?”

He paused, letting go of his face to narrow a look at her. “Seriously, why are you here?”

She grinned, coming in and closing the door behind her with a few added clicks into the keypad. She jumped onto the bed without warning, making a growl suddenly erupt from Keith’s throat.

They both froze (Keith swallowed, that had felt brutal).

“Uhm?”

“Sorry, it’s...you just… jumped in my nest.” He said seriously, watching the way she looked around but didn’t understand what he had been implying. “It’s… kinda rude?”

Now she froze, awkwardly on top of his blankets while also not actually touching them. “Do you… want me to get out?”

Keith huffed, looking around and filled with unease. He sat up, one hand rubbing up and down his arm in thought. He was embarrassed at being caught with a nest. It was a mess, hastily put together with things that only smelled of him. Omegas usually only nested during heats but even then it wasn’t well practiced. Keith had found that building a small place for himself when he was feeling ill did wonders. But he hated ever showing others. In the Academy he had been reprimanded for never making it comfortable enough or big enough. Keith had never wanted to make a nest for anyone else so he didn’t understand why he had to make the nest big enough for more people. He didn’t hoard scents from others (he was never close to anyone to want to) and had never felt the urge to create magnificent pieces to please others. If he made a nest it was for his own comfort, no one else's.

The Academy tried calling it instinct, and perhaps a tiny part of the process was. But the whole notion that Omegas needed to build nests for others was a load of ruggle, just like the myth that Omegas are supposedly submissive and sex crazed during heats. His heats had been uncomfortable, painful, and itchy. It was anything but sexual.

Keith blushed, realizing he had gotten lost in his thoughts and she was still patiently waiting for an answer. “No, here, uh, gimme a sec.”

She moved, not judging him as he moved around the blankets and pillows, neatly carving out a spot for her in the nest.

He had never shared a nest before, had never wanted to. But doing this, letting Pidge in, it didn’t grate on his nerves like it did at the Academy. His own comfort, he reminded himself as he gestured for her to lay down, no one else's.

She was still, letting him shuffle the blankets around her before his brain caught up to him and he stopped and flopped down next to her in an attempt to cover his awkward hovering. She didn’t mention the nest again, raising her arm and showing off a holophone wrist watch to him. It was clunky, outdated technology he actually couldn’t recognize. It didn’t even look like the one that had met it’s end on Euthoria.

She tapped a few things on it before detaching it from her wrist and holding it out to him. She smiled at him. “So, I heard Shiro had to bust that beauty of a communicator for _reasons._ ”

He took the holophone, knowing he had made a face over it because Pidge snorted.

“Okay, okay, so it’s not as pretty as your old communicator, but it's a gift! I even made it myself! I gave you all these new options and some games to pass the time if you’re bored! And I also programmed all those stuffy encyclopedias you love reading so much.”

“They aren’t stuffy,” He defended on impulse, making her giggle. Ignoring her, he attached the device to his wrist, squinting before recognizing a few symbols that were in Altean and waiting for the screen to light up for him. The menu is a green color, translucent like the traditional Altean ones but the words are Galran… The menu is also over fifty items long. He gapes at it, “What is all this?”

“I’m glad you asked.” She leaned in close, her fingers dragging over the menu screen and flicking it downwards. “I added my own hardware system that separates social media garbage with your own personalization methods. Basically, it lets you access all the good stuff, like the internet, streaming, phone calls and the other good extras. I took out all the useless garbage that kept slowing it down to make it efficient and a good way to pass the time. Of course, you’ll have to personalize it but we can worry about that later.”

She clicked a few of the menu screens, sorting them out into more folders before it was down to ten items, each labeled and identifiable. That was good, he could work with that.

“There’s also a few things that's special only to Voltron, like being able to access any kind of mainframe by plugging it in and accessing our personal communicators. That’s labeled under ‘Voltron.’”

Keith stared at the blinking title. “I would have never guessed.”

She elbowed him before quickly jumping into each menu screen and taking the time to explain each of them. She also highlighted shows she recommended (“I know the Love of a Weblum sounds terrible but dude, it is literally the best thing ever.”) and broached social media with a grin. “Naturally, we have to stay away from this. Internet is only as secure as you want it to be. But you sure can get stuck and seen by millions of people. Thank god there’s now a way to get rid of shit for real but there’s still damage control. Shiro hates doing it. The universe is huge though, the internet may be limited to certain sectors but it’s still constantly working on this thing. So we only connect and get on it if we’re somewhere where it’s stable so it doesn’t overload your communicator.” She sighed, already touching a tiny square picture that looks like the head of a weblum. It’s labeled ‘Instaweb’. “This was completely taken off of your last communicator. I mean, yours could work in over 35 galaxies! And you don’t even have a Spacetagram!”

“A what?”

“Nevermind, doesn’t matter. You probably do wanna hide this thing then.”

She frowned, closing the menu screen and dropping her hands. She drummed her fingers onto his wrist with a small sigh. “I… I wanna ask you a question about the communicator. It wasn’t meant _f_ or you, Keith… It was meant to _control_ you.”

He withdrew instantly. Keith wasn’t stupid, he knew she had probably seen how violently he had acted when she messed with his holophone on the planet. He didn’t want to admit to anyone he knew his father restricted him. He also didn’t want to know how much his father limited his freedom. The less he knew, the better.

Whatever face he was making made her fidget.

“I’m just concerned!” She blushed, grabbing on the edge of one of her pigtails and sticking it into her mouth to chew on. “You… you said you were an Omega and that you didn’t want any of this. So… What do you want, Keith? What does being an Omega even mean for you? Why is it so bad to be one? You make it seem like it’s this terrible thing to be but I haven’t seen any reason why it should be. I’m… worried.”

Keith wrinkled his nose at the way she chewed on her hair but ignored it to try and sort out what he was going to tell her. He didn’t know if he could just brush off her questions. He had promised to try a bit more with her, and the willingness of him allowing her into his nest meant more to him then he thought it would have. He didn’t want to admit his thoughts on being an Omega. Everyone had always known and treated him like an Omega. He didn’t want to ever explain it and feel ridiculed by it.

But he peeked at her, seeing the burning curiosity in her eyes and knows that wasn’t what she was aiming for at all. She admitted that they didn’t know anything about the Galra.

“It’s a biological label.” He swallowed. “Galra are born with certain biological parts. We have our distinct smells and our distinct ways of looking. We end up with three main categories although there are rare cases of different dynamics. Alpha, Beta, and Omega.”

He’s on his back, hands folded on top of his stomach as he glares at the ceiling. “It’s because of our biological features, we get sorted to different roles. Alphas tend to grow larger and stronger, they usually become hard workers. Betas can vary between being large or lean. They have the privilege in choosing whatever career path they feel they are best suited for. Omegas are a little different. They were originally the only ones able to produce offspring, but now Betas and few Alphas can have children as well. We have a biological cycle that we call a heat. It’s when we are most fertile but also vulnerable. We become appealing to those around us. I’m meant to nurture and have children as well as comfort my mate.

“Being an Omega means you have to fit into certain labels. You are submissive, obedient, and a people pleaser. You are meant to be seen, not heard. If you cannot fit into those traits, you are seen as an outcast. You don’t have to have kids but then you have to become a Druid or a Cleric. We are usually in tune with those around us, it’s what makes us such a great people pleaser.” He gave a slow blink, already not liking what he was going to admit. “And when you don’t fit into those labels and the criteria of what an Omega is supposed to be… they make sure you do.”

“By controlling you?” She shifts on her side, finally spitting out the offending piece of hair from her mouth.

“Not… really? It’s just. It’s what’s expected of you. And if you don’t know they teach you to be that way. It’s just… how it is.”

“No.” She jerks up, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at her. “Nothing is ever ‘just how it is’. That is the biggest load of bullshit that anyone can say to excuse their close minded views. For the longest time we heard Galra were brutal and savage and didn’t care about peace, but you said that wasn’t true. You told us what we thought wasn’t how it was, that it was completely false! I refuse to sit here and hear you say that about yourself. Just because you can have kids doesn’t make you any less of a person.”

Something grows tight and hot in his chest, making him pull away from her and turn on his side. He curls into himself and knows without a doubt that she is absolutely right. But he can’t agree to it. Those were the standards he had made for himself such a long time ago. It was when he was a prisoner still, forced through a heat in the cells with dozens of other species. He didn’t want their attention and refused them. He fought tooth and nail to survive and he wasn’t going to let any of them think that because of something biological he would turn over and spread his legs. He refused to let anyone tell him anything.

He had carried that around for a long time and got knowing looks from his father about it. No one had corrected him because they hadn’t wanted to admit that he strayed from their ideal vision of an acceptable Omega. It wasn’t until  Keith wound up rejecting and embarrassing one of Zarkon’s own men, that his father punished him for it.

And god, Keith had tried so hard to hold onto that part of himself. He had seen his ideals reflected back at him in the Academy. Had seen all the Omegas from noble families stuck in there with him. The Academy had been a last boot effort to straighten out wayward Omegas. They didn’t have a failure rate, only a success rate. He saw each of them dragged and free will beaten out of them. He learned how to kiss, how to flutter his eyelashes just so and speak the words that everyone expected from him. He had fought at first, determined to be himself.

And then, after punishment, back to back lectures and just endless agony, he broke. He reasoned with himself. He would play their game if it meant he could get out of that hell hole. He learned in that place that all he had was himself. He learned to stop relying on someone to save him. He had to save himself. And sometimes that meant giving in.

Some of those teachings had helped him, as much as he hated to admit it. When he didn’t want to be there, he remembered meditation techniques, ways to mentally check out. They had reassured him that having kids wasn’t the end of the world. As long as he had them, it didn’t matter. It would be worth it, he would understand. And the act of making the kids? It was okay if he wasn’t mentally present for it. After all, according to them, that was the Omega way.

Pidge’s fingers play with the edges of his shirt, bringing back his awareness as he sucks in a deep breath of air. She’s quiet, gently counting down numbers and mumbling something he doesn’t recognize. He listens to her soft voice, staring at the side of the bedroom to where a few of his bouquets of flowers are starting to die. Keith appreciated the symbolism. He too felt like a wilting flower. Stuck on display for others to enjoy, even at the cost of his own life.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, gentle and soft. “I didn’t mean to make you remember anything bad… I just. I want you to know that I’m right here okay? I see how your dad is and I know it’s hard to try and be yourself when everyone is telling you that you’re wrong. It’s not okay that they treat you differently. I… you’ve been alone for a long time, Keith. You deserve to have someone be on your side for this and… I’m willing to be that person… If you let me.”

Keith doesn’t know how to answer her for that. His heart aches, feeling something akin to hope but knows it was only going to be crushed. She had tried with him and he had allowed her in. But trusting her to stay was another matter altogether. He knew she could leave him at any moment, no longer wanting to be close. And dammit, he would let her leave. He expected it. Just like those flowers, his relationships were always going to die. That’s if his father doesn’t throw them out first.

He doesn’t know what kind of answer to give her so instead he reaches back, finding her hand and gently squeezing it. He feels something fresh, her aura soft and gentle but still as sharp as a knife when it needs to be. He swallows the new emotions that brings and croaks out, “Thanks.”

They sit in silence as he lets her go. She sniffles, probably rubbing at her eyes before sucking in a large breath.

“Okay! There’s another reason I was sent here.”

Keith blinked, turning over to see her pulling out a tablet from one of her pockets. She smiled at him before holding it out for him to take. “Coran sent me with this. It’s set up and totally easy to follow. He even translated it for you!”

It was sleek, similar to the one he had been given during their very first meeting to set up preparations for the wedding.  He clicked the screen, impressed to see the Galran language flitting across the screen. Coran was definitely one of the only Alteans (outside of Shiro) who made an effort to make him feel comfortable.

“Once you’re feeling better there will be last minute preparations and someone, I’m still not sure who, will lead you through a quick rehearsal on what’s expected. We had to up security and double check with our allies to make sure everything goes okay. You being sick helped us find time to sort everything out.”

She sat up once he flicked through a few pages on the tablet seeing all the details on how seating arrangements were done and even some details regarding their outfits. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at that, wondering what absurd outfit his father would throw him into now.

“And! One more thing. I got some info on the crash that Allura was so adamant about not telling you.”

He stared at the tablet before her words processed and looked at her in surprise. She grinned, sitting on her knees to face him and tuck her hair back over her shoulder. “It was a direct assault but poorly planned out. I think they assumed we would be doing something against you during this time and attempt to cover it up and make the Galra upset. They didn’t count on us surviving the crash or you being so good at adapting and thinking on your feet… or probably that we could get along.

“We haven’t been able to find a culprit yet but Allura is salvaging the crash site for any signs of what’s left of sabotage. What we know is that this third party benefits from the war and that they have a focus on you and Shiro specifically. They’re trying to go the route of playing us against each other which is worrying. We also know that someone released the video of your ceremony with Shiro.”

“They _what?_ ”

She nodded, gesturing to where the holophone is still connected to his wrist. “I downloaded it for you on the communicator. I looked into where it was posted and couldn’t find any trace of anything. We hadn’t even known we were recording the event or that it had become so popular. A lot of the comments are really positive about the whole thing. They seemed to really like you.”

Keith frowned, hands tightening over the tablet. His father and his grandfather were careful about where they introduced him and to whom. He was a well kept secret, not even most of his own people had known who he was until this treaty. None of the paladins had known either. It was troubling.

“Shiro was pretty upset that they wouldn’t let you know about this. People know what you look like and you’re practically an icon for the Galra at this point. It makes you a target. It’d be stupid not to tell you about what's going on.”

Pidge got to her feet, dusting herself off and turning towards the door. “Buuut, I’m not the one who told you if anyone asks.”

“Why are you telling me then?” He demanded.

She stopped, back to him before turning with a fierce expression on her face. “Because it involves you directly. Not telling you is a mistake and I refuse to be responsible for why you get killed in the future when it was 100% preventable just by letting you know something fishy was going on. Our crash landing could have killed us both. I won’t let them try again and succeed because Allura and your father thought you didn’t have the right to know.”

She was a fierce paladin, one he was coming to admire. She was everything he had once been but probably more brutal. She had thrived when presented with a challenge instead of wilting under it. She wasn’t scared of doing what she felt was right, even against a direct order from her superiors.

She was everything he wanted to be again.

She smiled one more time before leaving him alone to his bedroom to a scratchy throat. He curled the blankets around himself and sighed.

Perhaps she would have fought more if she was him instead of laying down and letting people decide his life for him.

* * *

The moment Keith got better he almost wished he had died from that stupid illness. His father was absolutely insufferable.

When Pidge mentioned someone being responsible for showing him around he hadn’t thought it would be his own father. But there he was, tablet in hand and ordering Keith to jot down notes and pay attention. Everything was under Lotor’s scrutiny: from the flower placement, to the lace around the tables, and the smallest details like how the main altar would look during different times of day. Something was always wrong and the Alteans that trailed after them always put on a face before fixing whatever was wrong.

Keith would rather pretend he wasn’t rewriting the same word fifty times to make it look like he was doing something more useful than fix what was wrong. l

His father took him to the main garden of the Castle of Lions, gesturing to where the pillars were being decorated for the wedding. There was silk ribbons tied with floral arrangements from the garden itself. It trailed down the halls until the main entrance where the wildlife had been trimmed to showcase the Black Lion sitting at the middle of the garden. Someone had placed ivory colored pillars leading down the aisle towards where the Black Lion rested, each with a bouquet of purple and red flowers perfectly arranged. Even the lion had been cleaned up for the event and the gardens trimmed to look presentable instead of unkempt. Flowers blossomed around the lion’s ears, each a varying color of red, black, yellow, blue, and green. He assumed that they would try and tie in something Voltron related.

The benches he had lounged on with Alfor had been moved to face the altar, each having lost their vines and instead replaced with silk and flowers. He could see the lake behind the black lion, glittering against the sunlight. It was beautiful.

Even the floor had been shined to the point where Keith could see himself reflected in it.

He was sad to see that the plant life had been killed for the benefit of their wedding.

As soon as they finished seeing the set up for the wedding and his father worked him through the steps and the basic chant and words he would need to say, his wedding robes were introduced.

He wished they were robes at least.

“I had it fitted and trimmed to your size. I made sure the colors were striking for your features and clash nicely with the black Paladin’s own robes.”

Keith stared, trying to see where they were ever robes and couldn’t find anything that hinted towards it. It was red, looking more like cut off armor then anything else. From the image, he could see golden accents and the smooth cut of the armor. His eyebrow twitched at the obvious halter top and the cut offs of the undersuit. He would be revealing more skin than anything else.

His father clicked his tongue at him, tapping Keith’s lips. “That face is not becoming of you. That is the formal wear of Omega ceremonies with Altean touches. The veil was their idea. You will look positively radiant.”

“Oh joy,” he quipped, glaring at the armor that was nothing more than to be pretty. He already had the jewelry picked out for him as well. The back of the armor was tied together by golden chains, showcasing what would be the smoothness of his back. It was almost annoying. He was wondering how many quips he could make with his father in this kind of mood when Lotor leaned in to glare at the image.

“Did they forget the cuff jewel? Unbelievable.” He hissed, standing up straight and glaring at one of the Altean workers nearby. “Do not worry. I will take care of it.”

Keith stared. He’d leave the details to his father then. Keith didn’t even know what the importance of a cuff jewel was! Obviously though, Keith could not be left to his own devices as his father looked around for an escort. He found none and gestured Keith forward. “You will tag along with me then.”

“Joy.”

They went back down the aisle, Keith concentrating on the outfit and already dreading wearing it when Coran suddenly popped out from around a hallway corner, making them both flinch away in surprise.

“Prince Lotor! Just the Galra I was looking for! Paladin Hunk has started on the recipes you sent him this morning. We would like your final approval on them before we officiate it to our cooks!”

His father looked distressed for a second, glancing around and looking back towards Keith. Keith instantly picked up on what the issue was and didn’t hesitate to jump on the chance to escape. “Father, let me go with him.” They both turned to him in surprise, especially Lotor. “I’m quite familiar with how the recipes are supposed to taste like. If they aren’t to my satisfaction I know how to properly fix the issue. I’m sure the cuff is something you can deal with more… efficiently.”

His father gave him a harsh stare that made Keith clutch the tablet to his chest. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so free with his words. Lotor was agitated enough as it was, he should have read the situation better.

But then Lotor’s face softened as he gave a nod. “Very well. Keith will accompany you, Coran. He can take over the kitchen supervision duties in my place.”

His father put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, gently squeezing. “I will send Thace for you in two varga’s time. Be well.”

Once he left,  Keith let out a sigh of relief. Coran immediately sprang into action.

“Welp! Now that that’s all sorted! We should head off. Hunk’s eagerly awaiting our arrival.” He stopped to stroke at his mustache in thought. “Actually, first let us pick up some supplies! Might as well make use of another set of arms.”

He led Keith along, taking him down halls Keith wasn’t sure he would ever be able to memorize like Coran. Then again, Coran’s great something had actually crafted these very walls. He wondered how long Coran had been close to the royal family.

They made it to a supply closet that had a door similar to literally all the others in this specific hallway. Coran grabbed blankets from a box, humming to himself as he put them into Keith’s arms and then grabbed up his own stack of pillows. “Just what we needed to set up your bedroom with Shiro! I’ll have your things moved to the bedroom in the meantime. Anything you want brought with you let me know through your tablet.” He winked at Keith making him fumble slightly.

As they wandered off to who knows what floor and another door he could barely recognize (it was a silent and empty hallway, he hadn’t seen that many people wandering around which made him relieved he would at least receive some privacy after the wedding as well) and dumping their items into the room.

Coran shuffled him out before he could get a good look around. “Well then, how has all the buzz of the wedding been treating you? You’re already having the pre wedding jitter glow!”

Keith was sure he wasn’t having any kind of pre wedding whatever but indulged the man. “I’m fine. It’s been… fine.” He paused, chewing on her lower lip in thought. “Pidge uh, she told me that you translated the tablet to Galran. Thank you.”

Coran stared at him before breaking into a large grin and slapping him in the shoulder. “Not a problem, my boy! Anything to make you comfortable! Now, off we go! Hunk is still awaiting our arrival.”

Coran filled up the silence between them with age old stories. He began with the silk used for the wedding (“My, Alfor had been saving those for the Princess for ages! Of course, she was having none of that but it brings me joy to know they were used after all!”) and as they neared the kitchens he talked about the secret routes the castle had that his great something uncle had installed for him and his many brothers (“A rambunctious bunch we were! But it's a secret we Smythe’s hold close to our hearts!”). Keith was engrossed with Coran, enjoying the mystery of the castle and his own tales about his brothers. Coran had just gotten to the part of his story where he had apparently filmed a Weblum tutorial and how he himself had single handedly figured out the need for a tutorial by facing a Weblum head on when the doors for the kitchen slammed open and made them jump back in surprise at the Altean who had run out crying.

“Oh good! Hunk is in a good mood!”

“It’s not getting taste tested unless it’s perfect!”

Peering inside, Keith saw Hunk hunched over a plate and an assortment of different Alteans and Aliens scrambling around. There was a small amount of Arusians hefting up a large animal he barely recognized while another breed with hind legs of a Yupper and the scales of a reptile like animal turned to glare at where Keith and Coran had emerged.

That’s when Keith saw the long countertop filled with different dishes and realized he should not have eaten anything for breakfast.

“Hello number two! I’ve brought along Prince Keith for the taste testing. Prince Lotor had other matters to attend to.”

Hunk turned to face them, wearing what Keith assumed was civilian clothes instead of his normal paladin armor. His hair was tied up into a bun, deftly kept out of his face.

Hunk grinned, “Oh, cool! Uhm, you’re not allergic to like, anything, right?”

“No?” Galran food had always been made for him under the careful eyes of his father. He wasn’t picky at what he received from the kitchens but his father often caught commanders attempting to spike his food when he wasn’t looking. He hadn’t hesitated to claw out an eye when he found his food spiked. People believed if they could bed Prince Lotor’s son they would be ensured a right to the throne. It was a load of ruggle. Lotor would not sooner strike them through for underhanded methods.

“Great! Let’s get started then!” Hunk hummed, shooing off the other cooks once they dropped off whatever plate they had been working on. Keith saw a few Alteans turning their noses up at the food while the strange alien from before calmly added a few last touches to his own before turning away to help with clean up.

The first plate of food had meat he remembered briefly from his childhood. It was native to the mothership that he had come to appreciate whenever there was a particularly large harvest. Hunk handed him a fork and with some hesitation he dug into it. No sooner had he put it into his mouth did he realize how damn amazing it tasted. He let out what was probably a moan. “What did you do? This is amazing.”

Hunk let out a scream. “Yes!! We won over Shiro’s Fiancé!”

Keith was able to shove one more forkful in before Hunk had to yank the plate away.

They continued on with the rest of the dishes, only pausing for Keith to jump up and sit on top of the counter and start naming the different dishes for Hunk to pronounce them properly. They continued with easy banter, Keith only calling out a few dishes for missing a crucial spice that gave it the needed flavor. Hunk lamented, pulling out his own tablet and taking notes wherever he had the recipes down. Conversation flowed easily with Hunk talking about spices he could of used but had said it would be too much. Keith was rather impressed with how well he did in the kitchen. When Coran tried to help, Hunk had pulled a face before leaning in and whispering, “Altean cooking is downright terrible if you followed it to the T like Coran.”

That made Keith chew slowly in consideration. Maybe it was better that Shiro had asked for Hunk to take over cooking duties instead of the Alteans. He was a man looking out for his stomach.

Keith was finishing the last dish, scraping at the edges before squinting at the last plant left on the plate. He wasn’t sure what it was but he covered it in the sauce from the meat and put it in his mouth.

Coran and Hunk immediately screamed, hands on his shoulders and throwing him forward. “NO, NO! SPIT IT OUT MAN! THAT’S POISONOUS.”

Keith immediately spit it out back onto the plate, tongue sticking out and looking at them in shock before anger turned it’s head. “Why would you put it on the plate if it was poisonous?!”

“It’s decoration!” Hunk screamed back, yanking the plate away like he was scared Keith would try again. “It’s harmless if you don’t ingest it!”

“That’s stupid!” Keith hissed, feeling his ears already pressed down. “Why would you have decoration you couldn’t eat?!”

“Well sorry for wanting my food to look pretty! It’s also only like poisonous to nearly all the aliens here! You’d think you’d be aware of it!”

Keith was ready to defend his point on why having something on a plate of food if it wasn’t meant to even be needed when there was a crash, making them look back over where one of the large Yupper-like aliens had taken the plate from Hunk and crashed into an Altean holding a stack of plates.

“It’s poisonous?” The alien hissed, probably wanting to be as far away from the offending piece of plant as possible. Hunk, exasperated threw his arms out, “YES!”

He sent the guy off, making Keith glare at Hunk. “All I’m saying is if you put that on a plate you’re asking for everyone to eat it.”

Hunk frowned, pulling out his tablet to make another note. “Fine, fine, that’s cool. I’ll let you heathens not witness the true perfection of my art. ‘Don’t put deadly plant life on food, Galras may eat.’”

Keith flushed, embarrassed but unwilling to show it.

Later, Hunk was forced to go back and highlight his words as Thace tried a dish and ended up attempting to eat the piece of decoration as well. Keith refused to admit he was smug over being proven right.

* * *

 

Keith was woken up before the sun even managed to make its rounds on the day of his wedding. His father had already been sighing at his sleep mussed look which was unfair as Keith had literally just picked himself out of bed. Lotor was working around his room, picking up a few things while Keith headed off to the restroom to clean up and wake up.

He quickly became more annoyed when his father came into the restroom instructing him to scrub hard around his neck and in unmentionable areas. He was ready to rip his hair out by the time he got out, towel wrapped around his waist and another drying out his hair.

His father tossed him a robe, holding a bag with what Keith could assume was his belongings before he was escorted to whatever room he was supposed to prepare in. He would be very upset if Shiro hadn’t been made to wake up at such an ungodly hour as well.

The room was a little ways away from the garden and he was at least glad to see a few Altean workers still wandering around and making sure things were perfect for the big day. The room wasn’t large. It had a main mirror and some couches to lounge on. Just beside the mirror was his outfit. It looked just as bright in the picture as it did in person.

His father was quick to set him in front of the mirror and order him to dress into the undergarments of the outfit. It was a pair of tight fitting shorts, plain black material that reached his mid thigh. The tank top was form fitting as well, just enough to peek up from under his armor and leave his toned abdomen in sight. He tied his hair up and once he was decent enough, a few Alteans entered with a few boxes before they helped him into the armor.

They took their time in clipping the armor together, polishing it once everything was into place. Thankfully they had managed to acquire some silk for his hips, leaving him some decency. He had wondered what part of this looked Galran and which part was Altean. Once the outfit was into place his father took charge, shooing off the helpers before starting to brush out Keith’s hair and beginning to braid it. They didn’t exchange words, Lotor too focused on adding some crystals and jewelry into his hair to style it.

His father was just about done, finishing up with the extra crystals before he started talking. “Did you review the videos I sent you?”

Keith was turned, Lotor gently pushing away his bangs and then adjusting what he could assume was a crown on his head. He suddenly frowned, pressing Keith’s cheeks together. “I never liked that habit of biting your lips. How dreadful.”

“Yes.” Keith grumbled, pulling away from the touch gently. “I know where I’m supposed to stand, what to say, how to say it and what to expect from the Alteans and my Fiancé.”

He’s exasperated and he knows his father can tell in an instant. Lotor gives him a firm look before turning away to pick up some cream from the nearby table. He begins to apply it to Keith’s face, gentle with his fingers. Once he was done he grabbed onto the earrings that Keith hadn’t realized were brought with him.

He held his breath, wondering if he would even be allowed to wear them.

His father surprised him by leaning in to gently attach them to Keith’s ears. There’s a look in his eyes he can’t recognize. It’s almost soft.

“I etched these myself for your mother. It was almost unbearable to do.” He sighed, lowering his hand to gently brush against Keith’s cheek. “She was enamoured with the crystals back when they used to glow. Giving them to her is by far my greatest memory.”

Lotor stepped away, staring at Keith before reaching for the bracelet wrapped around his wrist. Keith had always noticed it. His father had worn it for special occasions. Lotor unclasped the edges of the bracelet before reaching forward and attaching them onto Keith’s earrings. Satisfied, he pulled away and stared Keith down.

“Keith, this is a new step for your life. For our life. You are and have always been the center of my world. No matter what decisions you have made in the past. This will not be easy.” Lotor held onto his shoulders bringing him close. “But everything I have done has been to prepare you for what is coming. Do not forget that. You are my heir and my only child, even my father cannot deny that and our empire cannot deny it any longer.”

Lotor pressed their foreheads together. It’s heart wrenching for Keith as he replays his father’s words. All he can think of is the arena, the Academy and the punishment to make him into something he was not. Was that to prepare him for today? To prepare him to get married? To prepare him to suck up a marriage he hadn’t even wanted to be a part of? To prepare him to carry an heir? It wasn’t fair. It made him close his eyes, feeling anger and dread swirl in his chest, making his breathing tight. He didn’t want any of it.

“Behave and all will be well.”

Keith refused to answer that, instead opening his eyes as his father pulled away, gently patting his cheek.

“Now then. Let us finish preparations so you can meet up with the others before we are called in.”

* * *

 

Keith feels his eyes twitch as he’s overcome with the need to rub at them. But the look his father sends him the moment his hands get close enough make him stop. They spent hours making sure he was painted as perfectly as possible. If he ruined it he thinks his dad was going to have a mental breakdown.

The outfit took a bit to get used to but he still dislikes the unconventional use of the armor. But it’s pretty, which he supposes was the whole point of it. He is self conscious over being one of the only guests showing so much skin until he catches sight of Princess Allura. She doesn’t dawn armor like him but her shirt is a cut off blouse, flowing lace and fabric that leads to her toned torso, her pink Altean markings wrapping around her skin (he catches himself wondering if Shiro has the same markings but immediately throws that thought off a cliff). Her hair is beautiful, braided behind her with crystals and flowers weaved into it, similar to Keith’s own hairstyle. It seems to be a reoccurring style as he sees other Alteans with longer hair following the same use of crystals and braids. Her father though, is wearing what he assumes is traditional Altean armor for the wedding. Keith feels like he is mixed in between two traditional Altean styles with the colors of a Galra (except it was red, which surprised him. His father’s favorite color on him was orange).

The aisles were already filled by the time they got there. Only the main officials for the wedding (the Galra royal family, the Paladins, and the Altean royal family) were waiting outside. His grandfather did not change his armor which shouldn’t have surprised Keith but he had thought his grandfather would have put more of an effort into this.

Keith sees Shrio, in between Lance and Coran who are fussing over his hair as he bats them off, looking more annoyed by the second. He looks to Pidge, who is scowling with her hair braided over her shoulder and a tiara neatly into place. What horror, she actually had to brush her hair. She catches his stare and smiles wide, widening her stance. She hadn’t been made to wear Altean garb, instead wearing what he assumes is royal Paladin armor.

It’s not the cut off armor they usually wear. Each matches their respective lion colors with a cape to match. The armor is simple, accents around their cuffs and edges. But it pales to Shiro’s armor, that glitters with black and purple accents. He finally seems to have enough as he shoves Coran and Lance away from him. There’s a veil around his neck, acting as a bandanna. He’s wearing what Keith thought was Allura’s circlet. It pushes his white bangs away, with one strand getting free and hanging on his forehead. Coran looks like he’s ready to cut it off but Shiro’s final glare makes them huff into place. It’s amusing.

“Alright! Here’s the veil!” Coran lets Shiro go in order to approach Keith, throwing a white veil over his head. It’s identical to Shiro’s only it stays on his head, not covering any of his face. Shiro lifts his own veil into place, the thin fabric covering the lower half of his face. Coran makes a few last minute adjustments to Keith’s veil before clapping his hands together “Alright Paladins! Look alive! Pidge, you’re with Lance! Hunk, you have the honors of taking the princess! And King Alfor, Emperor Zarkon, if you would lead us into the ceremony.”

There was a pause, everyone watching with bated breath as the two rulers looked at each other. Alfor didn’t back down, offering his arm for Zarkon to take. There was a quiet tick, enough to make Keith bite into his lower lip. Then, Zarkon took Alfor’s arm and they moved down the aisle together.

Once they left Shiro came beside him, wiping his hands down the sides of his armor and looking disgruntled.

Lotor gave him one more look before taking Coran’s arm and following along.

Shiro held out an arm for him to take as the other Paladins started their own descent down the aisle. Shrio sighed, looking at him. “Hi.”

Amused, Keith couldn’t help giving him his own smile. “Hi.”

Shiro grinned, looking down the aisle and then back at him. “You look… comfortable?”

Keith snorted, “Don’t let the colors fool you. This is the worst garb I’ve ever worn.”

Shiro laughed. “I do feel a little silly in this too.”

“At least your armor is practical. If I’m attacked I’d be dead in an instant. Who makes no leg armor?”

Shiro laughed, gently patting his hand before it was their turn to walk down the aisle. “Are you ready?”

Keith swallowed, not sure how to respond. He knew he wasn’t ready but it felt foolish to ask him like he had a choice. They still had to walk down the aisle no matter what their responses were. He’s scared maybe even feeling a little overwhelmed but Shiro is gentle with him.

He gently brushes his fingers over Keith’s fist. “It’s okay if you’re not. I don’t think I’m ready either. But I think we’ll be okay.”

Keith looks at him, hit with something he thinks could be longing. He nodded carefully. “Yeah. Me too.”

They take a moment to catch their breath before they start their own walk down the aisle. Keith pushes past the uncertainty and fear, holding his head high and refusing anyone to pick at his insecurities over this wedding. He’s prideful and he knows how to play that part to the Galra who want to watch him break. The Paladins wait for them by the black lion, each fanned out evenly over each side. When they get to the Altar, Alfor and Zarkon place their hands onto the side of the statue.

“We pledge on the lion of our ancestors, to the spirit of the guardian who has blessed us with land, prosperity, and fulfillment.” Alfor turns to Zarkon before they both let go of the lion and let Keith and Shiro replace them. Their linked arms turned into intertwined fingers as they wait for the rest of the ceremony. It’s not a long affair, Keith had watched numerous videos on it. If they had vows and more memories to build upon, it could have been a long affair. But it’s an arranged marriage. There wasn’t much to say about it.

“Do you pledge your union under the spirit of the guardian, to achieve the gift of land, prosperity, and fulfillment with one another?”

“We do.” They echoed.

“And does this crowd vow to bare witness to the union, with their own belief in the guardian to bless the union of these poor souls seeking guidance?”

“We do!” The crowd chanted.

They release the lion, standing across from each other with hands held close together. Shiro looks handsome in the light of the sun, eyes dark as he only focuses on Keith. Once again, Keith feels longing settle into his chest.

“We present the rings.” Zarkon rumbled, the only words he has spoken all day. It makes the room fall to a slow hush. It’s not a pleasing voice to hear, no matter what circumstance. “Each gathered by those who are to be wed. Each presenting its own inner conflict, a resolution, and hidden meanings. It strengthens the bond of those gathered here today. With these rings they vow to cherish their bond and to respect it.”

Zarkon held out a tray with two rings sitting beside each other.

Keith eyes the ring he had helped create for Shiro. The band is black, possibly even a dark purple under the sunlight. The purple jewel of the flowers glints against the rays of the sun, only reminding Keith it would glow once night fell. He catches sight of the ring Shiro chose for him and stares. It’s beautiful. The gold is shaped as vines, wrapping around one another with a pair of red crystals delicately placed. He feels something from the crystals that make him catch his breath. It was almost too beautiful to be made for him.

Shiro grabs the ring first, turning back towards Keith and lifting his left hand, slipping it onto the finger besides his pinky. There’s a pause, enough for Keith to look up in confusion. He finds a blush spreading across Shiro’s cheeks. It makes his scar stand out, his Altean markings almost glowing. But Keith’s attention is taken when Shrio cups Keith’s hands together and brings them close to his face.

“I give you this ring as a show of my faith, in the spirit of our guardian and on my devotion to care for you, respect you, and cherish you for the being you are today and the being you will become tomorrow for as long as we both may exist.”

He kisses Keith’s knuckles looking impossibly soft. For a moment, Keith feels as if it’s only the two of them in this room, speaking devotions and promises of loyalty.

He squeezes Keith’s hands before gently letting him go. Keith turns to the tray, lifting the remaining ring with careful fingers before reaching for Shiro’s left hand. He doesn’t know which finger it’s meant to go on but feels a pull before he slips it onto Shiro’s thumb. There was never a set finger to put the rings on. Wherever the ring fit is where it was made to go. He takes Shiro’s hands in his own bringing them close to his mouth before pausing to speak.

“I give you this ring as a show of my faith, in the spirit of our guardian and on my devotion to care for you, respect you, and cherish you for the being you are today and the being you will become tomorrow for as long as we both may exist.”

He gives a gentle kiss to each of Shiro’s knuckles, looking at Shiro through his lashes as he releases him. He feels the thrum of their bond in between them, feeling it almost vibrantly under his eyelids. It’s enough to make him give a smile.

Alfor starts out a chant in Altean dialect that swims too fast for Keith to catch on without his translation implant starting to confuse him. Shiro’s ears twitch, the only indication to Keith that maybe he wasn’t catching onto the Altean either. It makes him wonder just how Altean Shiro really is.

The chant lulls into a soft song, Alteans following through with it as per their tradition. Just as the song begins to pick up, heading towards a chorus, Alfor stops it by throwing his hands into the air. He is grinning at them, looking overjoyed.

“You have been blessed!”

“Blessed by the guardian!” The crowd agreed.

“You may now seal the union!”

This was the part he had been more than worried for. There had been no rehearsal to make sure they did this correctly. Keith hadn’t even caught more than a glimpse of the man before the wedding had been planned. But now it didn’t matter as Shiro took the initiative, lowering the veil from his face and leaning in for them to place kisses on each cheek. Shiro cupped his face, staring at him before leaning into press a kiss to his forehead. Keith didn’t hesitate to do the same, having to urge Shiro to bend down slightly for him to kiss his forehead.

Shiro kept his face nestled in the palms of his hand, only a small sign of hesitation before he leaned in and kissed him.

It was soft and gentle, lasting for a handful of seconds. Enough to make believable, enough to make it seem like something was there. But the feeling in Keith’s stomach hollowed, filling the silence in his head with a very silent and sad _oh_.

Shiro pulled away, removing his hands before intertwining their fingers and raising them high in triumph. The crowd cheered them on as they walked back down the aisle, a bonded and married couple.

Keith hoped he was able to hide the tremble in his hands as well as he schooled a neutral expression on his face.

He’s finally able to put words to the feeling of longing in his chest. He had wished, for possibly the first time in his life, that he had been able to give himself completely and intimately with someone who he had truly loved, not someone who had been forced with.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH THAT'S A THING!!  
> Honestly, thank you guys for the overwhelming support for this fic. It's gotten so far and I have all of you to thank for that. Thank you so much.  
> Special thanks to Nutella0mutt for sticking with me through all my crisis and still putting up with my 10K works,,, the truest friend. And for Punkinpinkglitter for helping me out <3 THANK YOU  
> LOOK AT THE BEAUTIFUL ASS ART MAN,,,, I'm so weak. It's a commission piece of their wedding outfits and I just, IM SO HAPPY?? I hope you guys like it<3  
> Check out chapter 4 for some art of their mating marks! another thank you to nutella for helping me out with the links as well,,, rip. i owe her my life. check out my tumblr for the original artwork commissioned by the wonderful artists, it should be tagged under voices [Omggiogiothings](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first crack at a Voltron fic. There is a distinct lack of Altean Shiro fics and arranged marriage fics with these two. It's gonna be a pretty rough ride for my babes so please bear with me. If you're familiar with my works you'll know I really, really like to go into wars and political issues so, let's see how well I can play this off here. The tags are just a warning. I will add more warnings when I think they are needed with a few topics I discuss in the story.  
> Let me know what you think! Talk to me on tumblr at: [Omggiogiothings](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks!


End file.
